Valkyrie
by Emy64
Summary: Après des siècles de solitude Eric retrouve son amour d'enfance qu'il pensait avoir perdu à jamais mais réussira-t-il à conquêrir ses faveurs ?
1. Chapitre 1

Disclamair: tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Charlaine Harris.

* * *

Il se préparait quelque chose d'anormal ! Les rois et reines avaient réuni les vampires les plus hauts gradés –bras droits, courtisans, meilleurs guerriers, shérifs ou simplement les sujets ayant rendus service à la mini-société que formait un royaume– à Las Vegas pour une grande réception. En ce moment ils étaient tous rassemblé sur une estrade au devant de la salle de bal après nous avoir demandé de nous y rendre en tenue de soirée. Visiblement un grand évènement se préparait en coulisse mais nous étions encore ignorants de la nature de ce dernier. Les têtes couronnées des Etats-Unis discutaient en ce moment même à voix basse en semblant s'affoler de plus en plus pendant que l'heure tournait. Je me tendis en sentant dans mon dos la présence de mon créateur, Appius Livuis Ocella. Comme je le craignais il s'approcha de moi pendant que je m'inclinai respectueusement.

_ Lief, me salua-t-il. Mon enfant, relèves-toi donc ! Tu n'as pas à te courber devant moi !

_ Je vous dois respect et obéissance maître, lui rappelais-je.

_ Ton apprentissage est terminé à présent ! Tu as plus de 1000 ans ! D'ailleurs j'ai une petite surprise pour toi pour fêter la fin de ton apprentissage.

_ Je ne mérite pas tant de bonté mon maître.

_ Cesses donc toutes ces âneries Lief !rit mon créateur. De toute façon ce n'est pas un cadeau tout fait que je te donne, au contraire, il te faudra travailler dur pour l'obtenir, mais je sais que le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

_ Qu'est-ce dont maître ?l'interrogeais-je curieux.

_ Ce qui nous a tous réunis ici, sourit-il. Et qui est en retard par la même occasion, finit-il en grognant mécontent.

De petites exclamations joyeuses et des étreintes chaleureuses se firent entendre à proximité de la porte. De ma place je ne parvenais qu'à distinguer une jeune femme, vampire, vêtue de cuir et aux longs cheveux blonds. Elle avait deux épées disposées en croix dans son dos et une odeur de sang se fit sentir. Pas de doute possible sur la cause de son retard. Sa longue chevelure blonde me rappela ma chère Sigrid. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je pense à elle, sans que je regrette mon manque d'action qui m'obligeait aujourd'hui à vivre sans elle. Sigrid et moi étions deux enfants très proches quand j'étais encore un humain. Je l'aimais plus que de raison et nous aurions fait un magnifique mariage si nos pères n'avaient pas été deux abrutis rivaux. Sigrid était la personne qui m'avait été le plus douloureux de quitter lors de ma transformation. C'est pour cette raison que j'avais transformé Pam des siècles plus tard, je trouvais qu'elle lui ressemblait. Une fois que je m'étais aperçu que Pam ne remplacerait jamais ma Sigrid je l'avais délaissée ce qui lui avait valu de se tourner vers les femmes. Penser à mon premier et unique amour m'était toujours douloureux mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas l'oublier.

La jeune femme tenta de se faufiler parmi la foule pour passer avec discrétion et éviter de se faire réprimander pour son retard mais malheureusement pour elle Appius Livuis Ocella s'approcha d'elle. La foule se fendait à son passage mais tous les vampires s'agroupaient autour de ce cercle, m'empêchant de connaitre son identité. De loin je vis la vampire remarquer la présence de mon créateur et elle tomba à genoux devant lui pour marquer son respect.

_ Maître, le salua-t-elle tête baissée.

_ Tu es en retard mon enfant, lui reprocha-t-il.

_ Veuillez me pardonner mon absence, s'excusa la jeune femme. J'ai rencontré quelques difficultés.

_ Elles te sont tombées dessus ou tu es encore allée les chercher ?rit mon créateur.

_ Sookie !s'écria Sophie-Anne en s'approchant à son tour. Vas donc te préparer ! On n'attendait plus que toi !

La jeune femme s'exécuta en filant à vitesse vampirique. Les rois et reines se replacèrent sur l'estrade et Felipe de Castro prit le micro.

_ Bonsoirs mes amis, commença-t-il. Vous devinez très bien que nous ne vous avons pas rassemblés pour un bal de charité, sourit-il.

Il y eu des rires dans l'assemblée.

_ Enfin, reprit-il. Je suis ici pour une amie, une amie que nous aimons tous et que je souhaite aider ce soir. Je vais laisser la parole à son créateur qui saura mieux vous parler de notre requête.

_ Merci Felipe. Tout d'abord je souhaiterais vous remerciez d'avoir fait le déplacement pour cette occasion. Sachez que c'est très important pour moi. Si je vous ai demandé de venir c'est pour ma fille, Sookie. Vous la connaissez tous parce qu'à un moment ou à un autre de votre existence elle vous est venue en aide. Vous m'êtes tous témoins qu'elle n'a jamais était avare quand il s'agissait de servir une cause souvent perdue d'avance. Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui vous demande de l'aider. Ma fille va sur ses 1000 ans d'existence et pour cet évènement je veux lui trouver un compagnon d'arme, quelqu'un sur qui je puisse compter pour prendre soin d'elle parce que comme vous le savez tous ma chère Sookie a l'habitude de prendre des risques inconsidérés et ça a déjà faillit lui coûter la vie. Il est évident que la personne choisie pour rester à ses côtés sera un vampire avec l'expérience du combat, c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé d'organiser des joutes : deux vampires combattants sous la surveillance de l'un de nous et le vainqueur montera au rang supérieur, continuant ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un.

_ Ce concours est-il ouvert aux autres Cess ?l'interrompit Quinn.

Savait-il seulement ce qu'il faisait et la gravité des conséquences de ses actes ? N'avait-il pas réalisé qu'il n'était là qu'en raison de sa charge d'organisateur ? Mon créateur lui jeta un regard noir et lui répondit froidement.

_ Non, il est exclusivement réservé aux vampires.

_ Et pourquoi donc ?insista Quinn avec insolence.

_ Parce que je veux le meilleur pour ma fille, répliqua mon créateur.

_ Qui te dit que je ne suis pas le meilleur combattant de cette pièce ?persista le tigre-garou.

_ Laisses-le participer, intervins-je. De toute façon il n'arrivera même pas à la moitié de la compétition.

_ Tu souhaites t'en charger ?me proposa mon créateur.

_ Je m'occuperais de lui avec grand plaisir, acceptais-je en jubilant.

_ Soit, approuva Appius. Donc la compétition s'ouvrira sur votre duel. Ah mais qui voilà !s'exclama-t-il en détournant son attention vers la porte. Tu es ravissante ma princesse, la complimenta-t-il fier comme un paon.

Elle s'était changée en optant pour une robe en soie bleue nuit, ses cheveux bouclés retombaient en cascade sur sa poitrine atteignant sa hanche tant ils étaient longs. Mon inconnue si familière avait noué lâchement ses cheveux d'or pour les laisser retomber du côté droit de sa poitrine avec une broche surmontée d'un lys. Pour parfaire sa beauté la jeune femme arborait un discret maquillage soulignant ses magnifiques yeux bleus saphir et avait ajouté des accessoires de couleurs argentée pour jouer sur le contraste avec sa robe. La jeune femme vint prendre la main qu'Appius lui tendait et salua brièvement ses amis couronnés. C'est à ce moment-là que je remarquai la cicatrice coupant son sourcil gauche. C'était bien Sigrid ! J'étais avec elle quand elle s'était entaillée par accident.

_Flash-back_

_Nous jouions tous deux, courant à travers la forêt, inconscients des désagréments de la vie, juste deux enfants courant sans but en riant sans motif particulier. Notre petite bulle de bonheur éclata rapidement lorsque Rollon, le fils d'un forgeron peu fréquentable, nous tomba dessus. Je savais déjà qu'il convoitait Sigrid mais dans mon esprit elle était déjà mienne alors quand Rollon commença à s'approcher d'elle avec ce regard attestant que ses intentions n'étaient pas très catholiques j'avais bondis pour m'interposer entre eux._

__ Où tu te croies Erikson ?sniffa-t-il avec mépris. Ton père ne te laissera jamais épouser un parti si mauvais que Sigrid alors lâches l'affaire. Sigrid sera tout juste bonne à être la concubine d'un marchand, en encore ! Il l'a revendra pour en faire une esclave !_

__ Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien !hurlais-je. Et Sigrid deviendra ma femme ! Toi tu es juste jaloux parce que tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais l'avoir !_

_A la suite de cette dernière phrase nous avions commencés à nous battre. Nous n'avions à peine 8 ans et pourtant c'est Sigrid qui tenta de nous séparer. Ce qu'il fallait savoir sur Sigrid c'est qu'elle adorait se battre et qu'elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Rollon fit un geste brusque qui envoya Sigrid contre un arbre où elle s'entailla le front. Cette vision me remplit de rage et je sautai littéralement sur mon adversaire pour le rouer de coups jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance. J'accourrai ensuite vers Sigrid que je relevai avec tendresse et soignai avec douceur. Lorsque mon père apprit ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt il fut d'abord très fier de savoir que j'avais triomphé et que mes motivations étaient nobles mais lorsqu'il sut pour qui je m'étais battu il s'énerva et me hurla dessus pendant des heures en m'interdisant de la fréquenter. _

_Dès le lendemain j'étais reparti jouer avec Sigrid, me moquant éperdument des restrictions de mon père. Après tout je l'aimais, qu'y avait-il de plus important ?_

_Fin du flash-back_

Et je la désirai toujours … tout comme je l'aimais encore … Je pense même que ces deux sentiments n'avaient cessés de s'accroitre au fil des siècles malgré son absence. Ma décision était prise : j'allais participer à la compétition avec la ferme intention de la remporter pour pouvoir refaire à nouveau ma place aux côtés de Sigrid. J'imagine que c'est Appius Livuis Ocella qui l'a renommée Sookie, tout comme il m'avait rebaptisé Eric, quand nos noms étaient devenus trop anciens pour passer inaperçus. En attendant mon créateur me devait des explications. Comment se fait-il que Sigrid ait été transformée peu après moi sans que je le sache ? Quoique ça explique la disparition brutale de Sigrid quelques jours après ma transformation et les absences fréquentes mon créateur.

Appius Livuis amena Sigrid au milieu de la salle pour ouvrir le bal en son honneur. Sigrid passa de cavalier en cavalier en souriant, il semblait qu'elle avait beaucoup d'amis parmi la haute société des vampires. Je n'eu pas la chance de pouvoir danser avec elle vu l'heure avancée mais l'observais rêveusement de loin. Il fut trop rapidement temps de rejoindre nos cercueils. Malgré la richesse de Felipe de Castro il ne pouvait pas se permettre de nos accorder à tous une chambre individuelle et nous étions donc regroupés par liens maître-créateur. Ainsi je me retrouvai avec Appius et Pam mais à ma grande tristesse Sigrid ne vint pas partager notre chambre. Voyant mon désarroi mon créateur vint poser une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Je trouvai son attitude bien familière par rapport à celle qu'il avait durant mes premières années d'existence.

_ Sookie est une personne d'importante pour les rois et les reines, m'expliqua-t-il. Ils veulent garantir sa sécurité, elle est avec toutes les têtes couronnées et des gardes encerclent leurs chambres.

_ Pourquoi avoir transformé Sigrid ?le questionnais-je.

_ C'est une longue histoire, éluda-t-il. Nous verrons ça plus tard. Il te faut du repos si tu veux triompher demain.

J'obéis docilement sachant que le tournant que prendrait mon existence se jouerait sur la journée de demain mais n'oubliai pas pour autant mes questions.


	2. Chapitre 2

La soirée s'annonçait mal. Pratiquement tous les vampires conviés à Las Vegas s'étaient inscrits à la compétition et parmi eux on trouvait les meilleurs combattants de chaque royaume. Pam m'avait longuement observé pendant que je me préparai, ne saisissant pas pourquoi je souhaitai participer aux joutes. J'avais tressé mes cheveux et revêtu une tenue de combat très viking. Comme tous les jours depuis que l'avais j'avais à mon cou le pendentif taillé dans l'ébène et dont Sigrid possédait la partie complémentaire. La forme s'apparentait au Ying et Yang, je l'avais offert à Sigrid à ses 8 ans et il ne m'avait pour ma part jamais quitté depuis. Appuis avait déjà quitté la chambre depuis un moment quand j'en sorti à mon tour. Il devait se passer quelque chose d'intéressant car tous les vampires accouraient vers l'antre du palais, une pièce très grande et décorée très modestement. Quand j'arrivai j'entendis le son d'heurts d'épées, visiblement deux vampires étaient déjà en train de se battre. En m'approchant je pus distinguer Sigrid et Appius se battant en équilibre sur la rambarde de l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur. Je ne fus pas plus surpris que ça de voir Sigrid désarmer Appius malgré sa jeunesse par rapport à notre créateur. Ma Sigrid ne portait qu'un pantalon noir assez volant et une brassière noire, laissant visible la petite cicatrice qu'elle s'était faite humaine sur sa hanche droite. Les applaudissements fusèrent et Sigrid rejoignit les autres vampires. La compétition allait bientôt commencer et je me doutai bien qu'elle ignorait la véritable raison de tout ça sinon elle ne serait pas de si bonne humeur.

Felipe de Castro nous invita à nous rendre dans la salle de la veille pour que débute le premier combat. Sigrid eut une place de choix parmi les rois et les reines pour pouvoir profiter pleinement des combats. A la surprise générale Felipe ne s'assit pas dans le trône qui lui était réservé et deux autres rois en firent de même. Tous trois étaient décidés à se battre pour la même cause que nous autres. Appuis me fit me placer sur le terrain servant aux combats pour que je puisse défendre ma place face au tigre-garou. Evidemment le tigre-garou avait beaucoup d'expérience et ne manquait pas de force non plus mais j'avais la détermination de mon côté. Le combat fut sanglant mais j'en sortais vainqueur avec un adversaire K.O. Les vampires acclamèrent, étonnés que je m'en sois sortis entier. Pendant que je laissai la place à deux autres vampires Pam accouru pour m'enlever tout le sang que j'avais dessus et me donner du sang synthétique pour m'aider à guérir. Il était vrai que Quinn n'avait pas retenu ses coups mais ça ne m'empêcherait pas d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Je fus déçu de voir que Sigrid n'avait pas porté beaucoup d'attention au combat et donc qu'elle ne m'ait pas encore reconnu. Sophie-Anne lui parlait en nattant ses cheveux avec une tendresse évidente pour elle. On voyait bien qu'elle avait réussi à gagner l'affection des vampires les plus froids. Le duel suivant fut long et ennuyeux. Les deux vampires étaient jeunes et de même niveaux. Lassé par leur manque évident d'expérience Appius les disqualifia tous les deux et appela les suivants. Quand vint mon tour je tombai face à André. Appius avait manifestement décidé de ne pas me ménager ce qui contrastait avec les combats précédents dans lesquels ressortaient toujours de cruels déficits de pratique qui désignaient en moins de 5 minutes le gagnant. J'étais satisfait de me battre contre André, je détestai ce vampire. Je me mis en place et commençai rapidement un enchainement d'attaques et de parades parfaitement maitrisé. Sophie-Anne remarqua la position de faiblesse de son enfant face à moi et s'inquiéta.

_ André !!!cria-t-elle affolée.

Ça eut pour effet de concentrer toute l'attention des rois et reines sur notre combat. Sigrid me dévisagea avec un air perplexe au visage, jouant distraitement avec une chaine attachée autour de son cou. C'est là que je reconnu le médaillon sculpté de mes mains que je lui avais offerts des siècles plus tôt. Je comprenais alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas porté la veille pour ne pas dé-harmoniser sa tenue de soirée. De si loin je doute qu'elle m'ait reconnu et pourtant elle fronça les sourcils comme si je lui rappelai quelqu'un. Elle détourna les yeux pour rassurer Sophie-Anne. Je reposai alors mon regard sur André qui gisait toujours inconscient à mes pieds. Sophie-Anne abandonna en son nom, me déclarant vainqueur de ce duel. Je pouvais voir la fierté dans les yeux de mon créateur, il fallait dire qu'André n'était pas un jeune vampire. Sigrid souriait et se concentrait maintenant sur la compétition. Lorsque les deux vampires suivants furent à leurs tours disqualifiés Sigrid descendit de son estrade et se mit au milieu du terrain et s'adressa à Appius.

_ Je peux ?demanda-t-elle avec un sourire joueur.

Le silence se fit et Appius resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de rechercher un adversaire de taille. Il choisit le roi du Kentucky.

_ Mais il est hors de question que je me batte contre Sookie !s'exclama ce dernier.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'une fille !le provoqua Sigrid. Je te promets de retenir mes coups.

_ Le combat ne rentrera pas dans la compétition, assura Appius pour le convaincre.

_ Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'y participer ?s'enquit Sigrid contrariée.

_ Parce que nous cherchons le meilleur combattant de nos royaumes réunis or toi tu te ballades un peu partout sans prêter allégeance aux rois et reines, prétexta mon créateur.

Le roi du Kentucky accepta de jouer le jeu et commença un duel avec Sigrid. Ce n'étais ni un homme subtile ni un fin guerrier c'est pour cette raison qu'il fonça d'entrée sur Sigrid et la plaqua au sol. Il verrouilla ses deux poignets en haut de sa tête d'une main pendant que l'autre se baladait du côté de côtes, la chevauchant d'une façon peu galante.

_ Tu ne fais pas le poids !déclara-t-il avec un sourire ravageur.

_ Ah vraiment ?répondit Sigrid avec son sourire joueur.

En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire elle fit basculer Kentucky et le retourna sur le ventre pour l'immobiliser avec une clef de bras.

_ Sookie !la réprimanda gentiment Sophie-Anne. Reviens donc t'assoir ici et laisses-les jouer entre eux !

_ J'ai gagné !sourit Sigrid en tirant la langue à Kentucky.

Je souris face à cette scène et observai la démarche gracieuse de Sigrid pendant qu'elle rejoignait son siège. Les 20 vampires suivants furent tous disqualifiés et Appius m'appela une nouvelle fois à combattre. Il m'avait une nouvelle fois choisi un adversaire de taille : Sigebert, il se battait au nom de la Louisiane. C'était un valeureux guerrier. Il se battit farouchement et fut très dur à maitriser. Quand au terme de 20 minutes de combat acharné Sigebert jeta enfin l'éponge ce fut un véritable soulagement pour moi. Il était l'un des adversaires que je redoutai le plus et maintenant il ne restait plus que ¼ des concurrents initiaux, c'est dire qu'il restait 150 vampires. La soirée était trop entamée pour poursuivre la compétition et tout le monde rejoignit sa chambre.

_ Pourquoi avoir transformé Sigrid ?demandais-je à nouveau à mon créateur.

_ Tu le sauras en même temps qu'elle, répondit simplement Appius.

_ Qui est Sigrid ?s'enquit Pam.

_ Sookie. Son vrai nom est Sigrid.

_ Et d'où tu la connais ?

_ J'ai grandi avec elle !

Pam resta sans voix pendant plusieurs minutes et finit par comprendre mon entêtement à gagner cette compétition.

_ Mais si tu gagnes tu délaisseras tes activités de shérif ?m'interrogea ma fille.

_ Oui, je te laisserai ma place.

_ Mais c'est ridicule ! Tu as beaucoup trop travaillé pour abandonner tout comme ça !s'emporta Pam.

_ PAM !rugis-je. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

_ C'est un sujet sensible, tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'embêter sur Sigrid, lui conseilla Appius. Eric tu ferais mieux de te nourrir et de partir te reposer, demain on reprend la compétition à la première heure.

_ Sigrid ignore pourquoi on fait tout ça, lui reprochais-je.

_ Tu croies vraiment qu'elle serait d'accord sinon !rit mon créateur. Après ce sera à toi de gérer sa colère lorsqu'elle l'apprendra, enfin, si c'est toi qui remporte la compétition…, finit-il en partant se reposer.

Je vidai un pack entier de True Blood avant de partir me reposer à mon tour. La journée de demain s'annonçait difficile car il ne restait plus quel les meilleurs.


	3. Chapitre 3

C'était l'effervescence ce soir au palais. Tous les vampires s'agitaient sachant que ce serait ce soir que tout se jouait. J'avais choisi de ne pas prendre de haut, laissant mon torse et donc mon pendentif apparent, et portai un pantalon en cuir pourvu d'une large ceinture aux inspirations vikings. Mes cheveux étaient une fois de plus tressés pour me permettre de me battre sans en être incommodé et ne laisser aucun doute sur mon identité. La tension me tordait les entrailles pour la première fois depuis que j'étais un vampire. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur, si je me plantai ce soir je perdais ma seule chance d'avoir à nouveau Sigrid à mes côtés. Quand je passai par le couloir je vis Sigrid courir avec son débardeur noir à la main, pas encore tout à fait habillée. Elle le passa rapidement et sauta souplement la rampe de l'escalier avant de passer sa main dans ses longs cheveux pour tenter de les discipliner un minimum tout en courant vers la salle de bal. Encore en retard, pensais-je en souriant. Je rejoignis à mon tour la salle avec un soupçon d'appréhension face à ce qui m'attendait ce soir. Sophie-Anne patientait pendant que Sigrid montait sur l'estrade. Dès qu'elle fut près d'elle Sophie-Anne la fit s'assoir devant elle, au sol, pour pouvoir brosser et finalement arranger ses cheveux en deux tresses d'or descendant jusqu'au bas de son dos. J'avais remarqué que les souverains s'occupaient de Sigrid comme on l'eut fait d'une enfant chérie par ses parents. Sophie-Anne avait une forte inclinaison pour ses cheveux mais il fallait admettre qu'ils étaient magnifiques.

L'arrivée Appius annonça le début des joutes. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsqu'il m'appela face au roi du Kentucky. S'il était encore dans la compétition ce n'était que pour son grade dans la société, les vampires préféraient s'incliner plutôt que d'affronter des représailles. Le combat ne fut pas long parce qu'il était évident que j'étais bien meilleur que lui. Je surpris le sourire amusé de Sigrid face à mon audace. Après à peine 5 minutes ce fut à nouveau à moi de me battre, cette fois-ci contre le roi du Mississipi. Décidément ! Appius ne me choisissait que les plus durs !

Le combat dura le double du temps qu'il m'avait fallut pour mettre Kentucky K.O. et je pouvais entendre les vampires parier sur moi lorsque mon créateur m'appelait au combat. Sigrid suivait ma progression dans la compétition toujours sans savoir mon identité. A chaque fois que mon nom était appelé elle se retournait et concentrait son attention sur le terrain aménagé pour les combats en jouant distraitement avec son pendentif. Le nombre de concurrents s'amenuisait de plus en plus en bientôt il ne resta plus que Felipe de Castro et moi. Felipe était un adversaire redoutable mais je n'allais pas faillir si près du but. Le combat fut long et éprouvant, nous étions tous deux fatigués de l'épreuve finale mais nous continuâmes avec la même force de conviction. Felipe avait deux siècles de plus que moi et beaucoup d'expérience mais au terme de plus de 40 minutes de combat je fini par triompher.

Sigrid écarquilla les yeux en voyant Felipe tomber à terre et Appius s'approcha de moi avec un sourire ravi pour me déclarer vainqueur de la compétition. Les vampires applaudirent, ce qui était plutôt rare, mais je ne m'en occupai pas car toute mon attention était dirigée vers Sigrid. Une fois sa surprise passée elle m'applaudie à son tour en commentant la compétition avec Sophie-Anne. Appius la réclama à ses côtés. Une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur il prit sa main et la dirigea au centre du terrain de combat.

_ Si tu veux bien nous faire l'honneur Sookie, sourit-il.

_ C'est vrai ? Je peux ?s'assura Sigrid toute excitée à cette perspective.

_ Oui ma chérie, rit Appius avec une évidente affection pour elle. Tu peux. Eric, viens donc par ici.

Pendant que je m'approchai Sigrid rassembla ses deux tresses avec un élastique qu'elle avait autour du poignet. Appius me sourit et posa une main fraternelle sur mon épaule avant de quitter le terrain. Lorsque Sigrid releva les yeux vers moi je pus voir le trouble qui l'habitait. Le combat ne fut pas aisé. Sigrid était une excellente guerrière et moi je faisais tout pour ne pas lui faire mal, de son côté ses attaques étaient rendues imprécises par son incertitude face à moi. Elle fut surprise lorsque je lui attrapai son poignet pour parer l'attaque qu'elle avait amorcée et ne put se dégager assez vite pour éviter mon coup de pied visant à lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Nous tombâmes ensemble, moi au-dessus d'elle en veillant à ce qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal en amortissant sa chute de ma main derrière son dos pendant que l'autre empêchait son corps de rentrer en contact avec le sol. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent pendant de longues secondes. Elle remarqua enfin le pendentif se balançant à mon cou à cause de notre position et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

_ Leif ?finit par me demander mon premier et unique amour choquée par cette éventualité.

_ Sigrid, répondis-je en prononçant son nom d'une voix caressante.

Je vis toute la surprise que cette révélation souleva en elle.

_Flash-back_

_ J'avais à peine 4 ans. Ma mère discutait avec d'autres mères ce qui m'avait permis d'aller m'amuser avec les autres enfants du village. Je courais en regardant derrière moi quand je percutai de plein fouet une autre personne, nous faisant tout deux tomber à terre. J'ouvris les yeux pour rencontrer le regard noir d'une jeune fille de mon âge. J'étais persuadé qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec un ange quand elle souriait tant elle était belle. Pour moi c'était l'incarnation de Freyja en personne. _

__ Je suis désolé, m'excusais-je en l'aidant à se relever. Je ne regardai pas où j'allais. Je m'appelle Leif, me présentais-je en lui souriant._

__ Moi c'est Sigrid, m'apprit la jeune fille._

__ Sigrid ? Ça veut dire ''la protection par la victoire'', non ? Un nom de valkyrie._

__ Plus tard je veux être une valkyrie !_

__ Tu veux être ma femme ?lui demandais-je avec l'innocence que m'offrait mon jeune âge._

__ Mais on n'est pas assez vieux !rit Sigrid._

__ C'est pas grave, c'est juste pour l'accord entre nos deux familles avant que quelqu'un d'autre me pique ma femme, expliquais-je naïvement._

__ Aude est un meilleur parti, me fit remarquer ma Freyja miniature._

__ J'ai un frère ainé, souris-je. C'est lui qui l'épousera. Alors tu veux être ma femme ?_

__ Seulement si tu me laisses venir avec toi pendant les expéditions, négocia Sigrid._

__ Marché conclu !m'écriais-je ravi. Et on aura plein d'enfants !_

__ Des garçons alors, précisa ma ravissante future-femme._

__ D'accord, approuvais-je. J'ai hâte d'être grand pour t'épouser._

_ Sigrid rougit à ma déclaration mais la nuit tombait déjà et il était temps pour nous de rentrer. Comme je le prévoyais ma mère m'appela très vite après et il me fallut quitter la perle que je venais de rencontrer pour rejoindre mon foyer. Pendant le trajet du retour je contai à ma mère mon accord passé avec Sigrid pour notre futur mariage. Elle me sourit affectueusement et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. J'avais à 4 ans et pourtant je savais déjà que j'aimerais Sigrid plus que jamais je ne pourrais aimer une autre femme et ce même si je devais vivre pour l'éternité. Je ne savais pas encore que c'était exactement ce qui m'attendait…_

_Fin du flash-back_


	4. Chapitre 4

J'attendais impatiemment la réaction de Sigrid qui tardait à se faire connaitre. Elle se retourna autant que le permettait notre posture vers Appius et le dévisagea en semblant comprendre l'enchainement des faits.

_ C'est une blague ?lâcha-t-elle enfin en colère. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça !

Elle me repoussa pour pouvoir se relever et fit face à notre créateur.

_ Et tu seras ravie d'apprendre que Lief en gagnant cette compétition devient ton compagnon d'armes officiel ma chérie, ajouta Appius comme si ça ne suffisait pas.

_ Quoi ?!?s'exclama Sigrid choquée et en colère.

_ Tu croies vraiment qu'on aurait réunis les meilleurs combattants rien que pour le plaisir de faire une compétition ?sourit Appius. Tu te mets trop en danger ma puce, c'est pour ça qu'on s'est mit d'accord pour te trouver un camarade durant tes escapades.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit pour Lief ?grogna Sigrid.

_ Techniquement il est plus vieux que toi donc je n'ai pas fait ça derrière ton dos, répondit Appius avec le sourire. Et puis ça aurait gâché ma surprise sinon.

_ Sigrid, soufflais-je en tentant de la prendre dans mes bras pour la calmer.

_ Ne me touche pas !s'écria-t-elle en se dégageant.

Elle s'enfuit ensuite de la salle. Je m'apprêtai à la suivre mais Appius me retint.

_ Laisse-la se calmer. Ça fait beaucoup pour elle. Comment se fait-il qu'elle t'ait repoussé ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle te saute au cou mais de là à te repousse si violemment…

Je me souvins alors ce que j'avais fait un millénaire plus tôt par peur de la perdre.

_Flash-back_

_ J'avais 16 ans, j'étais déjà un homme pour les miens. Mon père avait refusé de me laisser épouser Sigrid et j'avais été obligé de me marier avec Aude car mon frère venait de décédé et il était de mon devoir de consolider nos liens avec la famille d'Aude en la prenant pour femme. Malgré mon intense déception je fréquentai toujours Sigrid, espérant que par un heureux hasard je puisse un jour en faire ma femme. Je m'entrainai au combat dehors en sachant qu'une expédition se préparait. Se promenant non loin Sigrid vint me dire bonjour. Elle m'annonça son désir de participer à l'expédition et par un sursaut d'angoisse à l'idée qu'elle puisse périr mes mots dépassèrent ma pensée._

__ Tu ne peux pas venir, tranchais-je froidement._

__ Et pourquoi donc ? Je ne serais pas la première femme à y aller !_

__ Les femmes qui nous accompagnent sont de valeureuses guerrières._

__ Tu insinues quoi ?!? Je te rappelle que je me bats aussi bien que toi !s'écria-t-elle._

__ Tu n'as pas le niveau Sigrid ! Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici pour accomplir ton devoir de reproductrice._

__ Alors c'est là ce que tu penses de moi ?me demanda Sigrid après un long silence, les yeux remplis de larmes. Que je ne suis bonne qu'à rester au foyer pour éduquer des gosses ?_

__ Oui, déclarais-je froidement._

__ Je pensais te connaitre mais finalement je vois que c'est tout le contraire, renifla Sigrid en retenant ses larmes. Je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Adieux Lief._

_ Sur ce elle tourna les talons et repartit dans son foyer. Tout ce que j'avais dis n'étaient que mensonges éhontés. Sigrid était une farouche guerrière mais j'avais trop peur de la perdre, je ne voulais pas prendre ce risque même s'il me fallait la perdre rien que pour m'assurer qu'elle soit en sécurité ici. De frustration je frappai dans tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon passage et parti en forêt. Une fois suffisamment loin je frappai sur un tronc d'arbre, m'écorchant les phalanges, et poussai un cri de rage et de désespoir mêlés. Je ne voulais pas perdre Sigrid mais c'était la seule solution pour qu'elle reste en vie._

_ Partir en expédition ne fit qu'amplifier ma douleur car je n'étais pas habitué à ne plus l'avoir à mes côtés. Quand nous revîmes enfin au bout de trois mois d'absence je fus soulagé de revoir Sigrid, plus que de voir ma propre femme. Seulement il me fallait subir son ignorance maintenant. Elle était encore plus belle que lors de mon départ. Ses cheveux avaient poussés pour arriver à son bassin et son visage avait maintenant les traits définitifs d'une femme. La voir sans pouvoir la toucher, la prendre dans mes bras, m'excuser et lui avouer tout mon amour pour elle devint très vite difficile à supporter. La soirée de notre retour j'avais un peu trop abusé de l'hydromel ce qui permit la création de mon premier enfant avec Aude._

_ Chaque jour je supportai son indifférence à mon égard, devenant de plus en plus coutumier à l'alcool pour oublier ma peine. Je connaissais sa routine et l'épiai durant sa promenade quotidienne avec son amie Tara. J'avais bien remarqué que son bonheur était feint, je la connaissais bien trop pour m'y tromper. Je constatai aussi qu'Aude semblait de plus en plus distante et un jour elle m'avoua que lorsque je lui faisais l'amour après avoir bu c'était le nom de Sigrid que je prononçai en permanence au lieu du sien. Une mauvaise fièvre emporta Aude et notre seul enfant encore vivant dans l'autre monde quelques semaines plus tard. Je me croyais enfin libre car mon père n'était plus des nôtres et ne pourrait donc pas s'opposer à mon mariage avec Sigrid. Je laissai une courte période de deuil passer avant de me précipiter à la porte de Sigrid pour lui demander sa main. Sur le chemin un de mes compagnons d'armes m'apprit que son père venait tout juste d'accorder sa main à un riche guerrier d'un village voisin. Cette nouvelle m'acheva. Ne tenant pas compte de l'heure matinale je me rendais à la première taverne sur mon chemin et buvais jusqu'à être trop ivre pour tenir debout. Le gérant me mit à la porte et je dormis quelques heures couché par terre. Lorsque je me réveillai la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Je tanguai pour avancer car je n'étais pas tout à fait sobre et essayais de retrouver le chemin de mon foyer. Malheureusement cette nuit-là je rencontrai mon créateur qui me transforma sans autre forme de procès. _

_ Lors de mon réveil ma première pensée fut pour Sigrid. Lorsqu'Appius m'expliqua ma nouvelle condition mes pensées allaient toujours vers Sigrid. Dès qu'il me lâcha pour aller chasser je me postai devant la maison de Sigrid, l'observant par la mince ouverture dans le mur. J'avais sérieusement songé à vider son fiancé de son sang mais elle méritait d'épouser un guerrier digne d'elle et je ne pus finalement pas m'y résoudre. Pendant près d'une semaine je me postai là pour l'admirer et me nourrissais des lèves-tôt avant les premières lueurs de l'aube puis rejoignais mon créateur. Mais soudain, une nuit alors que je m'apprêtai à me tapir dans l'ombre non loin de la maison de Sigrid j'aperçu tous les habitants dehors. Sa mère affolée pleurait en criant aux hommes de retrouver Sigrid. A mon tour je me mis à sa recherche, fouillant consciencieusement la forêt et le village mais ne trouvai aucune trace de mon aimée. Je l'avais perdue… Elle était tout ce qui me rattachait à ce monde, elle était tout pour moi… Je rejoignais mon créateur, plus triste que jamais et nous partîmes en direction d'un navire pour une destination inconnue. Appius me semblait étrangement joyeux et dissimulait quelque chose dans un grand coffre sculpté en bois._

_Fin du flash-back_

_ Je lui ai menti, finis-je par répondre. Pourquoi l'avoir transformée ?

_ Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir mon fils, déclara-t-il solennel. Quand j'étais humain j'étais très épris d'une jeune femme dont le nom m'a échappé au fil des siècles. Mon créateur m'a transformé et depuis j'ai toujours l'amertume de ce manque que j'ai à cause de son absence. Un créateur ne laisse jamais un vampire si jeune que tu l'étais lors de la transformation de Sigrid sans surveillance. Tu ne le savais pas mais je te suivais chaque nuit et j'ai fini par comprendre l'objet de ta tristesse. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai suivi Sigrid à mon tour. Un soir elle se promenait dans la forêt, son beau visage ravagé par les larmes. Quand elle m'a vu approcher elle n'a pas eut peur et n'a pas tenter de fuir, non, elle est restée bien en face de moi et m'a traité de meurtrier parce qu'elle savait que c'était moi qui avait provoqué ta disparition. J'étais tellement étonné et ému de son courage et de son attachement pour toi que je n'ai pas hésité une seconde. Après je l'ai confiée à mon créateur après ton premier voyage en mer en ma présence et venais la voir régulièrement mais je ne pouvais pas rester trop longtemps avec elle pour ne pas éveiller tes soupçons.

_ Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir rendue à sa renaissance ?grognais-je. Pourquoi m'avoir forcé à souffrir loin d'elle ?

_ Parce que tu n'aurais pas su apprécier le cadeau que je te fais Lief, m'expliqua Appius. Chez les humains il faut attendre un certain âge pour pouvoir se marier sinon on n'a pas le sens des réalités et des responsabilités. Chez les vampires il y a aussi un âge où on devient majeur, quand on finit son éducation. Tu devais souffrir son absence et grandir pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de la chance que je t'offre aujourd'hui. Si je vous avez laissé ensemble vous vous seriez séparés avant la fin du premier siècle de vie commune que là je suis sur que dans 2 millénaires vous serez toujours ensemble.

Je réfléchis à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Dans un sens il n'avait pas tort, maintenant seule Sigrid déciderait de la suite des évènements. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait pleuré ma disparition mais cette nouvelle me remplit d'espoir.

_ Vas la chercher mon fils, m'encouragea Appius.

_ Merci maitre, pour tout, m'inclinais-je.

_ C'est ce que j'aurais voulu pour moi, répondit Appius avec nostalgie. Il est normal de souhaiter le bonheur de ses enfants. Après tout, tout le monde a le droit de trouver une personne à aimer.

Il appliqua une pression dans mon dos pour m'inciter à partir à sa suite. Je ne me fis pas prier et quittai la pièce en courant pour retrouver, et je l'espérai reconquérir, mon unique amour.


	5. Chapitre 5

Je trouvai Sigrid dans l'antre du palais, à genoux, une main sur l'abdomen en gémissant de douleur. Face à elle se trouvait ce qui semblait être une sorcière, le bras tendu vers elle et le poing crispé autour d'une forme invisible semblant être l'origine de la douleur de mon aimée. Je me précipitai vers elle mais deux mains me retinrent fermement. Je me débattais violemment sans résultat avant de faire à l'inconscient qui m'empêchait de venir en aide à Sigrid. Je fus surpris de trouver Appius.

_ Laisse-la !m'ordonna-t-il. Tu la tueras si tu interviens !

_ Cette trainée va la tuer !m'insurgeais-je.

_ Si tu la tues Sigrid y restera aussi, elles sont trop connectées pour pouvoir intervenir sans causer le décès de Sigrid.

_ Mais on ne peut pas la laisser la torturer ! Elle va mourir Appius !

_ Sigrid survivra, me tempéra mon créateur. Fais-lui confiance. La sorcière ne pourra pas tenir bien longtemps et bientôt son corps lâchera.

_ Est-ce que Sigrid tiendra jusque là ?grognais-je.

_ Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

Je me retournai vers Sigrid pour la voir pliée en deux de douleur, haletant sous la magie de la sorcière. Trop lentement à mon gout la sorcière se mit à vaciller et son emprise sur Sigrid déclina. Bientôt elles s'écroulèrent toutes les deux par terre. Sigrid lutta pour se mettre sur le dos et attrapa un couteau qu'elle avait à sa ceinture, rampa en direction de la sorcière et lui planta en plein cœur, mettant fin à son existence. Elle se laissa retomber, se tordant de douleur après les tortures internes infligées par la sorcière. Appius et moi nous jetâmes près d'elle pour lui venir en aide. Je mis sa tête sur mes genoux et repoussai avec douceur de son front les quelques mèches qui s'étaient échappées de sa coiffure. Appius releva son débardeur pour découvrir sa peau violacée.

_ Ma pauvre chérie !la plaignit Appius. Il faut que tu te nourrisses.

_ J'y arriverai pas, haleta Sigrid. Ça fait trop mal.

_ Une perfusion ?suggérais-je.

_ C'est une bonne idée, approuva-t-il. Je vais te porter dans une chambre, informa-t-il Sigrid.

Elle fit un faible hochement de tête et il la souleva, la faisant grimacer de douleur. Je les quittai pour avertir Felipe de la situation et demander l'apport du matériel nécessaire à une perfusion dans ma chambre. J'accourais ensuite pour rejoindre Sigrid, la découvrant toujours allongée, dépourvue de son débardeur et se tordant toujours de douleur en serrant fermement la main d'Appius pour s'empêcher de hurler. On voyait bien qu'il était douloureux pour notre créateur de voir sa fille dans cet état. Je me postai de l'autre côté du lit et lui pris sa main libre, entrelaçant nos doigts et maintenant son corps plaqué au lit en appuyant sur son bassin de mon autre main pour qu'elle évite de se faire encore plus mal. Elle haletait de douleur, cherchant un moyen d'évacuer sa douleur. Le matériel pour la transfusion ne tarda pas à arriver. Appius me laissa lui donner le mien en lui assurant qu'il y ajouterait le sien si ça ne suffisait pas à calmer sa douleur. Je plantai une première aiguille dans mon bras droit dans une veine en hauteur et la seconde dans une veine de son poignet gauche. Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que Sigrid puisse respirer mieux et une heure passa avant que la couleur violacée de la peau de son ventre commence à s'atténuer. Je relâchai mon emprise sur son bassin et rajoutai ma main à la sienne en l'observant s'assoupir. Sentant à mon tour la fatigue venir je m'allongeai près d'elle, remerciant intérieurement Felipe d'avoir mit des lits doubles. Ne pouvant pas lui donner d'avantage de sang sans me mettre en danger j'enlevai le tuyau l'alimentant de mon sang en passai un bras sous sa tête, l'autre le long de ses jambes, l'installant dos contre mon torse. Je posai ma tête contre la sienne et après m'être assuré qu'Appius avait installé une poche remplie de son sang en perfusion pour Sigrid je fermai les yeux et sombrai dans l'inconscience.

Je me réveillai le lendemain en sentant Sigrid gigoter contre moi pour m'échapper.

_ Tu vas te faire mal, la prévins-je avec douceur.

_ Calme-toi Sigrid, l'apaisa Appius.

_ Dis-lui de me lâcher alors !

_ Sigrid, soupira Appius. Tu es plus mature en temps normal.

_ Je ne me réveille pas dans les bras d'un inconnu en temps normal !

_ Ce n'est pas un inconnu !s'exclama Appius. Tu as grandi avec lui !

_ Tu serais étonné de savoir à quel point on peut se tromper sur une personne.

Appius leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré, et s'approcha de nous pour voir comment allait Sigrid. Il lui offrit son appui pour l'aider à se relever. Sigrid se replia quand elle fut debout et serra la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un gémissement de douleur.

_ Elle ne t'a pas loupée, constata Appius.

_ J'confirme, souffla Sigrid.

_ On peut savoir comment vous vous êtes rencontrées ?l'interrogeais-je.

_ J'ai tué sa bande de rigolos.

_ Rien que ça, ironisa Appius. Simple accident je suppose.

_ C'étaient de gros malades, se défendit Sigrid. Ils prenaient du sang de vampire pour gagner en puissance. Ils avaient toute une organisation pour s'enrichir et augmenter leurs capacités.

_ Quoi ? C'est ceux-là qui font chanter les vampires ?comprit Appius.

_ Qui faisaient, corrigea Sigrid. Maintenant ils sont tous morts.

_ Tu n'aurais pas put demander de l'aide !la sermonna Appius.

_ Pour quoi faire ?

_ Eviter de te faire tuer !

_ Je suis encore en vie, remarqua Sigrid.

_ Tu n'es pas passée loin !

Elle soupira mais n'osa pas contredire son créateur. Son ventre était encore violacé mais moins qu'hier. Pam se réveilla enfin et vint faire la connaissance de Sigrid. Sophie-Anne entra à son tour accompagnée de Felipe.

_ On ne t'épargne vraiment rien, s'attrista la reine.

Felipe posa un baiser sur mon front, me lançant un regard noir, puis frôla avec délicatesse sa peau malmenée. Ce simple contact la fit reculer par reflexe car son abdomen lui était douloureux. Je poussai un grognement d'avertissement et m'interposai entre eux.

_ Je t'ai appelé des donneurs, lui sourit la reine sans s'occuper de nous.

_ C'est gentil mais je n'utilise plus ce mode d'alimentation, déclina Sigrid.

_ Pourquoi dont ?s'étonna Appius.

_ Parce qu'ils sont assez maso pour apprécier d'être mordu et souvent ils ont les mains baladeuses, grimaça Sigrid.

_ Mais c'est ça qui est drôle !s'écria la reine joyeuse.

_ Je préfère saigner mes victimes après avoir gagné un combat, je trouve que c'est plus gratifiant.

_ Mais ce n'est pas toujours possible, riposta Sophie-Anne. Tu ne peux pas saigner une ménade sans risquer de t'empoisonner et c'est pourtant ta proie favorite.

_ Il y a d'autres races : les démons, les vampires, les métamorphes… Et au pire il y a toujours le sang synthétique.

_ Je t'ai porté ça, annonça Sophie-Anne en brandissant une fiole de sang.

_ C'est quoi ?s'enquit Sigrid en la prenant.

_ Sang de fée mélangé à un sérum reconstituant spécial vampire de la part du docteur Ludwig.

_ Je ne prends pas de sang de fée, s'opposa-t-elle.

_ Les effets secondaires sont lourds chez elle, expliqua Appius.

_ On peut le couper avec du sang de vampire, suggérais-je.

_ Je ne sais pas si ça sera suffisant, réfléchit Appius. Le tigre-garou est toujours ici ?

_ Elle ne va quand même pas boire de son sang !m'insurgeais-je.

_ Tu vois peut-être une autre solution ?grogna Appius agacé par ma jalousie.

_ On peut diminuer les dosages pour lui donner en plusieurs fois, proposais-je.

_ 1 mL pour une bouteille de True Blood de 0.5L, approuva Sigrid. Ça devrait passer.

_ Je vais te préparer ça, offrit la reine.

_ Qu'est-ce vous avez fait d'Hallow ?demanda Sigrid à Felipe.

_ La sorcière ? J'ai laissé mes gardes se charger du cadavre. Ils l'ont certainement jeté dans la forêt pour que les animaux s'en occupent.

_ Charmant, commenta Sigrid sarcastique.

_ Tu devrais marcher un peu, suggéra-t-il en passant son bras autour de sa taille pour l'éloigner de moi.

_ Ce que je voudrais surtout dans l'immédiat ce serait de pouvoir me changer, refusa Sigrid.

_ Bien sur, je vais te chercher de quoi t'habiller.

_ Quand es-tu devenue si pudique ?rit Appius.

_ Ce n'est pas question d'être pudique c'est juste que tout le monde me touche le ventre sans réaliser que ça me fait un mal de chien.

Felipe revint en portant une robe en cuir et des bottines. Il s'approcha de Sigrid pour l'aider à se déshabiller quand Appius posa sa main sur son poignet.

_ Laisse Eric s'en occuper, sourit-il. Après tout maintenant se sera lui qui prendra soin de Sookie.

Felipe fulminait mais n'eut d'autres choix que de s'incliner puisqu'Appius était le maitre de Sigrid. Sigrid quant à elle boudait, ne voulant pas que je l'approche.

_ Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses Sigrid. Lief s'occupera bien de toi, promit Appius.

_ Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me surveiller !

_ Je veux que mon enfant soit en sécurité, contra Appius.

_ Tu ne t'es même pas occupé de moi pendant mes premières années et tu oses prétendre vouloir mon bonheur !?!

_ Je ne pouvais pas vous éduquer les deux en même temps, se déchargea Appius. Tu étais la plus jeune et mon créateur a prit soin de toi alors où est le problème ?

_ Pourquoi nous avoir transformé tous les deux si tu savais que tu n'arriverais pas à t'occuper de nous deux ?demanda calmement Sigrid.

_ Parce qu'il est évident que vous êtes faits pour fonctionner ensemble, répondit-il. Je ne t'ai pas choisie par hasard.

_ Je ne le connais pas, s'entêta Sigrid.

_ Bon, puisque tu le prends comme ça… Sigrid en tant que créateur je t'ordonne à rester en présence de Lief, et toi Lief en tant que créateur je t'ordonne de prendre soin de Sigrid.

Ainsi formulée il nous était impossible de transgresser cette injonction. Plus loin Felipe ruminait sa jalousie, j'imagine très bien ce qu'il voudrait me faire. Appius m'invita à aider Sigrid à se changer. Pour commencer je me mettais à genoux devant elle pour retirer son jean. Je me retenais d'embrasser sa peau soyeuse et achevai ma tâche avec la plus grande douceur. J'attendais qu'elle prenne appui sur mon épaule pour le retirer puis me déplacer dans son dos pour l'aider à enfiler la robe. Le choix de cette tenue était très mauvais puisqu'il s'agissait d'un corsage et que ça appuierait obligatoirement sur sa peau. Je commençai à faire le nœud de son corsage quand les mains de Sigrid le resserrèrent avec une habilité qui témoignait de son habitude à le faire. Elle fit rapidement le nœud et s'assit pour enfiler ses bottes. Sa blessure l'empêcha de se baisser suffisamment pour pouvoir les attraper donc je me mis à nouveau à ses pieds. Encore une fois je trouvai que c'était un choix inapproprié. Les bottes avaient des talons aiguilles d'une hauteur de 10 centimètres minimum. Je posai avec un toucher papillon ma main sur le mollet de Sigrid pour guider son pied dans la botte dont je remontai ensuite la fermeture éclair, répétant les mêmes gestes pour son autre pied.

Sophie-Anne apparut pour donner sa bouteille de sang à Sigrid. Elle lui avait prit la meilleur marque sur le marché. La reine se mit ensuite à défaire les tresses de Sigrid pour la recoiffer. Elle se contenta de lui relever un peu les cheveux avant de se remettre à ses obligations politiques.

_ Tu ne peux pas quitter ton poste comme ça Eric, m'annonça-t-elle. Il faut que tu formes quelqu'un pour prendre ta suite.

_ Pam connait les fonctions de shérif, je pense qu'elle est toute à fait apte à se débrouiller, répondis-je.

_ Je préfère m'assurer qu'elle sera de taille. Tu vas rester encore un moi dans ta zone pour la former en profondeur et tu pourras partir avec Sookie.

_ Il est évident que tu devras rester avec Lief pendant cette période Sigrid, ajouta Appius.

Sigrid ne se força pas à retenir le profond soupir qui lui échappa. Sophie-Anne lui sourit et l'enlaça.


	6. Chapitre 6

Sophie-Anne discutait des dernières formalités avec moi quand Sigrid se mit à s'agiter.

_ Je peux aller faire un tour ?demanda-t-elle à Appius.

_ Ça ne va pas ?m'alarmais-je.

_ J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, se justifia Sigrid.

_ Effet secondaire du sang de fée, expliqua notre créateur. Lief, accompagne-la.

Je tendis mon bras à Sigrid qui le prit de mauvaise grâce pour se mettre debout. Je passai un bras derrière sa taille pour la soutenir pendant qu'elle marchait mais bientôt elle s'immobilisa en fermant les yeux, la tête baissée et ses narines se dilatèrent.

_ Sigrid !l'appela Appius en la secouant légèrement. Tiens encore un peu, nous serons très vite dehors.

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?m'inquiétais-je.

Appius souleva son menton de son index et je pus voir ses canines dépasser de ses lèvres.

_ Le sang de fée a des effets fracassants sur sa libido. Si on ne l'emmène pas chasser je crois qu'elle va te violer, quoique je doute que ça te dérange…

_ Chasser ? Dans son état ?

_ Elle y arrivera, m'assura-t-il. Tu devrais l'accompagner, histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il parait qu'il y a des ménades dans le coin. A l'ouest, 15km. Sigrid est une excellente traqueuse, essaies de garder son rythme.

Je pris Sigrid dans mes bras pour la porter à l'endroit indiqué par Appius et attendis sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Une brise fraiche nous apporta des odeurs de Cess. Je crus reconnaitre une ménade et plusieurs métamorphes. Sigrid se raidit en respirant fortement et se laissa aller à ses instincts primaires. Enlevant ses bottes silencieusement elle se mit à sourire et très vite elle eut disparu en sautant sur la branche d'un arbre. Visiblement l'excitation du combat avait de très bons effets sur elle –sans oublier le sang de fée qui ne devait pas l'aider non plus à se contrôler. Je grimpai à mon tour sur une branche pour la suivre mais elle était déjà hors de ma vue. Elle se déplaçait si rapidement que je ne parvins pas à la rattraper. Je courais en suivant son odeur et la retrouvai enfin, au milieu d'une clairière, recouverte de sang, immobile devant le cadavre d'une ménade. Elle se retourna en sentant ma présence et me défia silencieusement de la retrouver avec un sourire joueur avant de disparaitre à nouveau. J'échouai de courir lamentablement et m'arrêtai au bout de 3 heures pour réfléchir et me concentrer. Je n'entendis rien, je ne vis rien, je ne sentis rien et pourtant en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire elle m'avait sauté dessus et envoyé au tapis, me chevauchant en verrouillant sa prise sur mon cou. Ses canines étaient bien ressorties et elle devait être affamée car elle ne remarqua même pas lorsque je l'appelai pour l'inciter à se relever. Une lueur sauvage dansait dans ses yeux.

_ Et si je te mordais ?s'interrogea-t-elle à voix haute sans cesser de fixer ma gorge. Ça serait la fin de mes problèmes ! Plus de surveillance, plus d'obligations vis-à-vis de toi, plus de remontrances… ça me semble une excellente idée.

_ Sigrid !l'appelais-je en m'agitant.

_ Tu as peur d'une fille Lief ? Une ''reproductrice'' ?

_ Tu n'es pas une reproductrice, tu ne l'as jamais été !soufflais-je.

_ Tu dois vraiment avoir peur pour mettre ton gigantesque orgueil de côté et t'aplatir devant moi !ricana Sigrid sombrement.

_ Tu peux me mordre Sigrid mais je pense que tu le regretteras…

_ Je devrais avoir peur de toi ?pouffa-t-elle.

_ Tu sais très bien que tu n'as rien à craindre venant de moi ! Je pense juste que tu regretteras de perdre la seule personne qui te connaisse depuis toujours…

_ Si tu me connais si bien que ça, quelle est ma couleur préférée ?me défia-t-elle.

Ça remontait à si longtemps que j'avais peur de ne pas m'en souvenir mais pourtant quelque chose me revint…

_Flash-back_

__ Tiens-la plus fermement, conseillais-je à Sigrid._

_ Nous étions encore très jeunes, nous commencions à apprendre à nous battre à l'épée. Evidemment j'avais choisi de m'exercer avec Sigrid plutôt qu'avec un autre. J'avais déjà quelques bases que mon frère et mon père donc je montrai à Sigrid ce que je savais des armes. Je me moulai au corps de Sigrid pour lui montrer les bons gestes et pus humer sa délicieuse odeur. Je fus déconcentré quelques secondes et c'est Sigrid qui me rappela sur terre. Ma mini Freyja apprenait très vite et les mouvements que je lui montrai étaient déjà parfaitement maitrisés. Pas de doute, elle ferait une excellente combattante._

__ Tu sais pourquoi j'aime les armes ?me questionna-t-elle en me sortant brutalement de ma rêverie._

__ Non, dis-moi ?soufflais-je en l'enlaçant par derrière et en reposant mon menton sur son épaule droite._

__ Elles reflètent l'âme des guerriers. Avant une bataille elles brillent d'une lueur argentée magnifique, comme le clair de lune, et quand ils se laissent aller à leurs pulsions meurtrières sur un champ de bataille elle est salie par le sang de ses victimes, comme si les hommes oubliaient qui ils sont et ce que le monde a à offrir pendant ses moments. Quand ils reviennent et nettoie leurs épées ils retrouvent le calme et la paix. J'aime beaucoup la couleur d'une épée lorsqu'elle est immaculée. _

__ J'ai souvent l'impression que tu es la fille de Freyja et d'Odin, avouais-je._

_ Sigrid rit et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Nous nous lançâmes dans une partie de chatouilles qui fallut interrompre vu l'heure. Nous ne pûmes même pas désigner un vainqueur ! Quel gâchis !_

__ Je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot !la prévins-je au moment où nos chemins se séparaient._

__ Tu vas encore perdre Lief !pouffa Sigrid._

__ Nous verrons ça demain._

__ A demain !_

_ Sur ces derniers mots nous prîmes chacun un chemin différent pour rentrer dans nos maisons respectives._

_Fin du flash-back_

_ L'argent !répondis-je subitement. Parce que c'est la couleur d'une épée quand la lame n'est pas souillée.

Sigrid parut reprendre ses esprits et retira vivement ses mains de ma gorge. Ses canines ne se rétractaient pas, signe qu'elle avait toujours faim. Appius apparut et ne put réprimer le sourire qui envahit son visage en voyant notre posture. C'est vrai que si on n'avait pas assisté aux évènements précédents on pourrait avoir des idées totalement erronées.

_ Je ne pensais pas que je ça déraperait autant !mentit notre créateur en pouffant.

S'apercevant de notre situation Sigrid bondit sur ses pieds pour s'éloigner de moi.

_ Ne vous gênez pas pour moi les enfants !rit Appius.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !grogna Sigrid en s'enfonçant dans la forêt épaisse.

_ Une minute papillon !l'appela-t-il. Je ne viens pas sans raison. Ton ami le loup-garou est là. Il demande à te voir. Une urgence selon lui.

_ Ils sont arrivés, déduisit Sigrid.

Elle partit en vitesse, ne nous laissant même pas l'occasion de l'interroger sur cette déclaration. Il nous fallut courir derrière elle et nous ne la rejoignîmes qu'une fois au palais, dans les bras d'un lycan qui l'enlaçait avec tendresse. La jalousie me submergea mais la raison de sa venue m'empêcha de mettre fin à sa pitoyable existence.

_ Ils ont réussi à retrouver ma trace, lui expliqua-t-il.

_ Et tu n'as rien trouvé de plus intelligent que de mettre Sookie en danger ?siffla Appius avec mépris.

Le lycan écarquilla les yeux en comprenant la bêtise qu'il venait de commettre. Il s'agita nerveusement et se mit à balbutier.

_ Il faut que je parte…, je n'aurais jamais dû venir…, je suis tellement désolé Sookie…, je m'en vais de suite…

_ Ce n'est pas tout seul que tu parviendras !le raisonna Sigrid. Je ne suis pas une gamine et je connais déjà la bestiole !

_ Quelle bestiole ?s'informa Appius.

_ C'est…un genre de lycan génétiquement modifié, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. Des scientifiques qui ont voulu voir jusqu'où on pouvait pousser leurs capacités physiques pour en faire des travailleurs surpuissants qui ne demandent pas d'être payés. Le projet a dérapé, ces trucs n'ont aucun contrôle, ils n'arrivent pas à se transformer en humain et n'ont pas la compréhension des humains. Pour le reste c'est une véritable réussite, ils sont 3 fois plus grands qu'un loup-garou haut de gamme et niveau puissance…, n'en parlons même pas…

_ 3 fois plus grands !s'écria Appius.

_ Oui, ils se tiennent à peu près debout sur leurs pattes arrière. Ils ressemblent beaucoup à ceux d'Underworld. Mais ils étaient sous contrôle ?

_ Un lycan qui voulait les avoir sous son contrôle mais dès qu'il est entré dans l'arène ils l'ont mis en pièces, soupira le loup. La zone dans laquelle on les avait coincés est hors service, à part les tuer il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

_ Eh bien je pense qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter, on y va ?

_ Puis-je au moins te rappeler que tu es souffrante ?intervint Appius avec sarcasme.

_ Je suis guérie !sourit Sigrid.

_ Nous allons voir ça, tempéra-t-il.

Sigrid soupira lourdement et passa ses petites mains dans son dos pour détacher son corsage. Appius ouvrit grand les yeux quand il percuta et l'immobilisa en la plaquant dos contre son torse pour l'empêcher de se déshabiller devant le lycan.

_ On va voir ça plus tard, corrigea-t-il.

Nous entrâmes dans le palais et Sigrid ôta sa robe dans l'intimité de notre chambre. Nous n'étions qu'Appius et moi avec elle, la jalousie et le dégoût nous dissuada de le laisser entrer. Je restai bouche bée quand je vis sa robe tomber au sol, dévoilant une peau si saine qu'on ne pourrait même pas imaginer qu'elle ait été meurtrie.

_ Bon, je crois qu'on est tous d'accord, souffla Appius hébété.

_ Alors je peux y aller ?s'enthousiasma Sigrid.

_ Si Lief accepte de t'accompagner, négociais-je.

_ Il est exclu que je la laisse y aller seule !ripostais-je.

_ Je pense que beaucoup se porteront volontaires pour aider.

_ Ça tombe bien, il me faut du monde pour tendre une embuscade et les mener sur un terrain vierge où on pourra s'amuser.

Ça allait être gai, pensais-je en voyant le sourire de Sigrid.


	7. Chapitre 7

Sigrid se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être l'armurerie du palais et ouvrit en grand une armoire. Elle eut un sourire satisfait et décrocha d'un cintre une tenue de combat constituée de cuir. Elle l'enfila avec la rapidité que seul un vampire peut atteindre et se retourna vers nous pour nous donner des directives mais je fus incapable d'écouter. Sa tenue était trop… excitante…. J'en aurais presque bavé ! Son haut était fait d'une veste laissant un décolleté plongeant qui ne dévoilait pourtant pas sa superbe plastic et le col en était relevé pour protégé sa nuque. Ses mains gantées s'affairaient sur ses bottes qu'elle remettait par-dessus son pantalon en cuir tout en nous donnant ses instructions. Exaspérée par notre manque d'attention à ses propos elle nous frappa tous deux derrière la tête, nous remettant les idées en place.

_ Lèn est allé préparer l'embuscade, répéta Sigrid.

_ Parce qu'il en est capable ?sniffais-je avec mépris.

_ Si tu ne veux pas aider je t'en prie !hurla ma Sigrid. La sortie est par là !poursuivit-elle en m'indiquant la porte.

_ Ce que je me demande c'est s'il ne vaudrait mieux pas requérir l'aide de vampires, il n'a pas l'air très futé.

_ Felipe le connait et il a confiance en lui, siffla Sigrid. Puisque mon avis ne compte pas j'imagine que tu seras plus rassuré d'apprendre qu'un roi a confiance en lui.

_ Sigrid, soufflais-je. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je ne remets pas en cause ton jugement !

Elle me lança un regard noir et récupéra ses armes dans l'immense placard qui y était destiné. Je compris en en frôlant une qu'il s'agissait d'argent. Ces savants n'étaient pas si bêtes finalement puisqu'ils avaient pensé à leurs faiblesses et les moyens de les exploiter. Je me parai de gants pour me préserver de la brûlure de l'argent et prenais place sur le futur champ de bataille, l'analysant avec précision pour en tirer ses avantages et ses éléments handicapants. Sigrid avait fait un bon choix, cette clairière sera un terrain de jau parfait, et surtout assez grande pour recevoir nos nombreux et imposants visiteurs. Un bruit derrière moi m'alerta, un subtil bruissement de feuille. Je me tournai, vif comme l'éclair, pour voir Sigrid descendre d'une branche d'arbre après avoir analysé le terrain d'un point de vue différent.

_ Tu es certaine que tu n'as pas besoin de renfort ?m'enquis-je peu désireux de la voir se blesser.

_ A trois c'est jouable, éluda Sigrid. En les piégeant ici ils ont déjà commencé à s'amuser donc ce sera un jeu d'enfant mais si tu veux tu peux y aller, je ne voudrais surtout pas que monsieur perde son temps ici, ironisa-t-elle.

_ Ne pouvez-vous pas arrêter de vous disputer ? Juste 5 minutes ?intervint Appius en arrivant à son tour.

_ Je n'aime pas qu'on sous-estime mes capacités, grogna Sigrid.

_ Je n'aime pas qu'elle se mette inutilement en danger, me défendis-je.

_ Alors tu estime que les causes que je sers sont ridicules, cria Sigrid. Mais personne ne te retient Lief ! Je suis sûre que tu dois avoir autre chose à faire !

_ Je ne dis pas ça !m'écriais-je en levant à mon tour le ton. Je préfère que tu quittes cette clairière et que tu nous laisse ça !

_ C'est vrai que niveau combat je suis la pire des tâches !ironisa Sigrid. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une reproductrice ! Oh, mais j'oubliais, je ne peux plus avoir d'enfants ! Alors maintenant je suis vraiment inutile ! Franchement pourquoi on m'a transformée ? Je ne sers à rien !

_ Ça suffit maintenant !hurla Appius en nous séparant. Sigrid tu es une excellente combattante, au même titre qu'Eric, et tu n'as jamais étais une simple reproductrice.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tout le monde pense, souffla-t-elle acerbe.

_ Moi je le pense et c'est la seule chose qui compte puisque je suis ton créateur. Maintenant tu vas te calmer, t'étirer un peu et attendre bien sagement nos chers amis lycanthropes.

Sigrid se posta à l'opposé de la clairière, c'est-à-dire le plus loin possible de moi, puis s'étira consciencieusement. Même pour un vampire Sigrid était d'une souplesse incroyable mais c'était quelque chose d'étrange de voir un vampire ''s'échauffer''.

_ Ça lui permet de sentir mieux chaque partie de son corps, m'expliqua Appius sans que je lui pose la question. Sa coordination au combat n'en est que meilleure. Parfois quand je la vois se torde avec tant de facilité je me dis que son dos ne suivra pas et pourtant elle réussit des figures impensables. Tu auras l'occasion de le voir tout à l'heure.

_ Tu avais tout manigancé depuis le début, soufflais-je la mâchoire serrée. J'étais censé sortir vainqueur des joutes pour pouvoir justifier ma présence à ses côtés et ainsi faire que ton rêve se réalise.

_ C'est vrai, admit mon créateur sans honte. Il te faudra travailler pour pouvoir prétendre à nouveau à sa confiance.

_ Elle me déteste, autant la laisser partir et trouver quelqu'un qui ne lui fait pas horreur comme moi je le fais.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant ! Sigrid a besoin d'un véritable homme, pas d'une chochotte égocentrique. Bats-toi pour elle ! Tu sais très bien qu'elle en vaut la peine.

_ Pourquoi m'encourager de la sorte ? Tu m'as appris à ne jamais me laisser aller à mes sentiments, que c'était une faiblesse d'éprouver de l'amour.

_ C'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour que tu ne t'effondres pas Lief ! Tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu étais vide durant tes premières années !

_ Alors tu penses que l'amour existe chez les vampires ?

_ Vous en êtes la preuve irrévocable ! Tu l'aimes toujours après plus de 1 000 ans et elle…, elle t'a toujours aimé mais maintenant elle ne veut plus y croire, c'est ce qu'elle a apprit avec mon créateur.

Sigrid releva brusquement la tête et regarda dans l'obscurité de la forêt avec un sourire ravi. Elle se leva et se plaça à la droite d'Appius en attendant le coup d'envoi des réjouissances. Je serrai fortement le manche de ma hache, pas tellement rassuré d'ignorer pratiquement tout sur mes futurs adversaires. Un lycan s'encadra enfin à la lisière du bois. Plusieurs le suivirent puis un grand groupe fut finalement réuni à l'opposé de notre position, ignorant notre présence puisqu'ils marchaient à reculons, se sachant traqués. Sigrid avait raison, ces bêtes étaient immenses. Leurs aspects étaient presque humains si on oublié la morphologie canine spécifique aux loups : une gueule pourvue de dents tranchantes et luisantes sous la lueur de la lune, des griffes si aiguisées qu'elles ne laissaient pas de doutes sur l'étendu des dégâts qu'elles causaient et des ''bras'' et ''jambes'' musclés à la perfection. Les voir debout accentuait la bizarrerie de cette vision mais je m'efforçai à rester concentré.

Sigrid siffla comme on l'aurait fait pour rappeler un chien et le plus grand des loups se retourna vers elle avec une expression de pure rage. Celui qui semblait être le chef de la meute devait être très rancunier, particulièrement envers Sigrid. Il lui fit face avec un grognement effrayant, se préparant déjà à l'attaque. Sigrid sourit et s'avança vers lui avec sérénité. Je me retins de lui venir en aide, sachant que ça constituait le début des combats. Le loup lui balança un violent coup de patte dès qu'elle fut à sa portée mais Sigrid l'esquiva en fléchissant les genoux, abaissant son corps en faisant en sorte qu'il soit parallèle au sol sans jamais le toucher. Sa souplesse était ahurissante. Tout son corps se mouvait à sa guise, comme si rien n'était plus normal. Elle prit de l'élan en se relevant souplement et en profita pour décapiter son adversaire. Après cela elle saisit la seconde épée qui était accrochée dans son dos et sauta le premier lycan venu, lui rompant la colonne vertébrale en lui plantant ses deux lames tranchantes dans le dos. Appius considéra qu'il était temps pour nous de nous amuser aussi et fonça sur un lycan. Je ne tardai pas à suivre son exemple, étripant chaque loup avec une sauvagerie encore inconnue. Quand Sigrid finit par s'écrouler dans l'herbe au milieu des cadavres encore chauds des loups il était déjà tard. La clairière offrait un spectacle sanglant témoignant des atrocités que nous venions de commettre mais jamais je n'éprouverai de culpabilité face à mes actes, ils méritaient une mort violente, ils n'étaient que des animaux féroces et assoiffés de sang. Eux aussi avaient fait des victimes par centaines.

Sigrid haletait, souriant de satisfaction face à ce combat ô combien satisfaisant. Peu après elle ôta son haut en cuir, demeurant dans un soutien-gorge épousant à la perfection le galbe de sa magnifique poitrine. Nous étions tous maculés de sang mais rien n'importait pour le moment, juste ce goût agréable de triomphe. Je connaissais très bien l'étincelle de bonheur qui brillait dans les yeux de Sigrid, je l'avais vu tant de fois par le passé…

_Flash-back_

_ J'avais l'impression de la chercher depuis des heures. Sigrid avait décidé de se lancer dans une partie de cache-cache et évidemment elle était introuvable. L'ennui était qu'elle adorait se cacher dans les lieux les plus sombres de la forêt et c'était justement de là que venait le danger. N'allez pas croire que j'avais peur, loin de là, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ma Sigrid, elle n'avait que 10 ans. Plusieurs chasseurs émérites étaient revenus estropiés de la partie des bois que je fouillais en quête de Sigrid. Un immense loup noir selon leurs dires. Aucuns d'entre eux n'avait survécu à ses blessures et je craignais qu'il soit déjà trop tard pour Sigrid. _

_ Je sentais la panique m'étreindre comme un immense étau de métal se resserrant sans cesse autour de mes entrailles. Il faisait tellement sombre dans ce coin éloigné que je ne parvenais presque pas à voir mes pieds. Les arbres tordus semblaient hostiles et les hululements des chouettes des avertissements mais je n'avais pas le droit de laisser ma bien aimée dans ce lieu sinistre. Soudain quelque chose s'agrippa à moi, semblant descendre d'un arbre, et me fit tomber au sol sous son poids._

__ Surprise !hurla Sigrid joyeuse. J'ai encore gagné !_

__ Sigrid !soufflais-je soulagé, me retournant pour voir ses yeux. Tu n'aurais pas dû aller si loin !_

__ Mais c'est trop facile sinon, bouda mon aimée._

__ Plusieurs chas…_

__ Chut !m'intima-t-elle en posant sa main sur ma bouche._

_ Nous tendîmes tous deux l'oreille, percevant le bruit d'un animal s'approchant. Un loup surgit devant nous. Il était immense et noir, comme le décrivait nos chasseurs. Il s'approcha d'un pas prédateur de nous, se frottant à Sigrid puis m'observant avec attention. Il lécha la joue de Sigrid avec tendresse et me donna un coup de museau dans l'épaule avant de quitter notre champ de vision._

__ Filons, murmurais-je._

_ Sigrid se releva sans bruit et je lui pris sa main pour courir en direction du village. Une fois suffisamment éloignés je la pris dans mes bras, comme pour m'assurer qu'elle était toujours avec moi._

__ J'ai gagné !répéta Sigrid euphorique avec cette même étincelle de joie._

__ Tu es folle, soupirais-je amusé._

__ Admets plutôt que tu es absolument nul quand il s'agit de trouver quelqu'un !rit Sigrid._

__ Tu n'aurais pas dû t'aventurer si loin ! C'est un miracle que le loup ne nous ait rien fait ! Il a mit fin aux vies de beaucoup de chasseurs expérimentés !_

__ Ce n'était peut-être pas le même._

__ C'est le seul loup qui habite cette forêt ! Ne sois pas sotte Sigrid !_

_ Vexée par mon ton dur Sigrid se détourna de moi et rentra chez elle sans un mot. Je ne la revis pas pendant plusieurs jours. J'étais conscient que je l'avais blessée mais je ne pouvais pas aller frapper à sa porte pour m'excuser parce que mon père l'apprendrait et m'empêcherait définitivement de la voir. J'errais tristement dans la forêt, me remémorant tous nos rires heureux qui l'avaient longtemps habitée, puis me souvenait l'endroit où Sigrid aimait se retrouver seule pour méditer. J'y courais comme si ma vie en dépendait et fort heureusement je l'aperçu, allongée dans l'herbe fraiche, regardant rêveusement les nuages. Je me couchai à côté d'elle et elle commença à commenter les formes des nuages, me parlant si notre dispute n'avait jamais eut lieu. Un nuage lui plut, il avait la forme d'une virgule et semblait l'inspirer des idées agréables. Je travaillai 3 jours entiers lorsque je ne me trouvais pas avec elle afin de créer un pendentif le représentant. Puisqu'elle m'avait dit qu'on aurait pu en ajouter un second pour faire un cercle j'eu l'idée de m'en faire un que j'accrochai à ma nuque. Ses yeux brillèrent de cette flamme que j'aimais tant voir habiter puis elle me sauta dans les bras pour m'enlacer. Quand elle repoussa ses cheveux pour que je lui noue au cou, me laissant sa peau délicate exposée, je ne résistai pas à y déposer un tendre baiser. Dès la première fois qu'elle observa l'effet du pendentif sur sa peau elle commença à jouer avec pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, comme s'il s'agissait d'un réflexe. Son sourire valait bien tout le travail que j'avais fait sur ce qui à l'origine n'était qu'une simple pièce de métal. _

_Fin du flash back_

Ce même morceau de métal qui s'élevait et s'abaissait en suivant les mouvements de sa poitrine pendant qu'elle respirait calmement. J'imagine que même si elle le cachait elle le portait toujours après notre dispute au sujet du raid. Grisée à mon tour par l'air frais de cette soirée et le chant des criquets je lâchai mollement mes armes et me laissai tomber dans l'herbe, les yeux grands ouverts sur le ciel étoilé. Pour mon plus grand malheur Felipe arriva pour nous prévenir que la zone était nettoyée de tout mutant et qu'il ne restait plus qu'à détruire leurs cadavres. A la suite de cette annonce il s'allongea près de Sigrid et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras. Sigrid gémit de mécontentement et se releva pour s'éloigner de lui avec une humeur tout d'un coup plus boudeuse. Appuis la recueillit dans ses bras et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

_ Un effet secondaire du combat, expliqua-t-il pour défendre Sigrid.

Or lui comme moi savions très bien que c'était un énorme mensonge. Sigrid était toujours joyeuse après une bataille, elle aimait tant se battre, la vérité c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas du contact de Felipe, la preuve, elle restait sagement dans les bras d'Appius. Felipe parut le croire et laissa Sigrid en paix.

_ Vous vous êtes bien battu mes enfants, nous félicita notre créateur. Vous me rendez tellement fier. Allez vous reposer, vous le méritez bien.

Sigrid récupéra ses armes et sa veste et quitta sa veste avant de quitter le champ de bataille à mes côtés. Aucun mot ne fut échangé durant le trajet. Il n'y avait tout simplement rien à dire en de tels moments. J'observai ses traits doux, elle semblait calme mais pourtant une émotion sous-jacente la torturait. Le contact de Felipe devait lui faire penser à de mauvais souvenirs. Je me promis solennellement que jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un ôter son magnifique sourire de ses lèvres ni me priver de son mélodieux rire. Celui qui comptait lui faire du mal avait du souci à se faire car je serai sans merci.


	8. Chapitre 8

Ce soir je me réveillai assez tôt. Sigrid et Appius étaient encore endormis. Sigrid semblait torturée, comme s'il elle était prisonnière d'un mauvais songe. Ne supportant pas de la voir comme ça je m'approchai d'elle et mis ma main sur la peau dénudée de son dos dans le but de la réveiller doucement.

_ Sigrid, l'appelais-je en la secouant légèrement. Sigrid réveilles-toi !

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et se releva rapidement en m'appuyant un poignard sur la gorge. Elle ne m'avait pas reconnu visiblement.

_ Doucement ma belle, l'apaisais-je en mettant ma main sur la sienne armée. C'est moi, Lief. Tout va bien.

Sigrid soupira elle se recula.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu étais en permanence armée, plaisantais-je en regardant son poignard.

_ C'est comme ça qu'on m'a éduquée.

_ A quoi rêvais-tu ?repris-je sérieux.

_ Ça ne te concernes pas Lief, s'emporta Sigrid en se détournant de moi.

_ Ça me concerne, grondais-je en la saisissant durement par le bras. Ouvres les yeux Sigrid ! J'ai grandi avec toi, je sais très bien que tu ne t'effrayes pas d'une bagatelle ! Je ne suis pas ton ennemi et tôt ou tard j'apprendrai ce que tu me caches !

_ Alors je choisis tard, me répondit tristement Sigrid en partant.

Je restai immobile telle une statue pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand Appius se réveilla il me demanda l'objet de mon irritation et je fus donc obligé de lui raconter notre altercation.

_ Tu sais quelque chose, déduis-je en le voyant grimacer.

_ Je n'ai aucune certitude mais j'ai un doute sur une personne.

_ Qui ?grondais-je prêt à faire un massacre.

_ Tant que je n'aurais pas de preuves solides je ne te le dirai pas parce que je sais bien qu'avec ton tempérament tu vas faire des choses irréfléchies. Vas plutôt la rejoindre et essayes de la calmer.

Je lui lançai un regard noir mais accédai à sa demande, plus par envie de voir Sigrid que par souci de me montrer obéissant. Je la retrouvai assise les pieds dans l'eau de la fontaine gigantesque du jardin, jouant comme une enfant en envoyant de petites vaguelettes d'eau en battant les pieds. Je m'installai près d'elle et attendis en silence, la laissant s'amuser. Sigrid adorait l'eau, pas étonnant qu'elle soit venue se calmer ici. Je me perdis dans mes pensées lorsque soudain je reçu de l'eau en plein visage. J'arquai un sourcil, faussement étonné, et dirigeai mes yeux vers le visage rieur de ma douce Sigrid. Quand je reçu une seconde gerbe d'eau je décidai de contrattaquer, après tout, un viking ne se laisse jamais embêter. Le seul problème dans ma brillante théorie était que Sigrid aussi était une viking mais bon, nous ne faisions que jouer innocemment. Je me relevai, la prenant dans mes bras au passage, et la jetai à l'endroit le plus profond du bassin. Lorsqu'elle tomba elle s'arrangea pour m'entrainer dans sa chute. Le résultat ? 2 vampires viking trempés et riant comme des enfants. Le poids de l'eau dans nos vêtements rendait nos gestes lourds et gauches ce qui m'amena à enlever mon haut et mon pantalon, me contentant de rester en sous-vêtement. Sigrid en avait fait de même mais plus rapidement ce qui m'empêcha de voir venir l'attaque suivante. Je me retrouvai au sol, plaqué sous l'eau par ma jolie valkyrie. La bataille se poursuivit, toujours plus puérile, mais fut interrompue par les rires de notre créateur. Sigrid se releva0 d'un bon et redressa son dos en mettant ses mains derrière son dos pour feinter d'être restée sage tout ce temps. Quand je me mis à rire elle me replongea la tête sous l'eau. Je l'attrapais par les pieds pour la faire tomber à son tour. Lorsqu'elle se libéra de mon emprise elle revînt à la surface.

_ Mais vous avez quel âge ?riait Appius. 100 ans ?

Bien sûr ce n'était pas méchant. Il était très heureux de voir que ça se passait bien. Restes à voir si ça pouvait continuer.

_ Felipe met à votre disposition son jet pour que vous puissiez rentrer à Shreveport quand vous en aurez envie, reprit Appius plus sérieusement. Enfin…, quand vous serez sortis de ce bassin…

Et il se remit à rire, tout content de sa blague. Je me mis à la hauteur de Sigrid et lui tordais les cheveux afin d'en sortir le surplus d'eau qui s'y trouvait. J'avais toujours eu un faible pour ses étaient tellement soyeux que la seule chose à laquelle je pensai quand je les voyais à la lumière du soleil était d'y perdre mes doigts en les caressant. La lueur de la lune ne la dévalorisait pas pour autant. Sigrid était toujours d'une beauté éthérée, si mon cœur pouvait battre je ferais un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'elle est proche de moi. Sigrid imita mo geste, m'essorant les cheveux avec plus de force que nécessaire. Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait vu le sourire canaille qui avait envahit ses lèvres. Je la chatouillai juste un peu, sur un point que je savais sensible, pour lui faire lâcher prise.

_ Tu triches !bouda mon unique amour.

_ Je n'en avais pas conscience, mentis-je avec un grand sourire.

Elle fronça les sourcils, me regardant durement même si je savais qu'elle n'était pas fâchée. Je la balançai sur mon épaule et me rendis dans notre chambre.

_ Fais tes valises, lui conseillais-je. Qu'on puisse partir assez vite.

_ Déjà ? Pourquoi on ne reste pas au palais ?

_ Dans 1 mois on pourra aller où tu voudras mais pour le moment j'ai des responsabilités à remplir.

Sigrid détourna le regard et soupira en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, telle une enfant capricieuse. Je souris, l'attirai dans mes bras pour l'embrassai sur la joue avant de la dirigeai vers son armoire pour qu'elle fasse son sac. Elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac, comme je le lui avais demandé, mais ne se priva pas de lâcher de profonds soupirs à intervalles réguliers. J'avais l'impression de rajeunir, Sigrid n'avait pas changé. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'aimais. Toujours naturelle et insouciante mais tellement sérieuse lorsqu'il fallait se battre. Sigrid savait évaluer la gravité des situations auxquelles elle était exposée, c'était un grand atout chez un vampire. Certains restent toujours sur leur gardes, jusqu'à en devenir parano et se pourrir la vie alors que d'autres, trop insouciants, se font tuer à la première occasion. Sigrid avait trouvé le juste milieu à tout ça.

Elle jeta son sac à mes pieds et se remit à bouder. Je lui souris et remarquai qu'elle était toujours en sous-vêtement.

_ Tu voudrais bien t'habiller avant de partir, ris-je.

_ Et si j'ai envie de partir comme ça ?me défia-t-elle.

_ Sigrid, grognais-je faussement menaçant.

_ Lief, me répondit-elle tout sourire.

Je me mis à gronder comme un animal sauvage. Sigrid ne broncha pas, confiante, mais je lui sautai dessus pour la plaquer au sol et le chatouillai jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque.

_ Tu vas t'habiller, tranchais-je sans m'arrêter.

_ Tu réalises qui tu défies là ?

Je ne me souciai pas de sa menace et continuai de la chatouiller jusqu'à sa capitulation.

_ O.K, O.K, je vais m'habiller, concéda Sigrid après 1h de lutte acharnée.

_ Bien. Allez files !

Sigrid se releva et enfila le premier truc qu'elle trouva, c'est-à-dire une robe noir en lycra, extrêmement moulante et pas très longue. J'haussai un sourcil et la regardai réprobateur.

_ C'est ça que tu appelles habillée ?

_ Quoi ?soupira Sigrid exaspérée. J'ai mis quelque chose sur le dos, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

_ Moi, personnellement, je vois un T-shirt sur ta peau, pas une robe. Si tu mets un pantalon tu pourras sortir, mais pas avant.

_ Non mais tu rigoles là ? Appius n'a jamais dit qu'il voulait m'envoyer dans un couvent !

_ S'il-te-plait Sigrid. Mets quelque chose sur tes jambes.

_ Tu es impossible Lief ! Je ne te surveille pas moi ! Essayes de faire pareil ou on arrivera jamais à se supporter !

_ Sigrid, je t'en supplie ! Juste pour ce soir, fais ce que je te dis. Avec le décalage horaire nous arriverons au Croquemitaine avant la fermeture et je n'ai pas envie que mes vassaux commencent à me défier parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à gérer leurs hormones.

_ C'est quoi le Croquemitaine ?

_ Le bar que je tiens à Shreveport, Louisiane.

_ Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée ? Un bar, c'était déjà ton activité favorite d'y passer ton temps quand tu étais humain alors pourquoi perdre les bonnes habitudes !sniffa Sigrid soudain glaciale.

Elle enfila un jean dessous sa micro robe et sortit de la chambre. Après m'être habillé à mon tour j'appelai Pam pour qu'elle se prépare et prévenais Appius de notre départ.

_ Bon courage mon fils, me souhaita-t-il sur un ton paternaliste. Tu en auras bien besoin.

_ Au revoir maître, m'inclinais-je respectueusement.

Sigrid entra à son tour et fit son au revoir à Appius sans jamais m'adresser un regard.

_ Essayes de rester sage, grimaça-t-il.

_ Toujours, promit Sigrid cassante avant de se détourner de lui pour se rendre au jet.

Après une dernière chiquenaude encourageante nous quittâmes Appius. Pendant la distance qui nous séparait de l'avion Pam m'interrogea sur mes projets.

_ Tu comptes vraiment partir avec elle ?

_ Oui Pam, soupirais-je.

_ Et je peux venir ?

_ Pour quoi faire ?m'étonnais-je.

_ Si vous faites un stage de remise en forme avec au programme un concentré de sexe alors pourquoi je m'en priverais ?

_ Tu crois vraiment que c'est tout ce qu'il y a entre nous ? Du sexe ? Je ne l'ai jamais touchée Pam, pas une seule fois !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire alors ?

_ Voyager, rattraper le temps perdu et faire une pause dans tous ces complots politiques et les problèmes engendrés par les autres Cess.

_ Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu ne vas pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec elle ! C'est une bombe ! Même moi je ne sais pas si…

_ Je ne te permets pas !sifflais-je en m'arrêtant de marcher. Si tu lui manques de respect tu me manques de respect aussi et quelles que soient nos relations il est exclu que tu manques de respect envers une entité supérieure. Ne te l'ais-je pas enseigné Pamela ?

_ Je suis désolée maitre. Je suis confuse et ne parviens pas à saisir vos motivations.

_ Tu devrais essayer de fréquenter une personne pour autre chose que le sexe. Je tenais à Sigrid bien avant de savoir quel genre de relation entretenait un couple dans le lit conjugal.

_ Attends ! Toi, Eric Northman, ne fréquentais pas Sigrid par désir de son corps mais juste de sa compagnie ?se mit à rire Pam.

_ Non, moi, Lief Erikson, désirai passer ma vie avec elle bien que j'ignorai encore les plaisirs charnels, corrigeais-je froidement.

_ Excuses-moi, je ne pensai pas être offensante, murmura Pam.

Après un regard meurtrier je repris le chemin vers le jet. Sigrid s'amusait avec une Nintendo DS, nonchalamment vautrée sur un fauteuil. Pam me regarda, surprise de l'attitude de mon aimée. Elle leva les yeux vers Pam et lui fit un chaleureux sourire avant de refermer sa console et l'inviter à prendre une place près d'elle. Mon enfant ne se fit pas prier et la rejoignit avec plaisir. Je m'installai un peu plus loin avec mon ordinateur portable pour vérifier mes mails.

_ Donc, commença Sigrid. Vous êtes à quel poste dans votre royaume ?

_ Je suis le bras droit de mon shérif, et maitre, dans la 5° zone de la Louisiane Madame.

_ L'enfant de Lief ?s'étonna Sigrid. Encore une fois j'aurais dû m'y attendre ! Lief a toujours aimé les belles femmes, pas surprenant qu'il vous ait transformée. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas un seul fils.

Je soupirai en fermant les yeux, sachant déjà comment ça allait tourner. Bordel de merde ! Il y a moins d'une heure tout se passait bien ! Pam me lança un regard inquiet. Elle ignorait comment réagir sans me contrarier puisque si elle mettait Sigrid en colère je lui en voudrais mais si elle me défier devant elle ça n'arrangerait rien non plus.

_ A vrai dire je suis la seule enfant de mon maitre Madame, répondit Pam timidement.

_ Quel âge ?

_ 2 siècles.

_ Bravo Lief, me lança Sigrid sarcastique. Tu as réussi à tenir 8 siècles sans entrainer quelqu'un dans tes embrouilles !

_ Je suis très heureuse d'être un vampire Madame.

_ Oh vraiment ? On n'a pas dû avoir la même éducation.

_ C'est un très bon maitre.

_ Je n'en doute pas, ironisa Sigrid.

Pam ne savait plus où se mettre et garda le silence en fixant ses mains jointes sur ses genoux. C'était bien la première fois que je la voyais si gênée. Comment j'allais pouvoir la contenir suffisamment pour m'assurer le respect de mes vassaux pendant 1 mois si déjà en moins de 5 minutes elle me manquait à ce point de respect ? J'allais devoir l'enfermer dans ma demeure de Shreveport –même si je savais qu'elle n'y survivrait pas bien longtemps mais c'était un bien faible prix à payer pour garder Sigrid en sécurité— ou sous surveillance permanente, peut-être celle de Pam ou de Clancy. Ça allait donner !

_ Tu jouais à quoi ?la distrait Pam.

_ New Mario Bross.

_ Je te voyais plus jouer à Nintendogs.

_ Trucs de chochottes ça !rit-elle. J'ai plus l'âge de jouer à ça !

Pendant que leur discussion se poursuivait sans encombre je reçu une très mauvaise nouvelle : Stan Davis m'attendait ce soir au bar. Simple visite de courtoisie mais avec Sigrid je n'ose même pas penser à ce que ça allait donner.

_ Pam, l'interpelais-je. J'aurais besoin que tu restes chez moi avec Sigrid ce soir.

_ Parce qu'en plus je suis enfermée !s'insurgea Sigrid de plus en plus irritée par mes demandes.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Stan passe au club ce soir.

_ Oh ! Je vois… Il vaut mieux que nous restions chez mon maitre ce soir, conseilla-t-elle à Sigrid avec douceur.

_ Je ne vais pas commencer à me laisser dicter ma conduite. Qui est ce vampire pour qu'il vous fasse si peur ?

_ Ce n'est pas une question de peur, il est plus jeune que mon maitre mais il aime les belles femmes et s'ils en venaient aux mains le club n'y survivrait pas, de même que nos alliances.

_ Je ne veux pas louper ça, sourit Sigrid en jubilant.

Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ! Je l'avais toujours protégée et m'étais même battu pour elle à plusieurs reprises et elle faisait tout pour me pousser à bout. Le Croquemitaine avait beau être mon bébé j'allais devoir le sacrifier pour faire valoir mes droits sur Sigrid.


	9. Chapitre  9

Pam ayant planifié notre arrivée pendant le vol, Grande Ombre nous attendait avec un 4X4 tout neuf de couleur noir. Ses canines descendirent d'un coup en voyant Sigrid. Je feulai pour lui remettre les idées en place. Sigrid était à moi, personne n'avait le droit de la convoiter. Il secoua la tête, comme s'il sortait d'une transe, et fit ses hommages à Sigrid. S'il réagissait comme ça alors je n'imagine même pas la réaction des autres. Nous nous dirigeâmes au club en silence puisque Grande Ombre essayait de se faire oublier. Stan nous attendait déjà quand nous arrivâmes au club. Il bava littéralement à la vue de Sigrid.

_ Sigrid, soufflais-je. Sois gentille, vas avec Pam, elle t'accompagnera chez moi.

_ Pourquoi tiens-tu toujours à m'empêcher de m'amuser ? Et puis vois le bon côté des choses : si jamais une bagarre éclate je t'aiderai à raser cette beuverie.

Réjouissant, en effet. Elle me contourna avec un sourire joueur et salua Stan. Ce dernier lui prit la main pour la baiser.

_ Ma douce Sookie, ronronna-t-il. Plus belle de jour en jour.

_ Stan, sourit-elle. Toujours un si bon orateur.

_ C'est toi qui m'inspire ces doux mots, ma délicieuse muse.

Sigrid lui fit un sourire faussement conquise et libéra sa main pour s'éloigner et visiter le club.

_ Pourquoi Sookie traine-t-elle avec un type comme toi ?me demanda Stan sans la quitter du regard. Elle n'est pas du genre à végéter dans un bureau pour faire du commerce.

_ Je pars avec elle, résumais-je.

_ Non !se mit-il à rire. Avec toi ? Tu rigoles là !

_ Non, grognais-je. Et si tu n'as pas envie que je te jette de ma zone tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de la regarder comme ça.

_ Elle n'est pas à toi Northman.

_ Tu es chez moi et Sookie est sous ma protection donc ça revient au même.

_ Comme tu es dans de charmantes dispositions je pense que je vais me priver de ta compagnie ce soir pour une autre plus agréable, ironisa Stan en rejoignant Sigrid.

Sigrid parlait avec Grande Ombre, souriant comme le chat ayant mangé la souris. Visiblement elle avait appris quelque chose qui l'amusait follement. Lorsque Stan arriva près d'elle il posa la main sur le bas de son dos, comme pour assoir son territoire. Sigrid se retourna et lui sourit, comme si elle était heureuse de sa présence ici. Je fulminai en observant la scène. Mes crocs chutèrent lorsque je vis sa main descendre sur ses fesses. Le saisissant par l'encolure je l'envoyai valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les vampires sur sa trajectoire eurent la présence d'esprit de s'éloigner et écartant leurs humains donc il n'y eut pas d'autres blessés que Stan. Il y avait maintenant une grande fissure dans le mur mais le plus urgent était Stan qui se relevait déjà et s'apprêtait à me sauter dessus.

_ Les garçons, soupira Sigrid en s'interposant.

Manque de chance Stan n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce changement qu'il était déjà sur elle, l'envoyant rouler au sol en la tenant fermement. Lorsqu'ils buttèrent contre le bar Sigrid, qui était couchée au sol immobilisée par Stan, sortit ses crocs avec une expression de fureur. Il n'aurait jamais dû toucher à Sigrid. Je le pris par le tissu de sa chemise et le plaquais contre un mur avec toute la force que j'avais.

_ Eric, mon ami, trembla Stan.

_ Il n'y a pas de ''mon ami'' qui tienne Stan, sifflais-je menaçant. Je t'avais clairement dit de ne pas t'approcher d'elle et toi tu lui sautes à la gorge.

_ Je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus Eric.

_ Ça tu peux en être certain.

_ Lâches-le Lief, me commanda Sigrid d'une voix froide.

Voyant que je ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre elle vint se poster à côté de moi et me dévisagea avec colère.

_ Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de défier mon autorité Sigrid, grondais-je à son intention. Tu es sur mon territoire donc tu appliques mes règles.

_ Mais tu te prends pour qui ?s'emporta Sigrid. Tu crois peut-être que je vais te prêter allégeance ! Il faut que tu redescendes sur terre là Lief !

Ma colère se dirigea entièrement vers Sigrid. Je me débarrassai de Stan pour pouvoir régler une fois pour toutes nos comptes.

_ Dégage, lui ordonnais-je. Ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici.

Il prit ses jambes à son cou et déguerpit comme un lapin. Je constatai alors que le club était vide. Pam avait dû faire le nécessaire pour nous laisser parler. Les canines de Sigrid n'étaient toujours pas rentrées mais ma colère était telle que je ne m'en souciai pas.

_ Tu n'as pas changé, cracha-t-elle. Toujours à jouer les petits chefs en estimant que tout t'est dû.

_ Tu es sur mon territoire, sous ma protection ! Le minimum serait que tu m'ignores à défaut de me respecter mais non ! Tu fais tout pour me faire perdre le contrôle devant mes vassaux ! Pourquoi ça t'amuses tant de me faire perdre ce que j'ai mis tant d'années à acquérir ?

_ Je ne veux pas être ici, alors rends-nous service à tous les deux : laisses-moi me barrer !

_ Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire ça !

_ Alors tu décides de me pourrir l'existence en me retenant enfermée chez toi, me privant de tout contact social ! Tu n'as vraiment pas changé Lief ! Tu n'as jamais compris que je ne t'appartenais pas ? Inutile de faire tout un cinéma avec ta jalousie puisqu'elle n'a pas lieu d'être. Je ne suis pas à toi.

Je savais très bien à quoi elle faisait référence. Encore une fois ma passion pour elle jouait en ma défaveur…

_Flash-back_

_C'était lors de la seconde semaine après mon retour d'expédition. J'étais dans une taverne –comme tous les soirs— et buvais sans compter. Sigrid entra pour relayer la femme du propriétaire qui était enceinte. Personne ne lui avait demandé mais elle aimait tant son amie Tara qu'elle avait refusé de la voir se fatiguer autant dans son état. Sigrid s'était arrangée avec la seconde serveuse pour ne pas me servir mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas, je savais bien qu'elle était en colère contre moi. Je passai ma soirée à l'observer depuis ma table mais lorsqu'un de mes compagnons d'armes s'abaissa à lui mettre la main aux fesses, délivré de toutes ses conventions sociales par l'alcool, ma réaction ne tarda pas à se manifester, assez violemment je l'avoue. Je m'étais jeté sur lui et l'avais roué de coups jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance._

_Sigrid avait tenté de délivrer le malchanceux mais dans mon emportement je n'avais pas remarqué ses efforts. Lorsque je me relevai je vis dans les yeux de Sigrid que je venais de faire une énorme bourde. Ses jolis yeux étaient remplis de larmes contenues et son expression faciale témoignait de son dégoût. Elle devait se sentir coupable de la tournure des évènements mais c'était uniquement de ma faute. Avant que je ne puisse lui dire elle me jeta dessus le chiffon qu'elle avait à la main et me gifla avec force._

__ Je te déteste Lief Erikson. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi._

__ Sigrid, l'appelais-je alors qu'elle s'éloignait._

__ Je ne te connais plus. Tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie. Oublies que j'existe._

_Cette réplique haineuse eut l'effet de me faire dessaouler instantanément. Ma Sigrid ne voulait plus de moi dans sa vie… Comment j'allais faire maintenant pour continuer à avancer, sans elle ? Je sortis du bar et passai la nuit dehors, marchant dans la forêt sans destination. Il me fallait me contenir en présence de Sigrid, tout ce que je faisais par jalousie me retombait inévitablement au coin du nez. Je l'aimais trop pour prendre de tels risques avec elle. La perdre serait une catastrophe…_

_Fin du flash-back_

Ça ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. _**Je**_ ne pouvais pas en supporter d'avantage. Sigrid me faisait perdre la tête et je pense qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Je la voulais si dur, j'avais tant besoin d'elle. C'était la seule femme dont je désirai plus que le corps. Je voulais tout d'elle : sa compagnie, sa tendresse, son humour, son intelligence, sa jovialité et bien sûr son corps… Dans un élan de ferveur je la saisi par les bras d'une prise implacable et écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser n'avait rien de tendre, c'était 1 millénaire de frustration contenue. Sigrid répondit avec violence au baiser et enfouit ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour avoir un support sur lequel s'appuyer pendant que mes mains se postaient sur ses hanches pour la faire reculer jusqu'au bar su lequel je l'asseyais en me positionnant entre ses jambes. Embrasser Sigrid était juste extraordinaire. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'en rêvai et pourtant c'était encore meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer auparavant. Ses lèvres charnues s'assemblaient à la perfection avec les miennes et leur douceur donnait au baiser beaucoup de facilité tant nos lèvres glissaient l'une sur l'autre avec aisance. Notre premier baiser…, qui aboutirait certainement à notre première fois…

Je l'allongeai sur le bar, poussant au préalable tout ce qui s'y trouvait et me plaçai au dessus d'elle, bien calé entre ses jambes pour lui laisser connaitre l'étendu de ses charmes sur moi. Sigrid gémit en se tortillant sous moi pendant que je raffermissais ma prise sur son corps. Soudain elle se figea et me repoussa, me faisant presque me vautrer par terre tant j'étais surpris. Dire que j'étais frustré était un euphémisme. Je ne pouvais pas être plus prêt pour elle ! Je tentai de reprendre contenance sans grand succès et la regardai, interrogateur.

_ J'ai besoin de voir ton comptable.

_ Mon comptable ?répétais-je avec amertume. Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour me repousser ?

_ Je ne plaisante pas Lief. Tu me remercieras plus tard.

_ Pourquoi devrais-je changer d'activité ? Ce n'est pas si urgent.

_ Si. Tu as un problème d'insubordination dans tes rangs. Il y a un traitre parmi les tiens.

_ Un traitre, soupirais-je. Je ne peux pas laisser ça passer, ça se répand trop vite. Qui soupçonnes-tu ?

_ Grande Ombre, le barman.

_ Pourquoi m'aurait-il trahit ? Il est mon associé depuis près d'un siècle !

_ Il est criblé de dettes, tout le monde sait ça, et quand je lui parlai de ce sujet tout à l'heure il avait l'air gêné.

_ Bien… Je vais appeler le comptable…

C'était sans conteste la pire et la meilleure soirée de ma vie. D'une part j'avais enfin pus m'approprier les lèvres de Sigrid mais de l'autre je n'étais pas parvenu à conclure l'affaire. Connaissant Sigrid, elle allait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous et continuerais à se quereller avec moi jusqu'à notre prochain dérapage, en espérant que nous parvenions à nouer une relation stable au terme de celui-ci…

Finalement Sigrid avait raison. Le notable avait récemment remarqué qu'il manquait de l'argent dans les caisses. La douceur de Sigrid nous substitua à l'hypnose et l'homme nous confia même avoir des doutes sur Grande Ombre. Nous n'avions pas remarqué que ce dernier était tapi dans l'ombre mais lorsqu'il bondit sur Sigrid pour se venger de sa dénonciation il me fallut agir vite. D'un mouvement je saisi ma massue et transperçai mon ancien barman et associé dont le sang coula sur ma douce. Elle eut le réflexe de se protéger le visage mais pour le reste elle fut aspergée de sang. Imaginez, ma douce déesse à l'effluve encore plus alléchant et à l'aspect si érotique. Elle ne devait pas le percevoir comme ça vu son regard écœuré. Je lâchai mon arme maculée de sang pour prendre le poignet de Sigrid et la plaquer contre mon torse. Remontant son bras à la hauteur de mon visage, je le léchai de bas en haut pour recueillir le sang qui le couvrait.

_ Lief !s'écria Sigrid étrangère à la sensualité du moment. Arrêtes ça ! C'est dégoûtant !

_ Humm, Sigrid…

_ Lâches-moi Lief !

_ Goûtes, ordonnais-je d'une voix rauque avant de l'embrasser avec tout ce que j'avais.

Dans un premier temps Sigrid tenta de me repousser, révulsée rien qu'à l'idée, mais elle finit par se laisser aller dans mes bras, goûtant le sang de mon défunt associé sur ma langue. Je gémis et la tirai plus près de moi, désireux d'aller encore plus loin mais l'humain était toujours là et Sigrid semblait plus pudique que moi.

_ J'ai besoin d'une douche, constata-t-elle en grimaçant.

_ Rentrons, soupirais-je déçu.


	10. Chapitre 10

_ Comme si j'allais dormir dans ta chambre ! Tu ne veux pas que je t'apporte le petit déjeuner au lit tant qu'on y est ! Et pourquoi pas faire ton ménage en tenue de soubrette !s'écria Sigrid.

_ Je n'ai pas assez confiance en toi pour te laisser si loin, soupirais-je fatigué.

_ Pas confiance en moi ?

_ A la première occasion tu ne te gêneras pas pour t'évanouir dans la nature. Oses me dire que tu ne guettes pas déjà le moment où je tournerais le dos pour pouvoir t'enfuir !

Sigrid souffla et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. J'avais raison. Comment allais-je pouvoir veiller sur elle dans ces conditions ? Cette femme signera ma mort définitive.

_ Je ne veux pas dormir avec toi, s'entêta Sigrid boudeuse.

_ Faut-il vraiment que j'appelle Appius pour que tu obéisses ?

On dirait le style de menaces utilisées par les baby-sitters lorsque l'enfant n'obéit pas. Pathétique…

_ Il sera du même avis que moi !

_ J'en doute. Ecoutes Sigrid, tu sais très bien que je ne te ferai pas de mal alors pourquoi on parle encore de ça ? Je n'abuserai pas de ta chaste personne !

_ Je ne veux pas dormir avec un inconnu !

_ Je te connais depuis que j'ai 4 ans Sigrid ! Si je suis encore un inconnu pour toi alors combien de temps te faut-il pour apprendre à me connaitre !

_ Je ne t'ai rencontré que la semaine dernière.

_ Je t'ai rencontré il y a plus d'un siècle de cela.

_ C'est faux ! Tu m'as toujours menti, et même là tu continues !

_ Je ne t'ai menti qu'une seule fois quand j'étais humain Sigrid. Et si c'était à refaire je le referais de la même façon parce que je sais que c'était la seule solution.

_ Mentir n'est jamais une solution.

_ Tu vas me dire que tu n'as jamais menti pour protéger un des tiens !

_ C'est différent ! J'ai menti à des vampires qui menaçaient mes proches, pas aux proches eux-mêmes !

_ Le sujet te concernait directement, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement !m'écriais-je courroucé.

_ Tu n'as plus ma confiance Leif, acheva Sigrid avec calme. Si tu ne peux pas être convaincu de la loyauté de ton partenaire de combat alors tu peux être assuré d'y perdre la vie, moi je n'ai pas confiance en toi donc je refuse de me battre à tes côtés.

Sur cette dernière réplique assassine elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers une chambre d'ami. Pas confiance en moi ! J'avais pourtant toujours tout fait pour qu'elle soit en sécurité et elle ne m'accordait même pas le droit de me battre à côté d'elle ! C'était une insulte monumentale pour un guerrier viking ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que Sigrid me dise ça ! Le pire c'était que j'étais un excellant combattant sans vouloir me vanter. Je faisais tout pour me montrer digne d'elle et elle, elle me répudiait ! L'amour allait me faire perdre la raison ! _**Cette femme**_ allait me faire perdre la raison !

Je partais dans ma chambre, rageant contre le monde entier pour l'indifférence de la seule femme que j'aie jamais aimée, puis enlevai tous mes vêtements pour me mettre au lit.

Le réveil fut abrupt. Quelqu'un me secouait comme un poirier en rigolant. Ce rire cristallin…, c'était évidemment Sigrid. J'ouvris les yeux et grognai faiblement. Sigrid était assise sur mon bassin, seulement séparée de mon entrejambe par le drap qui cachait ma nudité. Elle semblait d'humeur joyeuse, habillée en hippie avec un bandeau sur ses cheveux. Un grand symbole peace and love pendant à son cou et vêtue d'une ample tunique turquoise. Pour le reste elle portait un minuscule short en jean, presque invisible sous sa tunique. Ce style lui allait très bien. J'aurais voulu être avec elle pendant cette période bénie, faire l'amour à chaque occasion et en publique, sans oublier la consommation de produits hallucinogène –qui fonctionnaient aussi sur les vampires mais sans les dangers pour la santé. Le paradis quoi !

La question la plus urgente était : pourquoi Sigrid me chevauchait, riant aux éclats habillée ainsi ? Etais-ce une invitation à une orgie organisée par un vampire nostalgique de ce temps ? En regardant l'état de ma chambre je remarquai qu'elle avait fouillé dans mes placards pour en ressortir une tenue de même style.

_ Allé debout !s'enjoua-t-elle. Pam a organisé une fête chez elle sur le thème des années hippies.

_ Fête ou orgie ?

_ Fête, soupira Sigrid en cessant de me secouer.

_ Drogues ?

_ Evidemment !s'écria Sigrid en roulant les yeux.

_ Génial, souris-je en posant mes mains sur ses hanches.

_ Lèves-toi et habilles-toi !m'ordonna Sigrid en se levant.

Je soupirai à la perte de ce contact mais décidai d'obéir. La tenue que Sigrid m'avait choisie était composée d'une chemise blanche, presque transparente, et colorée nuances bleu turquoise et rose bonbon. Le pantalon était un jean bleu pâle à pattes d'éph' et un collier identique au sien. Quand je finis de brosser mes cheveux Sigrid revint pour me placer un bandeau sur le front, à la même manière que le sien. Elle avait mis des spartiates chocolat avant de me rejoindre. Pas trop l'époque mais ça s'intégrait bien au reste.

_ Tu es prêt ? On peut y aller ?

_ Je n'attends que toi, souris-je.

_ Alors on peut y aller !s'impatienta Sigrid.

Je ris de son enthousiasme. Sigrid ne changera jamais ! Pam nous attendait en bas. Rien qu'à son regard je devinai qu'elle s'amusait follement du manque d'obéissance de Sigrid. Personne ne m'avait jamais défié avant elle, où du moins il n'avait pas vécu longtemps après ça. Pam et Sigrid bavardèrent comme des pies pendant le trajet et je fus reconnaissant de ne plus être forcé à assister à leurs discutions sur la mode une fois arrivés. Enfin…, soulagé…, ça ne dura qu'un instant puisqu'en franchissant le seuil de la maison de Pam je su tout de suite que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'avoir emmenée Sigrid ici. Ça grouillait de vampires et d'humains désinhibés par les drogues qui circulaient et je ne pourrais pas refreiner ma jalousie si je voyais Sigrid dans les bras d'un autre.

Comble de malheur, Sophie-Anne entra dans la maison, visiblement à ma recherche. Elle semblait très énervée et je ne pense pas que cette orgie improvisée puisse la calmer. On aurait presque put voir la fumée lui sortant par les oreilles.

_ Eric !hurla-t-elle en m'apercevant. Tu étais censé apprendre à ton enfant à diriger une zone, pas enchainer les séances de débauches jusqu'à ton départ ! Je pense que je vais rappeler ton créateur pour lui conseiller de trouver à Sookie une personne plus responsable pour assurer sa protection !

_ Sophie !ronronna Sigrid en se jetant dans ses bras. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, minauda-t-elle. Je m'ennuyai tellement ici ! Eric ne cherchait qu'un moyen de me distraire un peu avant de m'abandonner pour de bon pour s'occuper de l'apprentissage de Pam.

_ Ma pauvre chérie, la plaignit la reine avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Je ne savais pas que tu t'ennuyais tant ici !

Par la suite Sophie-Anne tira Sigrid avec elle sur un fauteuil et ma Freyja miniature passa son temps dans les bras de la reine, se faisant plaindre en recherchant son affection comme une enfant en mal d'amour. Je rageai de voir la situation dégénérer autant mais fis de mon mieux pour me contrôler. En ayant plus qu'assez à minuit, je m'éclipsai sans un mot pour rentrer chez moi. J'en avais assez de la distance de Sigrid à mon égard, je voulais récupérer notre complicité d'avant. Je me souvenais avec nostalgie de ce temps béni où Sigrid me sautait dans les bras pour me dire bonjour, juste parce qu'elle était heureuse de me voir. Arrivé dans ma chambre je jetai ma chemise dans un coin, me débarrassant du foulard que j'avais dans les cheveux pour les attacher avec un lien en cuir avant de repartir dans le salon, uniquement vêtu de mon jean.

Je m'installai sur mon ordinateur et consultai les nouvelles sur des sites consacrés aux informations politiques des vampires. Pas grand-chose de neuf hormis la sanction d'un vampire pour avoir dérobé une humaine déjà impliquée avec un vampire. Le pauvre bougre avait été torturé avec de l'argent dans la bouche pendant plus d'une heure. Il arrivait que les vampires chargés de choisir les peines soient particulièrement durs avec les coupables.

Je sentis soudain une main frôler la peau de mes épaules avant que deux bras passent autour de mon cou et qu'un corps frêle m'enlace par derrière. Je reconnu instantanément l'odeur de Sigrid et me détendis. J'étais surpris de sa soudaine humeur câline mais je n'allais certainement pas m'en plaindre. Je passai un bras autour de ses hanches pour la faire me contourner et l'installai sur mes genoux. Malgré ce subit élan de tendresse je n'avais pas digéré son comportement précédent visant à se faire plaindre de la reine. J'avais conscience d'être complètement stupide de ruiner ce petit moment de paix en me montrant froid et rancunier mais je ne voulais pas laisser de non-dits entre nous.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ce soir ?grinçais-je.

_ Ce qui m'a prit ?s'écria-t-elle choquée en se dégageant de mes bras. J'ai juste sauvé ton petit cul de viking ingrat et borné ! Tu sais jusqu'où Sophie peut aller quand elle est contrariée ? Mais non ! Tu préfères encore m'accuser d'avoir révélé une vérité alors que mon seul but était de t'épargner la torture ! Finalement j'aurais mieux fait de la laisser passer ses nerfs sur toi, je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi ça a servi que je me tue à donner le change pour le remerciement que j'en ai !

Alors elle avait fait tout ça pour moi ! Quel con ! Je n'avais même pas réfléchi à cette possibilité ! Je faisais vraiment tout de travers avec elle… Je venais de gâcher bêtement le seul moment de tendresse qu'elle m'offrait depuis nos retrouvailles. Maintenant elle était vraiment furieuse.

_ Je suis désolé Sigrid, m'excusais-je en me levant pour la prendre dans mes bras. J'ai tiré des conclusions hâtives alors que j'aurais dû te faire confiance.

_ Ne me touches pas !me repoussa-t-elle sans ménagement. Tu sais très bien que je déteste qu'on s'apitoie sur moi alors expliques-moi comment tu as fait pour déduire que je voulais vraiment me faire plaindre !

_ Sigrid, je t'en prie, soufflais-je réellement mal. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû douter de tes motivations.

Sigrid croisa les bras et me fixa d'un regard noir avant de partir dans sa chambre en fulminant, claquant la porte au passage. Je savais bien qu'elle attendait d'autres explications mais devant elle je manquai toujours de mots. Que devais-je lui dire ? Que devant elle je perdais tous mes moyens de réflexion et qu'une simple étincelle suffisait à allumer le feu ardent de ma jalousie sans limites ? Que je l'aimais à en perdre la raison ce qui me faisait mal interpréter le moindre contact qu'elle établissait avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Que si je m'écoutai je l'emmènerais loin de toute civilisation et rattraperais ce millénaire que nous avions passé loin l'un de l'autre ? Que je ne voulais rien de plus que couper tout lien avec le monde contemporain pour rester avec elle et la nourrir de mon sang au même titre que je me nourrirais du sien ?

Je soupirai, sachant que je n'arriverais jamais à lui dire mes sentiments sans provoquer inévitablement sa colère. C'était si frustrant d'être si proche d'elle sans pouvoir l'avoir. Pendant 1 000 ans j'avais cru l'avoir perdue à jamais et maintenant qu'elle réapparaissait dans ma vie je faisais tout foirer. Il fallait que je commence à réfléchir comme elle pour pouvoir la comprendre et communiquer plus aisément avec elle. Je voulais que le moment de tendresse gratuit et spontané qu'elle m'avait offert intègre notre quotidien. J'avais encore du chemin à faire pour y parvenir… Appius n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il m'avait dit qu'il me faudrait travailler dur pour l'avoir !

En y repensant j'avais vraiment été stupide de penser qu'elle cherchait à se faire plaindre. Sigrid ne cherchait jamais à se faire plaindre…

_Flash-back_

_ Nous étions en milieu d'après-midi. J'attendais Sigrid depuis des heures dans la clairière où nous nous rejoignions tous les jours mais ce jour-là elle ne vînt pas. Rongé par l'inquiétude je m'approchai furtivement de son foyer, restant au couvert des bois pour ne pas être repéré. C'est là que j'aperçu la mère de Sigrid, pleurant dans les bras de son mari. Dans un premier temps je pris peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à mon aimée mais je ne tardai pas à la repérer non loin, assise sur une pierre avec une expression des plus tristes. Je patientai là jusqu'au moment où Sigrid prit congé de ses parents en leurs disant avoir besoin de se vider la tête. Dès qu'elle fut assez loin de ses parents je la rejoignais et marchai à ses côtés en silence pendant plusieurs minutes avant de craquer._

__ Tu vas me dire ce qui est arrivé !m'impatientais-je frustrés de son silence._

__ Olaf est mort, m'annonça-t-elle sans ciller. _

_ Olaf était son frère. Il devait avoir 17 ans à l'époque et bien que sa sœur n'en ait que 14 il prenait toujours bien soin d'elle et la traitait avec respect en lui offrant beaucoup d'affection. Il savait très bien qu'elle était différente des autres filles et lui avait montré comment se battre, mais elle le savait déjà…_

_ Sigrid aimait beaucoup son frère et je devinai que sa mort devait beaucoup l'affecter._

__ Je suis désolée, m'excusais-je pour ma brusquerie. Toutes mes condoléances pour ton frère, soufflais-je en la prenant dans mes bras._

_ Elle ne répondit pas à mon étreinte. Elle se contenta de rester très digne et même froide à la limite mais je savais bien qu'elle faisait ça pour ne pas flancher. Sigrid n'aimait pas se montrer faible, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'acceptable dans sa famille d'être faible, alors elle était forte, malgré son jeune âge elle tenait coûte que coûte…_

__ Je suis convaincue qu'il est heureux au Vahalla. C'était un guerrier brave et il méritait de mourir couvert de gloire sur un champ de bataille._

__ C'est normal de pleurer les êtres chers, lui assurais-je désireux qu'elle ne garde pas cette souffrance en elle._

__ Pourquoi devrais-je pleurer le destin noble de mon frère ? Nous devrions tous nous réjouir de sa fortune et fêter son passage dans l'autre monde._

_ Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait vraiment foi en ce qu'elle disait mais elle s'efforçait de le répéter pour s'en convaincre._

__ C'est tout à fait compréhensible d'éprouver de la peine vis-à-vis de sa mort, insistais-je. Je suis là pour toi Sigrid, tu n'as pas à te montrer forte pour tout le monde. Tu es en droit de craquer, laisses-moi t'aider à surmonter ça._

__ Je ne comprends pas tes paroles Leif, mentit Sigrid avec cette même attitude distante._

__ Mais enfin Sigrid !m'emportais-je. C'est moi ! Ton ami ! Tu n'as pas à me mentir ! Ne vas pas me dire que ça t'indiffère que ton frère soit mort ! Je te connais trop pour avaler ce genre de sornettes ! Si c'était moi qui mourrais tu t'en moquerais aussi ?_

_ Sigrid baissa les yeux, avouant involontairement qu'elle me mentait délibérément. Je me forçai à reprendre le contrôle et soufflai profondément. _

__ Pourquoi refuses-tu de partager ça avec moi ?soupirais-je en prenant ses mains dans les miennes._

__ Parce que c'est égoïste ! Souffrir ne justifie pas de faire souffrir les autres par extension !_

__ Tu ne peux pas garder toute cette souffrance en toi ! Tu vas finir par suffoquer !_

__ Dans ma famille la pitié est bannie Leif. C'est quelque chose que nous ne tolérons pas et ce serait déshonorer les miens de commencer à inspirer la pitié aux personnes qui me sont proches. Je refuse de tomber si bas. Rien que pour la mémoire de mon frère je me dois de rester digne._

_ Je soupirai en sachant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'opinion sur la question et la prit dans mes bras. Si elle refusait de pleurer sur mon épaule elle n'avait en revanche aucun motif pour refuser mes étreintes. _

_Fin du flash-back_

J'aurais dû savoir que Sigrid se faisait plaindre parce qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête pour me venir en aide. Jamais elle ne se permettrait de faire pitié à qui que ce soit, et n'ouvrait si ouvertement son cœur à personne, même pas à son meilleur ami…


	11. Chapitre 11

Dès le lendemain je me mettais au travail pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires avant de passer le relais à Pam. Avant de partir pour le Croquemitaine, j'étais passé dans la chambre de Sigrid pour savoir si elle désirait m'accompagner mais cette dernière me tourna obstinément le dos et resta blottie dans les couvertures de son lit. Je l'avais embrassée sur le front avant de partir même si je savais qu'elle était hostile à ma présence puis j'avais récupéré mon ordinateur et l'avais laissé bouder dans sa chambre.

Dès mon arrivée au club j'eu un très mauvais pressentiment. Je sentais beaucoup de tension émaner de Pam et quand elle me rejoignit dans mon bureau elle semblait apeurée. Je constatai rapidement qu'elle avait peur de mes réactions. Visiblement elle savait quelque chose que devrait susciter ma fureur. La voyant proche de craquer je m'installai dans mon fauteuil en cuir et attendais simplement qu'elle crache le morceau.

_ J'ai été surveillé le concurrent maître, bafouilla-t-elle de plus en plus anxieuse.

_ Et ?l'incitais-je voyant qu'elle hésitait à me raconter la suite.

_ J'ai vu Sigrid, ou Sookie, dans un bar de strip-tease et c'était elle qui dansait, débita Pam sans respirer.

Je restai quelques instants en silence, mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier, une colère sourde grandissait en moi. Sigrid allait vraiment avoir des nouvelles du pays quand je lui mettrai la main dessus !

_ Restes ici et occupes-toi du bar, grognais-je en me levant.

Je ne comptai pas gaspiller ma colère sur elle, ce qui la soulagea, mais plutôt la concentrer sur Sigrid une fois que je l'aurais trouvée. Je savais de quel club Pam parlait, il venait de s'ouvrir récemment et nous devions encore évaluer s'il était un rival dangereux. Des vampires le tenaient et les danseuses étaient elles aussi des vampires. Mais qu'est-ce que Sookie était allé foutre là-bas ! Les vampires qui dansaient n'avaient vraiment aucune dignité et se pliaient en quatre pour satisfaire les désirs des humains en comptant les extra qui se poursuivaient dans les chambres mises à disposition pour les clients. Sigrid allait vraiment m'entendre !

Je claquai violemment les portes du club en ignorant le pathétique vigil et repérai immédiatement Sigrid. Elle était perchée sur des talons hauts noirs de 10 cm minimum et portait un ensemble rouge sang couvrant une très petite superficie de son corps. Pendant que je l'observai elle finissait de danser sur _You can leave your hat on_ et autorisait à un client repoussant à lécher la peau entre ses seins sur laquelle elle venait de renverser un petit verre de vodka. Mon plan était simple : dans un premier temps j'allais briser la nuque de ce misérable avorton qui osait toucher mon amante puis je ramènerai Sigrid à la maison et la baiserai tellement dur qu'elle ne songera plus jamais à fuir loin de moi ou à refuser mon affection. Peut-être que c'était la seule solution, lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais et la voulais pour lui faire réaliser que j'étais le seul dont elle avait besoin.

Quand je m'approchai de l'estrade sur laquelle se trouvait Sigrid je remarquai qu'elle surveillait un des deux propriétaires du club mais sur le moment je ne trouvais pas cette information pertinente. Je la tirai par le bras et la rattrapai pour ne pas qu'elle tombe par terre mais tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse affolante. Sigrid se débattit avant de me reconnaitre puis me gifla avec force. L'un des propriétaires se déplaça et affronta ma fureur mais Sigrid s'élança sur lui et le décapita. La moitié des danseuses du club s'effondrèrent en hurlant de douleur ce qui laissait supposer que le défunt vampire les avait toutes engendrées. Sigrid s'échappa de mes bras et rejoignit l'issue de secours en courant. Je la poursuivais mais elle était extrêmement rapide même juchée sur ses talons hauts. La course-poursuite fut très longue et je rageai de voir Sigrid s'exposer ainsi aux regards de tous ceux qui pouvaient nous voir alors qu'elle était si peu vêtue. Quand enfin, au détour d'une ruelle, j'entendis qu'elle arrêtait sa course il s'était déjà passé plus d'une heure.

Je me figeai quand je m'aperçu que ma douce Sigrid était en train de saigner un homme. Le soulagement m'envahit quand je réalisai que ce n'était pas un humain mais deux meurtres en une seule soirée, avec des témoins en plus, serait très dur à dissimuler. Pourquoi Sigrid avait-elle fait ça ? Juste pour me causer des ennuis ? Etait-elle si rancunière ?

Je la saisis par les bras et la secouai avec force quand elle eut achevé le vampire. J'étais fou de rage et ça n'allait pas s'arranger de si tôt.

_ Mais tu es folle ?hurlais-je. Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? Tu veux vraiment que je me fasse tuer pour tes bêtises ?

Sigrid se dégagea et me gifla une seconde fois pour me remettre les idées en place. Je serrai les dents et feulai mais ne la touchai plus. Mon regard devait être plus ardent que les flammes de l'enfer elles-mêmes, la lave courrait dans mes veines et rien n'aurait put m'aider à me calmer… ou peut-être récupérer de force ce qui était mien mais il aurait encore fallut que Sigrid soit consentante.

_ Ces mecs méritaient de mourir !s'écria Sigrid elle aussi furieuse.

_ Pourquoi es-tu allé dans ce club pour danser comme une salope si tu méprisais ces types ?grognais-je en serrant les poings pour me contenir.

_ Pour aider les danseuses. Elles étaient toutes des enfants non consentantes de ces deux types et ils utilisaient l'ascendant que leur offrait ce lien sacré pour les obliger à faire ces _choses_ dégoutantes avec ces humains, grimaça-t-elle écœurée.

_ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue m'avertir avant de te jeter toute seule dans cette expédition punitive ? Et d'où as-tu eu ces informations ?

_ Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je savais que tu ne m'aiderais pas et c'est Sophie-Anne qui m'a rapporté les rumeurs hier.

_ Et pourquoi ne t'aurais-je pas aidée ?m'écriais-je excédé.

_ Parce que tu approuves ce genre de choses, cracha-t-elle méprisante. Pour toi les femmes ne sont que des objets qui ne servent qu'à satisfaire leurs maris sur le plan sexuel et à tenir la maison.

Entendre l'opinion que Sigrid avait de moi me doucha. Ma colère retomba d'un coup pour laisser place à la tristesse et la culpabilité. Peut-être avait-elle dit ça sous le coup de la colère mais j'en doutais…

Une brise fraiche nous fouetta et Sigrid enroula ses bras sur elle-même dans une veine tentative de faire barrière à l'air froid de la nuit. Maintenant que ma colère était passée et que nous étions seuls dans cette ruelle je pouvais pleinement apprécier la tenue qu'elle portait. Je ne verrais aucun motif à la voir porter ce genre de vêtements pour mon plaisir exclusif… La voir si peu vêtue me rappela la première fois où j'avais eu la chance de l'avoir près de moi, entièrement nue…

_Flash-back_

_ C'était 2 ou 3 mois avant le départ pour l'expédition, je ne me rappelle plus exactement mais je sais que je n'étais pas encore marié à Aude. Il faisait assez beau et bien que je ne sois pas très sale j'avais eu envie de partir me baigner dans la rivière. Je n'étais déjà pas quelqu'un de très pudique à l'époque donc la présence proche d'une autre personne ne me dérangea pas. Je ne savais pas de qui il s'agissait puisqu'au moment où je passai elle était immergée et seuls ses vêtements trahissaient sa présence. Je me déshabillai rapidement et plongeai à mon tour. Quand je me redressai j'aperçu à quelques mètres de moi la silhouette douce d'une jeune femme de dos essorant ses longs cheveux blonds. En général je n'étais pas curieux de ces choses-là, non moi j'étais curieux quand il s'agissait de Sigrid uniquement, mais pourtant mes yeux restèrent rivés sur la jeune femme. Je crois qu'inconsciemment j'avais déjà reconnu la magnifique crinière de mon aimée._

_Bientôt elle perçut ma présence et se tourna vers moi. C'était bien évidemment Sigrid. Elle rougit fortement et se cacha la poitrine en me reconnaissant. J'éclatai de rire et la rejoignis à la nage. J'étais content de la voir, nous n'avions pas encore eut l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble cette semaine. Je l'atteignis rapidement et la pris dans mes bras comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire quand je la voyais. Sigrid fut encore plus gênée de ce rapprochement parce que sans que je m'en rende compte mon corps lui aussi était très content de voir Sigrid… C'était arrivé peu de fois et la majorité de celles-ci j'étais seul dans ma chambre à penser rêveusement à ma douce Sigrid. Dans de rares cas un rapprochement, pourtant innocent, avec Sigrid avait provoqué ce genre de phénomène. A ce moment-là j'étais encore un peu trop inexpérimenté pour savoir ce que c'était mais je pense que Sigrid le savait déjà puisqu'elle était toujours affreusement gênée quand je devenais dur alors que je la tenais dans mes bras. Néanmoins j'adorai voir Sigrid rougir et ne lui avais jamais caché mon anatomie. J'aurais tant voulu être son premier amant. Au moins j'aurais été le premier homme qu'elle aura vu entièrement nu et j'en retirai une immense fierté._

_J'attirai Sigrid à moi sans me préoccuper de la réaction de mon corps et lui frottai le dos pour la détendre pendant que je riais de sa gêne. Sigrid finit par se laisser aller dans mon étreinte et passa ses petits bras autour de ma taille avant de reposer sa tête sur ma poitrine, au niveau de mon cœur battant la chamade._

__ Je suis content de te rencontrer ici, soufflais-je en la berçant tendrement. Tu m'as manqué cette semaine._

__ Tu m'as manqué aussi, me répondit Sigrid en relevant la tête pour rencontrer mon regard._

_ Je lui souris tendrement et caressai sa joue droite avec tendresse avant d'y déposer un baiser._

__ Pourquoi rougis-tu toujours quand je suis si près de toi ?souris-je amusé._

__ Je trouve ça inapproprié. Si nos familles venaient à apprendre les rapports que nous entretenons nous serions certainement chassés de nos foyers respectifs._

__ Je ne trouve pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit d'approprié dans nos rapports et si quelqu'un venait à le dire à nos parents j'en serais ravi._

__ Tu voudrais être chassé de chez toi ?s'étonna Sigrid._

__ Je me moque de ça. Si je pouvais échapper à l'autorité de mon père je serais libre d'épouser la femme que je veux et c'est toi que je choisirais si je le pouvais. Je n'ai vraiment aucune affinité avec les autres femmes du village et quand je vois le genre de relation qu'entretiennent Aude et mon frère je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me marier. C'est avec toi que je veux faire ma vie moi !_

__ Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi !pouffa-t-elle. Ça va aller tout seul une fois que tu seras marié, tu verras._

__ Sottises !sniffais-je boudeur. C'est avec toi que je suis le plus proche, c'est avec toi que je veux fonder une famille et partager le reste de mes jours._

__ La vie n'est pas si simple Leif, me sourit Sigrid contrite._

__ Je voudrais qu'elle le soit. Je ne devrais même pas m'attarder ici et allait directement chez ton père pour te réclamer !_

__ Ne vas pas compromettre ton avenir pour moi Leif, me déconseilla Sigrid avec sagesse._

__ Mais c'est toi mon seul avenir !_

__ Tu trouveras le bonheur dans les bras d'une autre femme, m'assura-t-elle confiante mais pas réjouie de la perspective. _

__ Je pourrais te faire changer rapidement d'avis, la défiais-je tout d'un coup beaucoup plus ludique._

_ Sigrid parut comprendre la menace et s'éloigna prudemment de moi mais il était déjà trop tard. Je me jetai sur elle et la plongeai sous l'eau. Nous passâmes une bonne heure à jouer ainsi avant que finalement nous soyons trop éloignés de notre point de départ et que Sigrid n'ait plus pieds. La voyant en difficulté du fait de sa fatigue et du manque à récupérer une respiration plus contrôlée je la pris dans mes bras et guidai ses jambes pour qu'elles s'enroulent autour de mon bassin, repliant, sans en avoir eu l'intention, ma longueur contre le bas de son ventre. Nous restions ainsi enlacés, haletants d'une part à cause de ces nouvelles sensations que nos corps en contact nous faisaient découvrir mais aussi de l'effort physique que nous venions de fournir. La pensée d'avoir Sigrid dans mes bras, entièrement nue alors qu'aucun autre homme n'avait put la toucher si intimement ne m'avait vraiment pas aidé à me calmer. Je voulais qu'elle soit la mère de mes enfants et que je sois son unique amant, le seul à pouvoir profiter de son corps sublime…_

_ Peu après je nous tirai sur le bord de la rivière pour nous allonger dans l'herbe. Sigrid me laissa découvrir l'anatomie féminine sur elle. Dans un premier temps mon attention fut attirée par sa poitrine. Elle avait des seins magnifiques qu'on aurait put pensés avoir été faits pour s'ajuster à mes mains. Je m'attardai plus particulièrement sur ses tétons dressés avant de caresser l'ovale de son sein droit d'un toucher aussi léger que celui d'une plume. Sigrid rit quand je laissai mes lèvres se presser sur la peau de son ventre avant d'aspirer l'eau qui demeurait dans son nombril. Par la suite j'avais laissé ma main parcourir la toison annonçant sa terre promise et ma main avait convoité ce qu'à l'époque j'ignorai être son clitoris. Enfin, ma main avait dessiné les bords de l'entrée de son antre du plaisir mais sans jamais s'y introduire. Sigrid semblait avoir très chaud après mon toucher, ou étais-ce l'embarras qui colorait ses joues de ce rouge que j'aimais tant. Toujours est-il qu'elle n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle de la situation alors elle me renversa sans s'assoir sur mon bassin. Sachant qu'elle était trop timide pour imiter mon exploration je décidai de l'aider et me redressai en position assise pour récupérer sa main et lui faire caresser la zone la plus érogène de mon corps._

_Un frisson de plaisir m'avait instantanément parcouru mais ce serait manquer de respect à Sigrid d'exiger d'elle de m'offrir plus. Les vikings étaient des hommes possessifs qui exigeaient d'être le seul amant de leurs concubines. Le mari de Sigrid n'aurait jamais accepté de savoir qu'elle avait connu un autre homme avant lui alors qu'il s'agissait de son premier mariage, sans même parler des risques qu'elle tombe enceinte. Cette éventualité m'aurait évidemment ravie mais Sigrid méritait beaucoup mieux que fuir pour protéger son amour et son enfant. Elle méritait un mariage dans les règles et qui lui apporterait le statu digne d'une femme de sa catégorie. _

_Souhaitant désamorcer cette situation avant que je ne sois plus capable de m'arrêter je jetai Sigrid sur mon épaule avant de sauter dans l'eau une nouvelle fois. Nous passâmes plus de 3 heures à jouer ainsi, oubliant toutes nos inhibitions, mais l'air se rafraichissait rapidement en cette saison et il nous fallut nous couvrir et rentrer au chaud dans nos foyers respectifs._

_Fin du flash-back_

Je repris conscience de l'instant présent. Pour le moment le plus important était que je regagne sa confiance si je voulais espérer pouvoir profiter à nouveau de son affection.

_ Je ne t'ai jamais considérée comme un objet Sigrid, tu le sais très bien. Si j'avais eu vent de ce qu'ils faisaient j'aurais moi-même fait en sorte qu'ils trouvent leurs morts finales dans mes mains, je n'aurais jamais laissé passer ça.

Des larmes rouges s'accumulaient dans ses yeux mais elle s'efforçait de les contenir. J'ignorai pourquoi ce phénomène la bouleversait autant et je savais qu'elle n'était pas prête pour m'en parler mais je refusai de la laisser ainsi, si désemparée. Je n'avais jamais vu Sigrid pleurer et je ne voulais pas commencer aujourd'hui mais ça semblait inévitable. J'utilisai ma vitesse surhumaine pour la prendre dans mes bras avant qu'elle puisse me repousser et la berçai en frottant son dos puisque je savais qu'elle se laisserait aller dans mes bras ainsi. La réaction de Sigrid me surpris. Elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à moi et laissa ses pleurs lui échapper. C'était comme si elle s'ouvrait pour la première fois en moi et j'en étais vraiment très ému. Le soulagement de retrouver un peu de notre relation passée, la tension de la colère évaporée, l'émotion de voir Sigrid si bouleversée et la douleur de l'avoir pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps dans mes bras, me causèrent de verser quelques larmes à mon tour. Je resserrai mon étreinte sur Sigrid, l'enveloppant plus étroitement dans mes bras pour qu'elle soit à l'abri de la morsure du froid de la brise nocturne.

_ Ça va aller ma chérie, promis-je. Je suis là, on va y arriver ensemble. On va leur chercher de nouveaux maîtres, plus dignes d'elles, et qui leurs offriront une bonne éducation. On va faire ça ensemble, d'accord ?

Sigrid cessa de pleurer et hocha timidement la tête sans lever les yeux de peur de croiser mon regard. Je remontai son visage près du mien pour la forcer à rencontrer mes yeux et essuyai tendrement ses joues avant de poser un chaste et bref baiser sur ses lèvres. Sigrid prit subitement conscience de sa quasi-nudité et cacha honteusement son corps de ma vue. Je souris à sa réaction et déboutonnai ma chemise.

_ Tu oublies que j'en ai vu bien plus, susurrais-je à son oreille pendant que je lui enfilai ma chemise.

Je crois qu'elle n'aurait pas put être plus gênée. J'étais agréablement surpris qu'elle se rappelle de ça. Après m'être emparé de sa main je la conduisais à travers le dédale de rues que nous avions parcouru en courant tout à l'heure. Le club était toujours ouvert quand nous arrivâmes. Ma main tenait toujours fermement celle de mon aimée et je la portai à mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser avant de prendre la parole.

_ Le club va fermer, déclarais-je froidement à l'attention des humains. Tout le monde dehors, je ne veux plus vous revoir ici.

Les danseuses se regroupèrent autour de nous, ignorant ce qu'elles devaient faire face à cette situation. Je fus horrifié d'en compter 16. Il fallait vraiment avoir l'esprit tordu pour transformer 16 jeune filles sans leurs consentements et les forcer à mener de telles activités.

_ Bonsoirs mesdemoiselles, les saluais-je respectueusement. Je vais vous demander d'aller vous habiller puis de nous rejoindre ici-même pour discuter de votre avenir.

Elles parurent toutes angoissées mais obéirent dans la crainte d'être maltraitées j'imagine. Ces deux vampires avaient déshonoré notre race par leur comportement. J'étais bien heureux qu'ils aient rencontré leurs trépas.

Je pris Sigrid dans mes bras et m'asseyais à une table en l'installant sur mes genoux. Pendant que les danseuses s'habillaient je cajolai ma douce, la berçant contre mon torse en caressant ses cheveux d'or. Comme j'étais surpris du temps que prenaient les danseuses à se changer je levai les yeux en direction de leurs loges et remarquai qu'elles nous fixaient avec un air ébahi. Elles étaient étonnées de me voir manifester de l'affection pour Sigrid ! Je n'arrivai même pas à imaginer ce qu'elles avaient dû subir pour en arriver là !

_ Je vous en prie, venez vous assoir, les invitais-je.

Chacune d'elle récupéra un siège et s'installa face à nous.

_ Comme vous avez put le deviner, vos créateurs sont morts ce soir, commençais-je avec gravité. Je voudrais être le porte-parole de notre communauté en vous exprimant mes plus sincères excuses vis-à-vis du comportement de vos créateurs. Les vampires ne sont pas aussi retorses normalement. Vous êtes trop inexpérimentées pour prendre la liberté qui vous êtes dû, vous vous feriez tuer en un rien de temps, alors pour faire amende honorable pour avoir laissé vos créateurs s'installer ici sans surveiller de plus près leurs activités nous avons conjointement décidé avec Sookie de vous trouver de nouveaux maîtres, des maîtres qui vous éduqueront comme n'importe quel vampire, des maîtres dignes de votre respect et votre admiration.

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent avant que les danseuses réalisent que leur calvaire prenait fin ce soir. Beaucoup éclatèrent en sanglots de soulagement et de bonheur et nous prirent dans leurs bras. Nous les conduisîmes au Croquemitaine qui était maintenant fermé en raison de l'heure tardive. Je les laissai se nourrir convenablement avec les bouteilles de sang synthétique que j'avais en réserve et réfléchissais à la suite. Je ne pourrai jamais héberger ces 16 filles chez moi, je n'avais pas la place. Le club était assez grand et son étanchéité à la lumière leur permettrait d'y séjourner en toute sécurité. Quand j'en parlai à Sigrid elle insista pour rester sur place. Je m'y restreignis alors à mon tour puisque je ne voulais pas la quitter d'une semelle et commençai la recherche de nouveaux parrains pour ses orphelines, épaulé par Sigrid qui avait élu domicile sur mes genoux pour mon plus grand plaisir. Nous défiâmes l'attraction du soleil pendant plusieurs heures avant qu'elle ne finisse par l'emporter et nous nous endormîmes dans la même position, à savoir Sigrid dans mes bras, installés devant l'ordinateur dans le grand fauteuil en cuir de mon bureau.


	12. Chapitre 12

Pam fut ravie de voir tant de femelles si attrayantes à sa portée quand elle nous rejoignit au club. Elle fut aussi surprise de mon rapprochement avec Sigrid sachant dans quel état j'étais après avoir appris où elle se trouvait hier. Le bar restait fermé pour la soirée, afin de pouvoir poursuivre nos recherches de nouveaux parrains. Sigrid contacta les créateurs des deux vampires responsables de ce foutoir. Son charisme lui permit de s'en sortir à bon compte puisque les deux acceptèrent de recueillirent deux des orphelines laissées par leurs filleuls. Nous avions encore 12 maîtres à trouver. Pam et Clancy offrirent d'en recueillir une chacune et de les faire travailler au Croquemitaine en les hébergeant chez eux pour leur donner une éducation. Le groupe d'orphelines s'amenuisait lentement mais il nous restait toujours 10 maîtres à trouver. Sigrid pensa à appeler tous les rois et reines dignes de devenir maîtres de l'une d'elles. Nous retînmes 9 candidats qui furent tous ravis d'en prendre une sous leur charge.

Il n'en restait donc plus qu'une. Evidemment, Sigrid voulait qu'on la garde avec nous et qu'on l'amène où on irait mais je trouvai ça trop risqué et j'avais par-dessus tout envie de passer du temps seul avec elle. Nous étions donc dans mon bureau, en silence, en train de réfléchir à nos options. Sigrid était toujours dans mes bras, son corps frêle blotti contre ma poitrine nue et ses jambes fines se balançant de l'autre côté de l'accoudoir gauche. Je reposai mon front contre sa tempe en désespoir de cause, nous avions déjà exploré toutes les possibilités, je ne voyais personne d'autre de disponible pour assumer une telle responsabilité.

Soudain, s'en même s'être annoncé, Appius entra dans mon bureau, souriant en nous trouvant dans cette position. Nous avions essayé de le joindre des dizaines de fois depuis hier sans succès et pourtant il se présentait devant nous avec la dernière des orphelines que nous avions sauvé la veille. A son sourire il était clair qu'il l'adoptait. Sigrid lui sauta dans les bras sans retenue puis je lui serrai la main avec force, un sourire épanoui aux lèvres. Finalement tout s'arrangeait. Sigrid avait réappris à me faire confiance et bientôt nous pourrons partir _**seuls**_ voyager et nous retrouver enfin.

_ Mes enfants, nous salua-t-il avec un sourire heureux. Quelle joie de vous revoir enfin réconciliés !

_ Nous avons essayé de te joindre hier, lui reprocha Sigrid.

_ Je voulais que ma visite soit une surprise.

_ Alors tu vas t'occuper d'Yvetta ?lui demanda Sigrid.

J'étais vraiment épaté par Sigrid ! Elle avait prit la peine de mémoriser le nom de chacune des danseuses alors que moi j'en étais incapable en un si court laps de temps. Appius rayonnait.

_ Bien sûr ! Vous me faîtes un si grand cadeau : mes deux plus grandes réussites qui m'offrent un nouveau vampire à éduquer ! C'est une occasion que je ne raterais pour rien au monde !

_ Tu sais qu'elle est partie sur de mauvaises bases ?m'assurais-je peu désireux qu'elle reçoive une éducation aussi dure que la mienne.

_ J'en prendrai grand soin, promit-il. Je la garderai plus longtemps que n'importe lequel d'entre vous pour être certain qu'elle fasse une bonne entrée dans sa seconde vie.

Sigrid sautilla, toute joyeuse, et lui sauta une nouvelle fois dans les bras. Il remarqua alors sa tenue…légère…

_ Tu ne comptes pas t'habiller aujourd'hui ?l'interrogea-t-il en regardant la chemise qui arrivait à peine à cacher ses fesses.

Sigrid prit conscience de sa tenue et le libéra de son étreinte.

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, grimaça-t-elle.

_ Tu n'as pas honte de toi Leif !rit Appius. Je te demande de veiller sur elle et toi tu la laisses se balader comme ça !

_ Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'elle m'a fait hier !souris-je.

_ C'était pour la bonne cause !se défendit immédiatement Sigrid.

_ Elle a couru pendant une bonne heure dans les rues de la ville en sous-vêtements et talons hauts.

_ Cafteur !siffla Sigrid en me lançant un regard noir.

_ Ce n'est pas le pire qu'elle ait fait, certifia Appius en hochant la tête. Ma petite tête brûlée, rit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

_ On va rentrer pour pouvoir se changer, décidais-je après une minute de silence.

_ Alors je vous dis au revoir mes enfants. Prenez bien soin de vous, finit-il en enlaçant Sigrid.

_ Prends bien soin d'Yvetta, contra Sigrid avant de sortir de son étreinte.

Je lui serrai la main avant de prendre celle de Sigrid pour l'accompagner chez moi. A mi-chemin Sigrid se tourna vers moi avec un sourire joueur. Je sus immédiatement que ça allait déraper…

J'avais raison puisque dans la seconde elle avait disparu et des bruits se faisaient entendre près de la fontaine. En soi ce n'était pas si grave puisque de toute façon je devais me changer mais ça risquait de prendre plus de temps que prévu pour rentrer. Je m'approchai de la fontaine à vitesse humaine mais ne trouvait pas de Sigrid. Cette fontaine était constituée d'un profond bassin au milieu duquel une structure moderne laissait s'écouler des litres d'eau telle une cascade. Les éclaboussures sur les bords attestaient qu'elle était effectivement passée par là mais je ne la trouvai nulle part. Surgissant de derrière moi, Sigrid se jeta sur moi, nous envoyant rouler jusqu'au bassin. Elle riait comme une enfant quand nous remontâmes à la surface. Pour faciliter ses déplacements, Sigrid ôta la chemise que je lui avais prêtée la veille, dévoilant une nouvelle fois l'ensemble si aguicheur qu'elle portait depuis la soirée de la veille. Je décidai d'imiter son humeur joyeuse et jouai avec elle pendant plusieurs heures dans la fontaine avec la femme que j'aimai depuis toujours.

Une heure avant l'aurore il fut temps pour nous de quitter le bassin. Sigrid tordit ma chemise pour l'essorer un minimum mais elle restait quand même suffisamment trempée pour épouser ses formes à la perfection, la sensualité et la beauté personnifiée… Le peu de passants partant à leurs travails nous dévisageaient avec suffisance, estimant qu'il n'y avait vraiment que les jeunes de cette génération pour se montrer si irresponsables. S'ils savaient qu'on était bien plus vieux que leurs arrières-grands-pères ! Sigrid était de si bonne humeur qu'elle ne s'offusqua même pas de leur indignation.

Nous rentrâmes sans faire d'autres arrêts et Sigrid fila rapidement prendre une douche. Nous trainâmes dans la maison sans plus nous soucier que le soleil soit levé puisque nous étions à l'abri de sa lumière nocive. Sigrid redescendit et se dirigea à la cuisine pour me tenir compagnie. Je lui laissai la bouteille de sang synthétique que je m'étais faite chauffée et m'en préparai une seconde. Elle était beaucoup plus calme et semblait avoir quelque chose d'important à me dire.

_ Tu te serais occupé d'eux si je ne l'avais pas fait avant ?finit-elle par me demander soudain timide.

Je compris qu'elle parlait des deux vampires qu'elle avait tués la veille. Je soupirai, un peu déçu qu'elle doute encore de moi à ce sujet, et m'asseyais près d'elle en prenant ses mains dans les miennes en gardant mon regard ancré au sien.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit Sigrid, lui rappelais-je. Je ne les aurais pas laissés faire ça.

_ Tu ne l'as dit que pour me calmer, m'accusa-t-elle.

_ Je ne t'ai pas menti Sigrid, répondis-je d'une voix caressante. Si j'avais eu vent de la moindre suspicion je serais allé voir de quoi il retournait. Tu peux m'en vouloir de t'avoir traitée de reproductrice mais mon seul but était de t'empêcher de venir parce que j'avais peur que tu perdes la vie sur un champ de bataille. Jamais je n'ai considéré la femme comme une créature inférieure aux hommes. Comment aurais-je pu d'ailleurs ?souris-je. J'avais à mes côtés la preuve du contraire.

Sigrid me sourit timidement en réponse.

_ Depuis quand tu es timide face à moi ?plaisantais-je en faisant le tour de la table pour la prendre dans mes bras.

Cette fois Sigrid éclata d'un rire joyeux et se jeta dans mes bras quand j'arrivai suffisamment près d'elle. Ça faisait tant de bien de la retrouver, j'avais attendu un millénaire pour ça mais j'aurais pu attendre l'éternité parce que je savais qu'elle en valait la peine.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué, soufflais-je.

_ Tu m'as manqué aussi Leif, m'avoua Sigrid en retour.

_ Heureusement que tu me le dis parce que je ne l'aurais pas deviné !ironisais-je en me souvenant nos retrouvailles.

Sigrid rit en comprenant l'allusion et me frappa la poitrine faussement vexée. Je ris avec elle et la plaquai une nouvelle fois contre mon torse avant de lui caresser les cheveux. Voyant qu'elle peinait à rester éveillée je la prenais dans mes bras et récupérai ma bouteille de sang synthétique avant de monter dans ma chambre et de nous allonger toujours enlacés sur mon lit. Sigrid dormait déjà quand nos corps entrèrent en contact avec le lit donc je ne pense pas qu'elle ait réalisé que nous allions dormir ensemble. Il valait mieux quand on repensait à la première fois que je lui en avais parlé quand nous étions rentrés de Las Vegas. J'avais souvenir de la première nuit que nous avions passée ensemble et je peux vous dire que Sigrid n'avait rien eu à redire à ma présence…

_Flash-back_

_ Nous avions 15 ans, c'était l'hiver et un des notre avait disparu. Tout le monde s'inquiétait parce que la personne en question était un guerrier expérimenté et qu'il n'avait plus donné signe de vie pendant plus d'un mois. Une battue avait donc été organisée pour fouiller les bois et s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas tout simplement perdu lors d'une chasse. Tous ceux qui connaissaient bien les bois et qui n'avaient aucune obligation étaient invités à participer à la battue. Etant assez vieux pour l'époque je me proposai immédiatement. Pour couvrir plus de terrains nous explorions les bois en solitaire. La nuit tomba rapidement et comme tous les soirs en cette saison le noir s'abattit d'un coup pendant qu'un vent glacial soufflait. J'eu la chance de me trouver près d'une cavité que je connaissais et la rejoignais avec pour seul guide ma connaissance du terrain. Quand j'y arrivai je fus surpris de voir un feu brûler un petit tas de bois. Une personne frêle était assise près du feu._

__ Puis-je me joindre à toi ?demandais-je sans savoir à qui je m'adressai._

__ Leif ?s'étonna une voix féminine._

__ Sigrid ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?l'interrogeais-je avec un soupçon de colère. C'est dangereux ! Tu aurais dû rester en sécurité chez toi !_

__ Quel râleur !soupira Sigrid. Je te ferais remarquer que je connais ces bois aussi bien que toi et moi au moins j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de rejoindre un abri __**avant**__ que la nuit tombe !_

_ Je soupirai en constatant qu'elle avait raison et m'asseyais près d'elle en l'enveloppant dans mes bras._

__ Pardonnes-moi, soufflais-je sincèrement désolé. Je m'inquiète quand il s'agit de ta sécurité. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu participais à la battue ? On aurait put faire les recherches ensemble._

__ Pourquoi TU ne m'as pas dit que tu participais à la battue ?contra Sigrid._

__ D'accord, nous sommes donc tous les deux en tort, concédais-je._

_ Sigrid et moi mangeâmes les vivres que nous avions prévus en échangeant des informations sur les zones que nous avions déjà couvertes. Pour partir des les premières heures du matin il nous fallait nous coucher tôt. La nuit devenait de plus en plus froide à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient et les fourrures que nous portions ne suffirent bientôt plus à nous garder au chaud. Avant que Sigrid puisse contester je la pris dans mes bras, enlever sa fourrure et nous enveloppai dedans en la superposant à la mienne. Ainsi enlacés près du feu avec nos chaleurs corporelles et celle fournie par nos vêtements il fut plus aisé de se réchauffer. Sigrid se blottit bien confortablement contre ma poitrine et s'endormit paisiblement dans mes bras. C'est ainsi que ça aurait toujours dû être. J'aurais tant aimé m'endormir avec Sigrid dans mes bras tous les soirs et passer toutes mes journées avec elle. Je finis par me laisser emporter par la torpeur du sommeil à mon tour dans les bras de ma douce aimée._

_ Le lendemain je fus le premier à me réveiller. Le feu s'était éteint pendant la nuit mais la température avait remonté. J'étais bien au chaud avec ma belle Sigrid endormie dans les bras. Elle était si belle, si désirable... Rien que la pensée de l'avoir dans mes bras de si bonne heure suffit à me faire sentir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon._

_La première chose dont s'était moqué mon frère après s'être marié s'était que les femmes étaient bien plus belles le soir que le matin. Il avait aussi dit que c'était une désillusion totale de s'endormir avec une jolie femme le soir et de se réveiller avec une femme tout à fait différente le matin. Mon frère n'avait pas un grand respect pour les femmes, vous l'aurez deviné…_

__ Il va falloir penser à te réveiller, susurrais-je à l'oreille de Sigrid avant de poser quelques baisers doux sur son cou mis à nu._

__ Noooon, gémit Sigrid d'une voix ensommeillée. _

_ Je ris silencieusement et caressai son flanc. Sigrid se blottit encore plus contre moi, enterrant son doux visage dans ma poitrine. Après plusieurs minutes elle consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Dans les premières secondes qui suivirent son réveil elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant certainement ce que je faisais là, puis se rappelant des évènements de la veille elle me sourit et m'enlaça tendrement._

__ Bien dormi ?chuchotais-je en lui frottant le dos._

__ Mmm, pas beaucoup. C'est impressionnant ce que tu ronfles !plaisanta Sigrid d'humeur taquine._

__ Si ce n'est que ça ! Toi tu me poussais pour récupérer toute la chaleur des fourrures !raillais-je._

_ Après quelques minutes de câlinage et de taquineries supplémentaires nous nous mîmes en route. J'aurais pu facilement m'habituer à ça. J'aurais tout abandonné pour pouvoir épouser Sigrid, je l'aimais tellement… Nous poursuivîmes les recherches à deux, fouillant chacun des recoins reculés et difficiles d'accès de notre connaissance. Je souhaitai ardemment ne rien trouver et ainsi avoir l'excuse parfaite pour passer une nuit de plus avec elle mais nous n'eûmes pas cette chance…_

_Fin du flash-back_

J'espérai que Sigrid prendrait à nouveau l'habitude de dormir dans mes bras maintenant que nous étions loin de toutes les restrictions que nos parents nous imposaient. Je nous installai sous les couvertures bien que ce soit inutile et finissait ma bouteille de True Blood sans réveiller Sigrid. Malgré mon profond désir de la regarder dormir le sommeil ne tarda pas à me happer à mon tour et je sombrai dans les bras de la femme que j'aimais.


	13. Chapitre 13

Mon réveil fut doux. Une fois de plus je me réveillai avant Sigrid ce qui me permit de l'observer dormir. Elle était si paisible, si mignonne… Encore une fois elle avait recherché mon contact pendant son sommeil et nos corps étaient étroitement enlacés, sa jambe droite entre les miennes et sa tête lovée contre ma poitrine pendant que ses mains reposaient autour de ma taille. Mes bras la plaquaient à moi en la tenant fermement au niveau du bas de son dos. Cette fois-ci je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de la réveiller, de toute façon il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Une bonne demi-heure s'écoula avant que Sigrid présente les signes d'un réveil imminent. Alors que je m'attendais à l'entendre me hurler dessus comme elle l'avait fait lorsque je lui avais demandé de dormir dans ma chambre le premier soir elle me sourit simplement et m'enlaça avec tendresse. Si mon cœur battait encore il éclaterait tant il enflerait de bonheur.

_ Ma petite marmotte, souris-je en caressant sa joue. Je n'ai pas trop ronflé ?

Sigrid se mit à rire et m'envoya un coussin dessus. Considérant ça comme une déclaration de guerre je me saisis de celui sur lequel j'avais dormi et lui lançai dessus. S'en suivit une bataille de coussins impitoyable qui s'acheva lorsque nous ne pûmes plus nous voir tant il y avait de plumes qui volaient dans la pièce. Sigrid en profita pour s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Je ris de son comportement si enfantin et m'habillai. Pour la soirée j'avais prévu de porter un pantalon en cuir noir avec des bottes de moto et un débardeur moulant noir. Sigrid m'attendait déjà en bas quand je pris le chemin des escaliers. Elle était plus que tentante. A mon image elle portait un pantalon en cuir et des bottes –qui elles étaient pourvues de talons aiguilles– mais à la place d'un débardeur elle portait un corsage noir. Pour finir ses cheveux avaient reçus une attention toute particulière ce soir. Elle avait fait de petites tresses africaines sur le tour de sa tête qui se rejoignaient toutes en une queue de cheval haute à partir de laquelle ses cheveux étaient lissés à la perfection. Ainsi coiffée ses cheveux atteignaient le bas de ses fesses. Elle devait être habituée à se coiffer de façon recherchée pour qu'elle réussisse à être plus rapide que moi pour se préparer.

_ Tu es magnifique, la complimentais-je épaté.

_ Je te remercie, sourit-elle fière d'elle. Viens par là.

Elle me fit assoir sur une chaise de la cuisine –puisque même sur ses talons hauts je restai plus grand qu'elle– et entreprit de me démêler les cheveux avant de me faire une unique tresse africaine regroupant tous mes cheveux. Dans l'ensemble nous avions tous deux l'allure de guerriers féroces, ce qui tombait bien puisque c'était le cas.

Satisfaite du résultat elle me laissa me relever et nous pûmes prendre le chemin du club. J'étais un peu triste à l'idée de devoir passer la soirée séparé d'elle mais me consolai en me disant qu'elle choisirait peut-être de rester avec moi pendant que j'enseignai à Pam le rôle de shérif. Le pire dans l'histoire était que Pam savait déjà gérer une zone ! Elle était à mes côtés depuis suffisamment longtemps pour connaitre les ficelles du métier !

En passant devant la fontaine dans laquelle nous avions joué la veille je perçu le regard rêveur de Sigrid qui immédiatement après se retourna vers moi avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

_ N'y pense même pas !ris-je. Pas à l'aller du moins…

J'eu droit à un grand sourire de la part de Sigrid. Je lui souris en retour et passai un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de moi. Dieu que j'aimais cette femme ! Ma vie n'avait jamais été si complète que depuis son retour. Je l'avais attendu 1 000 ans durant, je n'étais pas près de la laisser me filer entre les doigts !

Malheureusement Sigrid préféra trainer dans le club puisqu'elle trouvait nos affaires ennuyantes à mourir. Une bonne heure se passa sans incidents mais peu après des cris aigus s'élevèrent depuis le bar. Je sautai par-dessus mon bureau pour rejoindre les lieux et trouvai Sigrid à genoux avec une chaine en argent lui serrant la gorge. Le vampire qui la tenait ressemblait à un vampire mais sur le coup ma colère était tellement aveugle que je me moquai de son identité et de ses motifs. Sigrid était en difficulté et la chaine lui entaillait sévèrement la peau. Si je n'intervenais pas rapidement il allait la décapiter. Sigrid lâcha la chaine qui la retenait et saisit un poignard dans sa botte. Elle le planta dans le ventre de son assaillant. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et la relâcha. Sigrid se laissa tomber par terre, se tenant la gorge en gémissant sa souffrance. La rage s'empara de mon être et je me jetai sur le vampire responsable de la souffrance de la femme que j'aimais. Après l'avoir roué de coups je lui arrachai le cœur sans aucun remord.

Heureusement que les humains avaient fuit le club parce que ça aurait été très mauvais pour les affaires. Je me précipitai ensuite aux côtés de Sigrid qui restait agenouillée au sol. J'étais sur le point de me mordre le poignet pour lui donner mon sang quand une de ses mains m'arrêta.

_ C'est bon Leif, ça va aller, m'assura-t-elle.

_ Je suis tellement désolé bébé, m'excusais-je effondré.

_ Je survivrai, minimisa-t-elle.

Je repoussai la main qui couvrait encore sa gorge et constatai que son entaille avait encore 1 cm de profondeur mais qu'elle guérirait avant la fin de la soirée.

_ C'était un vampire que tu connaissais ?m'enquis-je soucieux des raisons de son attaque.

_ Oui mais c'était à toi qu'il en voulait, me répondit Sigrid.

_ Comment ça ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant !

_ Charles a prêté allégeance à Chaude Pluie, le même vampire qui a créé Grande Ombre, m'apprit-elle en se relevant.

_ Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas cherché à me tuer moi puisque c'est moi qui ai mis fin à l'existence de son enfant ?

_ Il voulait t'enlever une personne de même valeur sur le plan sentimental j'imagine. Il s'est bien planté sur ce coup-là !

_ Tu es bien plus précieuse pour moi que n'importe laquelle de mes connaissances Sigrid, lui avouais-je en caressant doucement sa joue.

_ Toujours est-il qu'il aurait put être plus subtil. Attaquer un vampire devant un si grand public ! Je me demande bien qui l'a éduqué !

Je souris devant son humeur et récupérai la main qu'elle gardait sur sa gorge maintenant guérie pour lécher le sang qui la couvrait. Son sang était vraiment délicieux, je pourrai me contenter de lui pour les millénaires à venir.

_ Demain soir tu restes avec moi dans mon bureau, décrétais-je après avoir enlevé tout le sang de sa main.

_ J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu pour demain, me nargua-t-elle.

_ Peu m'importe, grognais-je. Tu resteras avec moi à partir de maintenant.

_ C'est important pour moi, m'amadoua Sigrid avec son regard de chien battu.

Voyant que j'étais proche de céder elle vint s'installer sur mes genoux pour s'assurer la victoire. Comment aurais-je pu résister à ce regard-là ? Je soupirai lourdement et détournai le regard, sachant déjà qu'elle avait gagné. Sigrid sourit et m'enlaça avec force.

_ Merci Leif, pour ce soir…, dit-elle soudain plus sérieuse.

_ Ce n'est malheureusement pas la première fois que je te sauve la vie, soufflais-je.

Sigrid semblait elle aussi se souvenir de ce moment. Je crois que ce fut le jour où j'eu le plus peur de ma vie humaine.

_Flash-back_

_ Après une journée de recherche intense nous avions couvert toute la zone de fouille sans trouver la moindre trace du guerrier égaré. Nous avions convenu avec Sigrid de différer nos arrivées pour que nos familles ne comprennent pas que nous étions ensemble. Sigrid me laissa partir devant en prétextant avoir envie de faire le détour par les falaises. Je rentrai calmement au village et annonçait aux autres l'absence de traces du disparu. La mère de Sigrid était folle d'inquiétude pour sa fille et vint me trouver pour me demander si je ne l'avais pas vu._

__ Je l'ai croisé sur mon chemin, mentis-je. Elle se dirigeait vers les falaises donc elle ne devrait plus tarder._

_ La mère de Sigrid m'enlaça, beaucoup moins hostile à ma présence que son mari et patienta à l'entrée du village. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons je m'occupai pendant les heures qui suivirent mais quand à l'heure où le soleil disparaissait pour laisser place aux ténèbres je recroisai la mère de Sigrid sur le chemin de mon foyer je me mis à paniquer à mon tour. Sigrid devrait être rentrée depuis longtemps maintenant !_

_ Fort heureusement quelques minutes plus tard Sigrid émergeait de la lisière des bois, semblant plus blanche que jamais et fixant obstinément le sol. Sa mère se précipita sur elle en pleurant de soulagement mais Sigrid ne réagissait pas._

__ Ronon est mort, déclara-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Il a été assassiné._

__ C'est peut-être juste un accident ma chérie, la raisonna sa mère._

__ Oui, il serait juste tombé accidentellement sur un poignard qui n'était pas à lui avant de tomber des falaises pour se rompre les os, ironisa Sigrid._

_ Sa mère resta interdite de la réponse de Sigrid. Mon aimée lui montra le poignard comme preuve de ses paroles, laissant une fois de plus sa mère sans mots. Tout le village fut mit au courant des nouvelles. Le meurtrier ne serait pas long à démasquer : chacun de nous recevait un poignard créé pour nous par nos parents dès qu'il était en âge de savoir s'en servir. Le propriétaire serait vite reconnu. Le chef du village nous demanda de rejoindre nos foyers pour mettre cette histoire au clair des que le soleil se lèverait demain matin. Même si ça ne me plaisait pas de devoir rentrer chez moi sans pouvoir parler à Sigrid au préalable je n'eu pas vraiment le choix. Cette nuit-là il me fut impossible de trouver le sommeil. Je m'agitai sans cesse sur ma couche sans trouver le calme. Très vite cette situation m'irrita et je décidai d'aller respirer un peu d'air frais sur le pallier de ma maison. Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément, retrouvant le calme l'espace de quelques instants à travers la fraicheur de l'air nocturne. La soirée était étrangement plus douce que celle de la veille et il faisait bon de s'attarder dehors. Soudain un bruit retint mon attention. Il aurait put s'agir d'un simple animal ou d'un homme ivre rentrant chez lui mais une intuition avisée me poussa à chercher la source du bruit. Etant très silencieux et connaissant parfaitement le chemin je pus surprendre l'ombre furtive s'approchant du foyer de la famille de Sigrid. Dans l'éclat de la lune la lame d'une dague scintilla et alerta tous mes sens. C'était le meurtrier de Ronon et il voulait assassiner Sigrid et ses parents pour soustraire la seule preuve qui nous mènerait à lui. Pendant que je réfléchissais il avait eu le temps de s'introduire chez Sigrid et était même au-dessus de mon aimée avec l'évidente intention de la tuer._

_ Sans même réfléchir je me jetai sur lui et le désarmai avant de le rouer de coups. Notre combat réveilla les foyers avoisinant et très vite le père de Sigrid alluma une torche et posa la lame de son épée sur ma gorge. Je m'immobilisai et m'écartai du corps inconscient de mon adversaire avant de me retourner vers lui._

__ Leif Erikson, ricana-t-il. Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir enlever ma fille sous mon propre toit ? Décidément tu es aussi intelligent que ton père !_

_ Je ne relevai même pas, connaissant très bien la rivalité qu'il existait entre lui et mon père. Pendant ce temps Sigrid s'était réveillée et regardait le corps de mon adversaire avec un regard horrifié._

__ Rollon ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_

_ C'était donc Rollon qui avait fait le coup ! Plus rien ne m'étonnait venant de cette ordure !_

__ Il s'est introduit ici dans le but de vous tuer, lui répondis-je calmement. Sa dague ne doit pas être bien loin._

__ Comment pouvais-tu connaitre ses projets si tu n'es pas son complice ?m'accusa froidement le père de Sigrid._

__ Je les ignorai. Je prenais l'air sur le pallier de mon foyer quand j'ai entendu du bruit, j'ai juste suivi ce que mes instincts me dictaient._

_ Il se détendit et retira son épée de ma gorge. Je vérifiai que Rollon était suffisamment assommé et récupérai sa dague que je présentai au chef de famille en gage de ma bonne foie. Pendant qu'il l'observait avec minutie –certainement pour s'assurer qu'elle ne soit pas souillée de sang– je détachai mes cheveux pour utiliser le lien en cuir qui les retenaient pour attacher les poignets de Rollon. _

__ Nous te devons la vie, admit le père de Sigrid avec gravité. Demandes-moi n'importe quoi, je te l'offrirai en gage de ma reconnaissance infinie._

__ La seule chose que vous pussiez m'apporter me serait interdite par mon père, soufflais-je déchiré que Sigrid me soit si inaccessible._

__ Je comprends, m'assura-t-il en posant une main compatissante sur mon épaule. Mais ne perds pas espoir mon garçon. Il y a tellement de choses qui peuvent encore changer._

_ C'était bien la première fois que le père de Sigrid ne manifestait pas d'hostilité à mon égard. Je le soupçonnai de savoir avec qui Sigrid était quand elle disparaissait des journées entières mais mes doutes n'avaient jamais étaient certifiés jusqu'à présent. Sigrid comprit le sens des paroles de son père et s'autorisa à me prendre dans ses bras devant le regard attendri de ses parents. Je l'étreignais en retour et m'assurai que Rollon n'avait pas eu le temps de la blesser. Il nous fallut nous séparer bien trop vite lorsque le père de Sigrid revînt avec le chef du village. Les voisins affluèrent rapidement au foyer de Sigrid, mon père comprit, et nous nous entendîmes tous pour trouver en Rollon le coupable de meurtres récents. Son poignard fut reconnu par sa mère effondrée et le chef de notre village prononça la peine capitale pour mon ennemi. Je fus félicité pour ma vivacité d'esprit et mes compétences de combat. Mon père ne trouva rien à redire à ma présence chez son rival et nous pûmes tous partir nous coucher l'esprit léger en sachant que le risque était passé. Une fois que j'atteins mon lit je parvins enfin à trouver le sommeil maintenant que mon aimée était en sécurité chez elle._

_Fin du flash-back_

En effet, je lui avais déjà sauvé la vie auparavant. Ce n'est pas le souvenir le plus agréable que je retiens de ma vie humaine mais au moins j'étais arrivé à temps pour sauver la vie de la femme que j'aimais et avais par là-même gagné l'estime de son père. Si mon père avait été moins buté j'aurais pu épouser Sigrid puisque son père consentait à me donner sa main mais malheureusement je n'étais pas parvenu à le raisonner.

_ Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?soupira Sigrid, les yeux fermés et blottie contre mon torse.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait elle caressait distraitement l'arrière de ma nuque puisqu'elle avait passé ses bras autour de mon cou. Je l'embrassai sur la tempe et reposait ma tête contre la sienne.

_ Je ne sais pas, tout comme je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, avouais-je à voix basse. Mais dis-moi, me repris-je. Tu te balades toujours avec une arme sur toi ?

_ Toujours.

_ Mais hier… ?

_ Elle était cachée mais elle était là.

_ Où tu as bien pu cacher une arme ?

Sigrid posa ma main sur la partie de son anatomie annonçant les plaisirs qui m'étaient encore interdits par-dessus son pantalon. Elle avait réussi à cacher une arme dans le petit triangle de soie qui lui faisait office de sous-vêtement ! L'idée était très excitante mais je me grondai mentalement parce que mon pantalon en cuir et sa proximité ne la laisserait rien ignorer de ses charmes sur moi.

_ Comment tu as bien put cacher une arme là ?la questionnais-je en appliquant une pression sur le lieu évoqué.

_ Je te montrerai l'arme en question et tu comprendras tout seul, me taquina Sigrid.

_ Quelle est ma récompense pour t'avoir sauvé la vie ?jouais-je.

_ Ma gratitude !

Je grimaçai théâtralement pour essayer d'obtenir un peu plus ce qui fit rire mon aimée. Elle resserra sa prise sur mon cou et m'embrassa longuement la joue.

_ J'aurais préféré un baiser ailleurs mais bon… pour cette fois ça passe…, m'attristais-je faussement.

_ Tu sais quel est le problème avec toi Leif ?rit ma belle. Tu es trop exigeant ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as tenu la porte à quelqu'un que tu peux exiger de lui qu'il te rende un service comme tuer quelqu'un pour toi !

Je savais qu'elle plaisantait mais entrai tout de même dans son jeu.

_ Je ne t'ai pas juste tenu la porte ! Je t'ai arraché des mains de ton assaillant et j'ai mis fin à son existence pour te protéger !

_ D'un, je me suis sortie de ses mains seule, toi tu n'es arrivé qu'après coup, et de deux tu as eu mon sang en récompense et un de mes baisers, tu devrais me remercier d'être si généreuse !plaisanta-t-elle.

_ Mais tu ne tiens pas compte que c'est la seconde fois que je te sauvais la vie, que je t'héberge chez moi et qu'avant-hier je t'ai prêté ma chemise !

_ Et que faudrait-il que je fasse pour effacer ma dette ?

_ Un baiser… mais pas sur la joue…

Sigrid rit et s'approcha de mon visage avec lenteur. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes elle se détourna brusquement et les posa sur mon front. Elle pouffa devant mon air choqué.

_ Quoi ?feinta-t-elle l'innocence. Tu n'as pas précisé où !

C'était bien la Sigrid que j'aimais ! La Sigrid délurée et imprévisible ! Je lui souris et embrassai la ligne de sa mâchoire, soudain plus câlin. Elle cessa de se moquer de moi et soupira d'aise en se blottissant contre moi.

_ Maître, s'inclina Pam respectueusement. Je viens vous avertir que le soleil sera bientôt levé.

En effet, en regardant ma montre je constatai que les heures avaient filées sans même que je m'en aperçoive. J'avais l'impression que nous n'étions là que depuis une heure et pourtant…

_ Merci Pam. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

_ On rentre chez toi ?me demanda Sigrid après le départ de Pam.

_ Non. On rentre chez _nous_, corrigeais-je.

Sigrid me sourit et se remit sur ses pieds. Nous fîmes la course sur le chemin du retour et Sigrid gagna une fois de plus. J'étais étonné qu'elle soit plus rapide que moi alors que nous avions le même âge mais l'heure ne nous permettait pas de nous attarder sur ce point. Mon cœur se brisa tel du verre lorsque Sigrid mit sa main sur la poignée de la chambre qu'elle occupait auparavant. Je m'étais bêtement imaginé qu'elle viendrait dormir avec moi. La mort dans l'âme je rejoignis ma propre chambre et me couchai seul après m'être débarrassé de mes vêtements. Quand je fermai les yeux en attendant que la mort me réclame pour la journée je sentis deux petites mains se poser sur mon torse avant qu'une tête se repose sur ma poitrine. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir ce qui avait changé mais le regrettait immédiatement. Si Sigrid avait prit le chemin de sa chambre précédemment ce n'était pas pour s'y coucher mais juste pour s'y changer et maintenant elle était sexy à en mourir ce qui me fit me sentir à l'étroit dans mon boxeur. Elle portait une nuisette noire, aux fines bretelles, qui lui arrivait en haut de ses cuisses et dont le tissu laissait apparent son shorty en dentelle par transparence. Pour ne rien arranger elle avait défait ses tresses ce qui avait donné un aspect encore plus sauvage et sensuel à ses beaux cheveux blonds. Sigrid perçut la tension qui prit possession mes muscles et releva la tête vers moi pour rencontrer mon regard.

_ Je te dérange ? Je peux dormir ailleurs si tu veux…

_ Non, ce n'est pas ça, rectifiais-je dans la seconde en la prenant dans mes bras pour la retenir.

Malheureusement dans la manœuvre sa cuisse entra en contact avec mon entrejambe douloureuse. Même si elle ne pouvait plus rougir je savais très bien reconnaitre la gêne sur ses traits délicats et là elle était extrêmement embarrassée.

_ Je suis désolée Leif, s'excusa-t-elle timidement sans oser croiser mon regard. Je n'aurais pas dû venir t'embêter…

_ Tu n'as pas à être désolée ma puce, c'est juste que quand tu es habillée comme ça l'animal qui est en moi a juste envie de déchirer tes vêtements et de te baiser tellement dur que tout le monde en ville t'entendra crier mon nom…

_ Leif !me réprimanda Sigrid en me frappant sur le torse. Tu pourrais éviter ce genre de langage !

_ N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as demandé de ne jamais te mentir ?rétorquais-je ludique. Je ne fais qu'obéir à tes ordres !

_ Il y a tout de même des choses que tu pourrais éviter de dire ou atténuer !

_ Je préfère que tu saches comment je me sens vraiment à toi sujet, répondis-je sincère.

Sigrid me regarda longuement avant de se recoucher sur mon torse en évitant soigneusement d'entrer à nouveau en contact avec mon entrejambe.

_ Tu es incorrigible, s'indigna-t-elle en oubliant sa gêne.

_ Je ne suis qu'un homme, et tu es une femme extrêmement belle…, rajoutais-je à voix basse, mes lèvres frôlant son cou à chaque mot.

_ Essaies de dormir au lieu de dire des bêtises !rit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Comment veux-tu que je m'endorme alors qu'une si grande surface de ta peau est mise à nue si près de moi, geignis-je théâtralement. La tentation est trop grande !

_ D'accord, soupira Sigrid en se levant. Je vais me changer.

_ Non, c'est bon, me rattrapais-je en la tirant précipitamment à moi. Je vais me faire violence.

_ Gentil viking, se moqua Sigrid en pinçant mes joues.

Cette femme aura ma mort sur la conscience un jour.


	14. Chapitre 14

Dès que Sigrid sortit de sa chambre le lendemain je savais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose qui ne me plairait pas. Elle portait une robe noire évasée à partir du nœud rouge en soie qui relevait sa poitrine. Sa poitrine était serrée dans un tissu noir élastique et sa robe n'avait pas de bretelles. Autant j'aimais voir ses belles jambes nue à partir du genou autant ça m'inquiétait. Sigrid ne faisait jamais d'efforts particuliers pour s'habiller, pourquoi ce soir dérogerait-il à la règle ? De plus elle avait mit d'élégants escarpins noirs à talons hauts et ses cheveux étaient soigneusement bouclés et tirés en une coiffure assez recherchée tout en donnant une impression lâche. Il y avait quelque chose d'important ce soir et je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir la laisser sortir ainsi en sachant ça. Ma douce Sigrid constata que je ne m'étais toujours pas habillé et fila dans ma chambre pour choisir mes vêtements. Elle redescendit avec mon pantalon en cuir, une chemise ample noire en soie, une large ceinture en cuir et une paire de bottes de moto.

_ Enfiles ça, me commanda-t-elle pendant qu'elle passait à la salle de bain chercher une brosse et un lien en cuir pour mes cheveux.

_ Une raison particulière à tout ça ?m'enquis-je pendant que je finissais de placer ma ceinture.

_ J'ai envie que tu sois tout beau pour ce soir, me répondit Sigrid en se remettant devant moi pour réajuster ma chemise.

_ Une raison particulière ?répétais-je.

_ J'ai une surprise pour toi. Je suis certaine que tu vas adorer !

_ Je te fais confiance, déclarais-je sceptique quand même.

_ Menteur !

Elle jugea bon de me punir en me tirant fortement les cheveux en arrière pendant qu'elle me coiffait.

_ Peste, grognais-je.

_ Tu devrais me faire confiance à l'avenir Leif, rit-elle en se radoucissant.

Après avoir rassemblé mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute elle les attacha avec le lien en cuir qu'elle était partie chercher tout à l'heure. Mon aimée se plaça devant moi pour vérifier mon allure générale mais je l'attirai par les hanches pour la prendre dans mes bras. J'eu droit à un délicieux sourire et un tendre caresse sur la joue avant qu'elle décide qu'il soit temps de partir et me tire par la main pour sortir. Quand nous eûmes franchi le seuil je lui proposai mon bras qu'elle prit et nous pûmes vagabonder plaisamment dans les rues de Shreveport pour arriver au Croquemitaine. A l'approche du club je remarquai une affiche spéciale collée à l'entrée. Alors que je la scrutai avec attention pour savoir de quoi il retournait Sigrid appliqua une pression sur mon bras pour demander mon attention. J'aurais parié qu'elle me faisait du charme ensuite ! Elle se colla encore plus à moi –pas que je m'en plaigne, bien au contraire, j'étais aux anges- et battit des cils avec insistance. Pour finaliser le tout elle reposa sa tête contre mon épaule en me fixant avec un regard plein de tendresse. Je passai donc devant l'affiche sans la regarder puisque les charmes de ma douce Sigrid m'avaient complètement fait oublier ma curiosité.

Nos corps enlacés franchir à peine le pas de la porte du club que Pam me sautait dessus et m'emmenait loin de Sigrid. Qui était le maître ici ? Je grognais pour l'avertir des peines auxquelles elle s'exposait mais elle ricana au lieu de prendre peur.

_ Pam, grondais-je la voix sourde de colère.

_ Ne vas pas tout compliquer !râla-t-elle. Tu peux au moins faire ça pour Sigrid ! Sigrid fait ça pour toi elle !

_ Hein ?

_ Assis-toi là et tais-toi !siffla-t-elle en me poussant vers mon trône.

Je soupirai et me laissai aller sur mon siège en tapant impatiemment les doigts sur l'accoudoir. Je me demandai dans quoi je m'étais encore entrainé. Sigrid ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, raison pour laquelle j'appréhendai ce qui allait suivre. Je remarquai alors que les lumières étaient moins agressives qu'à l'accoutumée et qu'une petite estrade avait été installée en face de mon trône. Sur cette estrade se trouvait un piano, Sigrid y était installée et semblait concentrée sur les partitions qu'elle lisait. Pam vint la rejoindre et lui installa un micro sans fil avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. J'aperçu le sourire amusé de Sigrid avant qu'elle se fasse inutilement craqué les doigts comme le faisaient certains pianistes avant une représentation. Donc Sigrid savait jouer du piano… intéressant, je l'ignorai jusqu'à présent mais ça me plaisait beaucoup. J'avais déjà en de rares occasions put gouter le délice de la voix de Sigrid pendant qu'elle chantait et depuis 1 000 ans je n'avais jamais retrouvé un frisson similaire à celui qu'elle provoquait en moi avec aucune autre chanteuse.

Soudain les lumières s'éteignirent à l'exception d'un projecteur qui concentrait un éclairage épuré sur ma douce Sigrid. Cette dernière commença une douce et lente mélodie. L'air me rappelait quelque chose mais je n'étais pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de chanson.

_How can I just let you walk away  
Just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking  
Every breath with you oohhhh  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all_

La voix de Sigrid était encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Rien que l'écouter me donner des frissons incontrôlables et j'avais l'impression que mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine comme il le faisait quand j'étais encore humain.

_How can you just walk away from me  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain  
And even shared the tears  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all  
_  
_So take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
There's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
So take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me, is against the odds  
And that's what I've got to faceeeee_

Chaque fois que j'écoutais cette chanson je repensai inévitablement aux mots que j'avais prononcés pour empêcher Sigrid de nous accompagner en expédition, il y a plus d'un millénaire de cela. Je captai le regard profond de Sigrid qui en profita pour me sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur les touches de son piano presque timidement.

_I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all  
_  
_So take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
There's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
So Take a look at me now  
Cause there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you is  
All I can do  
And that's what I've got to face.  
Take a good look at me now  
'Cause l'll still be standing (standing here)  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
That's the chance I've got to take  
(chance I got to take, got to takeeee)_

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je compris que cette chanson m'était directement adressée. L'entendre chantée par Sigrid lui donnait une intensité magique qui révélait tout son sens. C'était notre histoire qu'elle prononçait devant ce piano. Cette réalisation faite je me levai en vitesse et me postai à quelques mètres du piano dans l'attente de la fin de sa chanson. Je la regardai avec adulation, elle était ma déesse, ma valkyrie, je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre qu'elle, elle était l'essence de ma vie.

_Yeahhhhh  
Take A look at me now  
(Take A Look at me nowwwww)_

J'accueillis Sigrid dans mes bras dès qu'elle se leva de son siège et la fit tournoyer joyeusement. Elle s'accrocha à moi de toutes ses forces et rit avec amusement. Quand je cessai de la faire tournoyer se fut pour ancrer mon regard au sien et laisser mes yeux témoigner à ma place de mon émotion. Après m'avoir sourit une nouvelle fois elle se blottit dans mes bras et soupira d'aise.

_ C'est toi qui l'as écrite, devinais-je.

_ J'avais besoin d'extérioriser pendant cette période, s'excusa-t-elle piteusement.

_ Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, la rassurais-je en l'emprisonnant dans mes bras. Cette chanson est magnifique, surtout quand c'est toi qui la chante…

Je lui caressai tendrement les joues en sachant que si elle était encore humaine elles seraient colorées du rouge que j'aimais tant. J'avais raison puisqu'elle enfouit son visage dans mon torse quelques secondes après pour échapper à mon regard.

_ Merci, soufflais-je toujours ému. On ne m'a jamais fait pareil présent.

Ou peut-être celui d'apprendre que Sigrid était encore en vie tout ça parce que mon créateur voulait que je retrouve mon amour de toujours. Sigrid releva la tête avec un sourire joueur.

_ Joyeux anniversaire Leif !

Anniversaire ? Comment pourrait-elle se rappeler de ça ? Je n'en avais strictement aucun souvenir pour ma part.

_ Je sais que tu es né au début de l'automne, m'expliqua-t-elle.

Tout comme je savais qu'elle était née quelques semaines plus tôt, vers la fin de l'été.

_ Tu ne pouvais m'offrir plus beau cadeau, lui souris-je attendri par l'attention. Comment as-tu su que ça me plairait autant ?

J'avais une petite idée sur la question mais je voulais une vérification.

_ Tu oublies que je te connais mieux que personne Leif, chuchota Sigrid malicieuse. Si ma mémoire est bonne la première fois que je t'avais fait ce cadeau tu avais été ravi…

_Flash-back_

_Je fêtais mes 16 ans. La journée avait été longue et j'étais très irrité de n'avoir pas eu un seul instant avec Sigrid et à l'heure qu'il était elle devait déjà avoir rejoint son foyer ce qui m'énervait d'autant plus. Nous avions la chance d'avoir un automne particulièrement doux et la soirée était assez chaude donc j'avais décidé de partir me baigner –et oui, j'aimais beaucoup aller me baigner, surtout quand j'avais la chance de le faire avec Sigrid…_

_Alors que j'ôtai mon haut une petite voix douce m'intrigua. En me rapprochant je perçu la jolie voix de Sigrid, chantonnant une berceuse viking pendant qu'elle démêlait soigneusement ses cheveux, sortant manifestement de la rivière. Sigrid aurait fait une si bonne mère ! Elle était douce, aimante et si attentive. Dans un même temps elle savait se montrer farouche et intraitable sur certains points ce qui aurait assuré à notre descendance une éducation parfaite. _

_Je restai dans son dos, l'écoutant chanter pendant une bonne demi-heure avant qu'elle soupire et se mette debout dans l'idée de rentrer chez elle j'imagine. Quand elle me vit enfin elle eut un hoquet de surprise et posa sa main sur son cœur comme si ce dernier menaçait de s'échapper de sa poitrine. Même si je n'avais pas l'intention de lui faire peur il était agréable de voir que je parvenais toujours à la surprendre –c'était plutôt le contraire en général._

__ Depuis combien de temps tu m'épies ?ronchonna-t-elle vexée de s'être laissée surprendre._

__ Je perds la notion du temps quand je t'écoute, souris-je en m'approchant d'elle. Serait-ce mon cadeau d'anniversaire ? C'est une bien gentille attention de ta part. J'aimerais t'entendre chanter plus souvent… _

__ Je ne pense pas que tu mérites un cadeau d'anniversaire, me taquina-t-elle faussement sévère. _

__ Même pas un tout petit câlin, plaidais-je._

_Sigrid leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. J'avais gagné ! J'ouvris mes bras pour pouvoir l'y accueillir et me laissai aller avec mon aimée blottie contre moi. _

__ Joyeux anniversaire Leif, souffla Sigrid en resserrant son étreinte._

__ Joyeux anniversaire Sigrid, répondis-je sans réfléchir._

_Je fus déçu que Sigrid s'écarte de moi et se mette à rire._

__ Tu n'aurais pas bu par hasard ?se moqua-t-elle hilare._

_Je restai quelques secondes interdit avant de réaliser ce que je venais de dire. L'anniversaire de Sigrid était passé depuis plusieurs semaines –je lui avais même offert une nouvelle dague pour l'occasion. La vérité était qu'en sa présence divine mon cerveau se transformait invariablement en compote et je ne faisais même plus attention aux bêtises que je pouvais dire._

__ Dure journée, prétextais-je pendant qu'elle riait toujours._

__ Je vois ça !_

__ Tu cherches les ennuis, fis-je en m'avançant, faussement menaçant._

__ Ah non !s'écria Sigrid très sérieuse. N'y pense même pas !_

_Sigrid me connaissait très bien. Elle savait que cette réplique était suivie d'une bataille de chatouilles qui s'éternisait souvent et finissait invariablement par terre or elle venait de se laver donc ça paraitrait suspect qu'elle rentre couverte de saletés. Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer mais j'attirai quand même Sigrid dans mes bras. Si elle devenait ma femme nous n'aurions plus à nous soucier de rester dans les rangs. Nous pourrions rentrer bien après le coucher du soleil et faire ce qui nous plairait à volonté !_

__ Je veux une chanson pour mon prochain anniversaire aussi, exigeais-je soudain._

_Sigrid secoua la tête, amusée par mes pensées et se libéra de mon étreinte pour rentrer chez elle. Avant de partir elle déposa un baiser sonore sur ma joue et m'ébouriffa les cheveux, détalant juste assez vite pour se mettre hors de ma portée avant l'arrivée au village. J'aimais cette femme plus que tout et pour moi ses chants étaient comparables à ceux d'une sirène. Cette nuit-là je ne rêvais que de Sigrid –en soi ce n'était pas tellement une nouveauté- mais mes songes exprimaient pour la première fois le désir charnel que j'éprouvai pour mon aimée. Maintenant que mon frère m'avait expliqué comment ça se passait il m'était de plus en plus dur de me retenir face à ma belle Sigrid mais je n'avais pas le choix, elle méritait mieux._

_Fin du flash-back_

_ Oui, répondis-je enfin. Absolument ravi. Sauf que tu me dois encore 1 000 anniversaires…, ajoutais-je nettement plus suggestif.

_ Tu es impayable Leif !rit-elle.

_ Ça veut dire que c'est d'accord ?

_ J'y penserais, promit-elle en pouffant.

Mon humeur n'aurait put être meilleure. Ma Sigrid semblait avoir des souvenirs aussi clairs que les miens. Je n'aurais put être plus heureux. Comme la soirée karaoké se poursuivait je renversai Sigrid dans mes bras pour la porter jusqu'à mon trône. Beaucoup de vampire se succédèrent. Il y eu des massacres, comme quand Felicia reprit la chanson I will always love you, de Whitney Houston. Cette femme n'avait vraiment pas de voix. Certains humains s'y essayèrent aussi mais personne ne s'approcha de la magnifique performance de ma Sigrid. Cette dernière resta toute la soirée dans mes bras, écoutant avec indulgence ceux qui avaient l'audace de se présenter sur l'estrade après elle.

Je fus soulagé de voir cette soirée prendre fin. Nous avions eu droit à des prestations vraiment lamentables et je n'aurais pas pu supporter une heure de plus enfermé ici à devoir écouter ça !

Je capturai Sigrid et m'enfuyais en vitesse du club avant que quelqu'un m'oblige à y rester en évoquant une quelconque responsabilité. Sigrid riait de mon comportement, encore plus quand je lui en exposai les motifs. Elle se libéra de mes bras et marcha en me tenant la main.

_ Pourquoi tu n'investirais pas dans une piscine ?me questionna-t-elle lorsque nous passâmes devant la fontaine dans laquelle nous nous étions baignés cette semaine.

Je n'étais pas vraiment étonné de cette réflexion. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que je partageai avec Sigrid, parmi elle le fait que j'adorai l'eau.

_ J'ai déjà une piscine, souris-je. Si tu m'avais laissé te montrer l'intégralité de la maison à ton arrivée tu le saurais.

_ C'est vrai ?s'écria Sigrid joyeuse.

Je ris de sa réaction et lui ébouriffai les cheveux. Sigrid me sauta dans les bras sans retenue. C'était une des choses que j'appréciai le plus chez elle : elle était tellement naturelle. Je profitai qu'elle ait une prise sur moi pour s'accrocher et volai pour rentrer plus vite. Sigrid trépignait d'impatience alors que je m'amusai en prenant mon temps pour lui dire où se trouvait la piscine. Je choisis de lui cacher les yeux avec mes mains, pour faire durer un peu plus le contact, et la guidai à travers la maison pour la mener au sous-sol. Ça pouvait sembler excessif mais mon sous-sol était constitué d'une salle unique qui avait pour seul rôle de contenir l'eau de ma piscine. L'environnement était évidemment adapté, aucun matériel électrique et parois carrelées, mais la hauteur de la pièce permettait d'avoir assez de profondeur pour s'amuser. J'avais rajouté quelques lumières intégrées aux murs pour lui donner un aspect plus accueillant que le sombre sous-sol que j'avais auparavant donc je pouvais parfaitement voir la stupeur sur les traits de Sigrid quand je la laissai finalement regarder. Dans la seconde suivante elle abaissa la fermeture de sa robe et se débarrassa de ses chaussures pour plonger dans le bassin.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me rejoindre ?me lança-t-elle une fois à la surface.

Je lui souris et enlevai rapidement mes vêtements avant de sauter en boxeur dans la piscine.

_ Pourquoi on s'embarrasse de sous-vêtements ? Je t'ai déjà vue nue.

Sigrid se mit à rire en secouant la tête.

_ La dernière fois que tu m'as vu nue tu étais encore vierge Leif ! Je ne courrai aucun risque !

_ Tu sais très bien que je suis un parfait gentleman, plaisantais-je.

_ Depuis quand les gentlemen demande à leurs amies d'enlever tous leurs vêtements pour aller nager avec eux ?

_ C'est le concept du gentleman viking, prétextais-je.

_ Je n'enlèverai pas mes vêtements Leif, refusa Sigrid avec le sourire. Je sais que ça va déraper sinon.

En temps normal j'aurais répondu ''Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ça'' avec un sourire suggestif et j'aurais pris ce que je désirais mais là il s'agissait de Sigrid. Je voulais la laisser venir à moi pour ne pas transformer l'amitié qui nous unissait depuis toujours en une simple histoire de sexe sans implication sentimentale. Je voulais être encore avec Sigrid dans 3 millénaires, pas juste satisfaire bêtement mon désir pour elle pour un court délai sachant que j'allais la perdre par la suite. Il me faudrait être patient.

_ J'accepte ton refus…pour cette fois, ajoutais-je ludique.

Sigrid me défia du regard en percevant mon humeur. Il s'en suivit des heures entières à se chamailler dans l'eau comme les enfants que nous étions restés malgré les siècles. Il fut très compliqué de faire sortir Sigrid de l'eau quand l'heure d'aller se reposer arriva. J'avais vraiment passé une excellente soirée ce qui m'encourageait quant au voyage que j'allais entreprendre avec Sigrid à la fin du mois. Comment avais-je bien pu traverser ce millénaire sans elle ?

Traduction de la chanson

Comment puis-je seulement te laisser partir, te laisser partir sans une trace  
Quand je reste ici partageant le même air que toi, ooh  
Tu es la seule qui m'ait réellement connu.

Comment peux-tu partir, quand la seule chose que je puisse faire c'est te regarder me quitter  
Parce que nous avons partagé les joies et les peines, et même partagé les pleurs,  
Tu es la seule qui m'ait vraiment connu.

Alors regarde-moi maintenant, parce qu'il ne reste qu'un grand vide  
Et il n'y a plus rien ici pour me souvenir, juste le souvenir de ton visage,  
Regarde-moi maintenant, parce qu'il ne reste qu'un grand vide  
Et que tu reviennes à moi serait contre toute logique et c'est ce que je dois affronter.

Je souhaiterais juste pouvoir te faire faire demi-tour, faire demi-tour pour me voir pleurer,  
Il y a tellement de choses que j'ai besoin de te dire,  
Tellement de raisons qui font que tu es la seule qui m'ait vraiment connu.

Alors regarde-moi maintenant, parce qu'il ne reste qu'un grand vide  
Et il n'y a plus rien ici pour me souvenir, juste le souvenir de ton visage  
Regarde-moi maintenant, parce qu'il ne reste qu'un grand vide  
Et que tu reviennes à moi serait contre toute logique et c'est ce que je dois affronter.

Regarde-moi bien maintenant, parce que contre toute logique je reste ici  
Et que tu reviennes à moi serait contre toute logique  
C'est la chance que je dois saisir? oh, oho

Regarde-moi seulement?

Against all odds, Phil Collins


	15. Chapitre 15

Sigrid se réveilla bien avant moi. J'étais toujours étonné qu'elle soit parfois plus forte que moi dans certains domaines alors qu'elle avait quelques jours de moins que moi. Il faudra que je l'interroge à ce sujet. Je ne fus pas surpris de la trouver dans la piscine. Quand je disais que Sigrid était une sirène !

Sigrid étant de dos à moi elle ignorait encore ma présence à ses côtés. Je fis le moins de vague possible et entrai dans l'eau avant de l'attirer avec moi au fond du bassin. Sigrid comprit rapidement d'où venait l'attaque et fit en sorte de la retourner contre moi. Après une demi-heure de lutte acharnée elle finit par laisser tomber pour remonter à la surface.

_ C'est ta façon de me dire bonjour ?ironisa-t-elle. Je préférai celle que tu avais quand tu étais humain.

_ Je n'ai pas pu résister, souris-je.

_ Le programme pour ce soir ?me demanda-t-elle en sortant du bassin pour s'envelopper dans une serviette.

Je la suivi et prenais une seconde serviette que j'utilisai dans un premier temps pour lui essuyer les bras.

_ Dans l'immédiat tu es attendue dans mes bras pour un câlin, commençais-je joueur.

Sigrid m'offrit un sourire éblouissant et s'exécuta de bon cœur.

_ Ensuite ?s'enquit-elle toujours dans mes bras.

_ Ensuite je suis attendu au club pour enseigner à Pam comment gérer la zone dont elle va bientôt hériter, soupirais-je triste du programme.

_ Je peux rester ici ?

Cette option ne m'enchantait guère. Déjà que la soirée allait être ennuyante à mourir alors si en plus je n'avais pas Sigrid pour me tenir compagnie comment allais-je survivre ? Dans le pire des cas j'aurais au moins l'assurance qu'elle est en sécurité.

_ Si tu me promets de rester bien sagement ici alors c'est d'accord mais je ne veux pas que tu invites quelqu'un ou que tu sortes, compris ?

_ Jaloux ou protecteur ?

_ Protecteur et _**après**_ jaloux.

Sigrid releva la tête pour croiser mes yeux et passa ses bras autour de ma nuque.

_ Je te promets que je serai sage et que je n'inviterai personne Leif, déclara-t-elle avec le sourire. Tu peux aller au club sans crainte, poursuivit-elle en se détachant de moi.

_ N'oublies pas qu'un viking ne faillit jamais à sa parole !

_ Comment pourrais-je oublier ça ?éluda-t-elle en roulant les yeux.

Je m'approchai une dernière fois d'elle et caressai sa joue.

_ Tu vas me manquer. J'essaierai de rentrer tôt, promis-je.

Sigrid me sourit et me lança une serviette dessus en m'incitant à me dépêcher de partir. Ce fut sans grand enthousiasme que je me rendis au club mais il fallait que je passe par là avant de pouvoir partir avec Sigrid. Pam m'attendait déjà dans mon bureau. Nous nous mîmes rapidement au travail. Je lui répétai des choses qu'elle savait déjà mais la reine avait exigé une formation complète. Je n'étais même pas sûr que Pam m'écoute par moment. Alors que j'allais craquer, 3 heures après mon arrivée, la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit et Sigrid entra sans s'être annoncée.

_ Je dérange ?

_ Absolument pas, souris-je heureux de son arrivée. Nous avions terminé pour la soirée.

_ Enfin !s'écria Pam avant de prendre congé.

Sigrid sourit à sa réaction et s'assit sur le siège en face de mon bureau. Je trouvai cette distance insupportable.

_ Tu as peur de moi ?me moquais-je.

Mon aimée comprit l'allusion et me sourit méchamment avant de contourner mon bureau de sa démarche féline et de s'assoir dessus, les jambes croisées sous elle. Je pris le temps d'observer chaque millimètre carré de son magnifique corps. Elle avait revêtu une jolie robe bleu pâle et portait des escarpins aux talons hauts blancs. Ses cheveux lissés étaient noués en une queue de cheval haute et le collier que je lui avais offert un millénaire plus tôt pendait toujours à son cou.

_ Je t'ai beaucoup manqué ?joua-t-elle.

Je souris et rapprochai mon siège d'elle pour pouvoir l'enlacer.

_ Plus que tu ne l'imagines, soufflais-je en fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier le moment. Je croyais que tu ne devais pas sortir de la maison…

_ J'ai promis de ne pas inviter d'autres personnes chez toi et de ne pas faire de bêtises mais pas de rester enfermée.

La peste ! Elle avait tout prévu et moi j'étais bêtement tombé dans le panneau !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce soir ?m'informais-je suspicieux.

_ J'ai passé une heure dans la piscine puis j'ai regardé _300_ à la télé et finalement comme j'en avais marre de tourner en rond je t'ai rejoint.

Au moins elle n'avait pas fait de bêtise et n'avait vu personne d'autre. Je pouvais paraître jaloux mais j'avais attendu trop longtemps pour elle pour la laisser finir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Leif ?m'interpella Sigrid songeuse. Quand nous partirons à la fin du mois de formation de Pam, on pourra aller en Europe ?

_ On ira où tu voudras Sigrid, souris-je. Pourquoi l'Europe en particulier ?

_ Quand Appius m'a convoquée j'étais occupée. Je voudrais finir ce que j'ai commencé là-bas.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu avais commencé ?demandais-je sceptique.

_ Tu verras, s'amusa-t-elle. Ce que je peux te dire c'est que ça va beaucoup te plaire.

Je souris et l'asseyais sur moi pour la câliner. Pendant que je caressai ses longues mèches blondes la question qui me turlupinait me revint à l'esprit.

_ Comment se fait-il que tu sois plus forte que moi alors que techniquement je suis plus vieux que toi ?

_ Tu apprendras sur place, éluda-t-elle blottie contre mon torse avec ses yeux fermés.

Ça s'annonçait intéressant ! Sigrid ne changera jamais ! Toujours à tester les limites quel que soit le domaine.

_ On peut rentrer ou tu as encore des choses à faire ici ?me questionna Sigrid.

_ Non, c'est bon. Rentrons.

Sigrid se leva et me tendit sa main que je m'empressais de saisir. Je la fis tourner sur elle-même à plusieurs reprises pour apprécier ses mouvements gracieux et gouter à son rire mélodieux.

_ Que veux-tu faire ce soir ?susurrais-je en la plaquant contre mon torse à la sortie du club.

Sigrid fit mine de réfléchir. Elle avait certainement plein de bêtises à faire en tête. Quand nous étions plus jeunes il fallait toujours que je canalise son enthousiasme quand son imagination lui donnait des idées trop périlleuse –genre sauter d'une falaise pour plonger dans le bassin qui se trouvait en bas, et ce n'était pas la pire de ses idées, croyez-moi !

_ Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas dans l'océan ?proposa Sigrid songeuse.

_ Peut-être parce que c'est trop loin pour faire l'aller-retour avant la fin de la nuit…

Sigrid soupira lourdement mais ne sembla pas se décourager pour autant.

_ Faire de l'escalade ?

_ Pas assez de relief.

Cette fois-ci elle laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration. Elle s'arrêta brutalement et me fit face.

_ Pourquoi ne pas aller courir dans les bois ?sourit-elle fière de son projet.

_ Te connaissant tu trouveras le moyen de me semer et je préfère ne pas te perdre de vue.

Un grognement naquit dans son thorax. L'irritation montait en flèche en elle. Humaine ses joues auraient prit une teinte rouge mais pas par embarras.

_ J'ai entendu parler d'un bal qui aurait lieu ce soir, en plein air… Voudrais-tu me faire le plaisir d'être ma cavalière ?

_ Humm… Je sais pas… Qu'est-ce j'aurais en contrepartie ?

Son irritation avait tourné à l'amusement et elle commençait déjà à me taquiner.

_ Ça dépend… Si tu es sage on pourrait s'arranger…

_ Plus de temps dans la piscine ?s'enjoua-t-elle presque sautillante.

_ Je pense que nous passons déjà assez de temps dans cette piscine, ris-je. Mais que dirais-tu de passer une semaine ou deux près de l'océan dès que je laisserais la place à Pam ?

Sigrid me sauta dans les bras en riant avec son excentricité habituelle.

_ Oh oui Leif ! Faisons ça !

_ Allons danser, décrétais-je après quelques minutes d'étreinte.

Sigrid me libéra pour prendre ma main et marcher à mes côtés. Le groupe qui jouait était composé de vampires donc l'heure tardive n'était pas un problème. Ma douce resta dans mes bras le restant de la nuit, profitant des musiques enlacée étroitement à moi. Je n'aurais pu être plus en paix. Il était si reposant d'avoir la personne aimée en sécurité avec soi. Sigrid était si pétillante de vie que tous ces siècles monotone que j'avais passés sans engouement s'effaçaient quand elle me souriait. J'étais curieux de ce qu'elle réservait pour notre séjour en Europe mais Sigrid avait toujours était digne de ma confiance et je n'éprouvais aucune crainte à rester dans l'ignorance tant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Pour se moquer de ma réaction de la veille face à son pyjama elle choisit de passer la journée couverte d'un T-shirt à col roulé et d'un pantalon ample pour cacher le plus possible sa peau. Je pris soin de rabattre les couvertures sur nous et de déglutir discrètement pour qu'elle ne voie pas l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. Il n'y avait pas que sa tenue qui m'excitait, le simple fait de l'avoir dans mon lit pour dormir était déjà très troublant puisque je n'avais pas l'habitude et que nos traditions voulaient qu'une femme ne dorme pour la première fois avec un homme que le soir de son mariage. J'avais déjà dormi avec Sigrid quand j'étais encore humain mais la signification n'était pas aussi forte puisque nous étions aussi innocents l'un que l'autre.

La soirée suivante s'annonçait très bien, enfin… c'était ce que je croyais avant d'arriver au club. Sophie-Anne m'y attendait, l'air très renfrognée. Ça allait chauffer pour mes fesses. Heureusement, Sookie lui sauta dans les bras et la distrayait avec son habituelle bonne humeur. Mon soulagement fut de courte durée puisque la suite s'enchaina avec une vitesse vertigineuse et un homme entra dans le club. Il avait des cheveux noirs corbeaux, bouclés et assez courts, avec des yeux verts émeraude et une peau très pâle. Le ténébreux jeune homme n'était certainement pas humain mais je n'avais jamais rencontré un tel type de créature avant ce qui m'empêcha de l'identifier par son odeur. Sigrid en revanche semblait savoir qui il était et se rembrunit vite quand il s'approcha d'elle.

_ Sigrid, la salua-t-il d'une voix sombre.

_ Hunter, répondit ma douce. Maria m'avait dit que tu avais péri dans l'exercice de tes devoirs.

_ J'ai rencontré quelques difficultés, je l'admets, mais j'ai survécu et j'ai besoin de ton aide.

_ Je ne suis pas libre avant trois semaines.

_ C'est urgent, insista l'homme. Si nous n'agissons pas vite il y aura une véritable invasion.

_ Les arachnéïdes ?

_ Elles-mêmes.

_ Mais la période d'éclosion n'est que dans 5 ans !

_ Elles ont réussi à s'accoupler avec d'autres Cess de la même eau et la mutation les rends plus fertiles. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, tu es la meilleure dans cette catégorie. Je ne veux pas emmener quelqu'un d'autre, se serait un suicide pour un amateur.

_ Attendez !les interrompit Sophie-Anne. Sookie n'ira pas mettre sa vie en danger !

J'étais aussi perdu qu'elle. J'y connaissais un rayon en Cess et pourtant rien de ce qu'elle avait évoqué ne me rappelait quelque chose. Je me contentai de garder le silence pour le moment et attendais les explications en veillant au moindre geste du dénommé Hunter – qui voulait mettre la vie de MA Sigrid en danger par-dessus le marché- à l'égard de ma douce.

_ Sookie ?s'étonna Hunter.

_ Mon deuxième nom, éluda-t-elle songeuse. Je n'ai pas le choix Sophie, reprit-elle calmement. Si ces trucs parviennent en ville ont est foutus. Tant que les œufs n'ont pas éclos on a encore une chance.

_ Les œufs ! Mais c'est quoi encore ce truc !hurla-t-elle hystérique.

_ Des araignées, mais immenses et carnivores. Pour couronner le tout elles sont suffisamment intelligentes pour retenir de leurs erreurs pour mieux se préparer la fois suivante.

_ C'est ça que tu n'avais pas fini en Europe ?intervins-je enfin.

_ Oui, on a trouvé le nid mais c'est toujours un peu fastidieux de détruire ce foutoir quand on n'a pas une cartographie des lieux.

_ On pourrait tenter les explosifs, proposa Hunter.

_ Non, ça ne servirait à rien. Certains compartiments sont trop isolés du cœur et il y aura des survivants.

_ D'autres idées peut-être ?

Sigrid resta quelques secondes en silence pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à ses options.

_ On peut rentrer en force, tirer sur toutes les bestioles qu'on croise, faire le tour des nids en les aspergeant d'essence et mettre le feu une fois à l'abri.

Il était hors de question qu'elle aille là-bas si ça mettait sa vie en danger ! Peu importe ce qu'elle dirait je ne la laisserais pas y aller seule. Si elle voulait se rendre dans ce piège mortel elle devrait accepter que je l'y accompagne. Son plan était de foncer tête baissée –comme d'habitude- mais il y avait des risques considérables à cette conduite.

_ Périlleux, commentais-je. Elles auront le temps de se regrouper au niveau de l'issue et se sera perdu d'avance puisque vous ne pourrez pas tirer sans risquer de mettre le feu.

Sigrid se retourna vers moi et vint dans mes bras en souriant. J'étais étonné que mettre en avant les défauts de son plan ne la mette pas en colère et curieux des motifs de sa soudaine envie câline.

_ Tu n'as pas dit non de suite, expliqua Sigrid comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.

_ Je ne te laisserais pas y aller seule pour autant, grognais-je.

_ Je sais.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. La reine ne pourra pas m'empêcher de quitter le continent et personne ne réussira à me détourner de mon objectif, à savoir protéger Sigrid. Sophie-Anne semblait plus blanche que jamais, comprenant la gravité des ennuis auxquels nous nous exposerions très bientôt.

_ Ma tâche ici est achevée. La zone est en règle et Pam est prête à reprendre le commandement, récapitulais-je pour la reine. Je demande la permission de me relever de mon serment d'allégeance et de quitter le royaume avec Sigrid.

_ Vous ne préférez pas envoyer des sous-fifres ? Vous pourriez rester en sécurité ici et diriger les opérations depuis le bureau. Les dommages collatéraux m'importent peu, il y a beaucoup de vampires qui seront prêts à donner leurs vies pour leur reine. Restez ici !débita la reine affolée.

_ Si ces saloperies se nourrissent au sang de vampire nous serons vraiment dans la merde Sophie, souligna Sigrid. Il faut des vampires expérimentés sur le terrain.

_ J'enverrais mes meilleurs guerriers !

_ Expérimentés en ce qui concerne ces bestioles Sophie.

_ Mais je ne vais tout de même pas vous laissez mourir si bêtement !

_ Nous n'allons pas mourir Sophie et nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous sommes tous concernés. Si elles envahissent les villes nous n'arriverons plus à les arrêter et elles parviendront bien à arriver ici que ce soit par avion ou par bateau. Elles représentent une menace pour nous tous, pas seulement l'Europe et ses voisins.

La responsabilité qui en découlait était extrêmement lourde. Si nous échouions –ce qui n'arriverait pas ou du moins pas tant que nous vivrons- le monde sombrerait dans le chao le plus total et il n'y aurait aucun moyen de se débarrasser de ces araignées d'un nouveau genre.

_ Bon, soupira Sophie-Anne. Je vous laisse y aller si vous me promettez d'en ressortir vivants !

_ Ça me va, rit Sigrid.

_ Je ne plaisante pas ! Si vous y restez je trouverais le moyen de vous ressusciter pour vous tuer moi-même !

_ Alors on est tous d'accord, conclus-je. Quand peut-on partir ?

_ Ce soir ce serait l'idéal, conseilla Hunter.

_ Partez alors ! Allez donc vous mettre en danger !dramatisa la reine.

_ Merci, sourit Sigrid en la prenant dans ses bras joyeusement avant de quitter le club.

Que Sigrid mettait souvent sa vie en danger je le savais déjà, mais à ce point là quand même… On allait encore s'amuser ! Je suivis Sigrid silencieusement, appelant Pam sur le trajet pour l'avertir de mes projets –ou plutôt ceux de Sigrid. Ma belle Sigrid était très joyeuse pour sa part, j'ignore si c'était à cause de mon approbation ou juste l'anticipation du combat mais j'étais heureux de la voir si guillerette. Nous rentrâmes en silence puis montâmes dans nos chambres respectives pour faire nos sacs et ainsi débuter le voyage qui avait servis d'excuse à Appius pour nous rapprocher.


	16. Chapitre 16

J'aurais dû me douter que Sigrid avait son propre jet privé, ça lui ressemblait tant ! Pendant le vol elle sortit un ordinateur portable d'un des petits rangements disponibles et s'installa près de moi. Elle m'expliqua tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir sur cette mission suicide mais vu le nombre de dossier que contenait l'ordinateur il y avait encore des tonnes de choses qu'il me faudrait apprendre dans un futur proche.

_ C'est toi qui as créé cette base de données ?l'interrogeais-je en songeant au travail que ça avait dû être.

_ Non, c'est l'agence qui nous la fournit à notre baptême.

_ Agence ? Baptême ?répétais-je ahuri.

Sigrid me sourit avec amusement devant mon ignorance en la matière et ferma l'ordinateur pour se tourner vers moi.

_ Si ces Cess ne sont pas connues des autres c'est parce que l'agence fait disparaître les traces de leurs existences avant que quelqu'un cherche à les exploiter à mauvais escient.

_ Et qui la dirige ?

_ Personne ne sait vraiment mais on soupçonne le premier vampire de l'histoire de se charger de tout ça.

_ Et c'est quoi cette histoire de baptême ?

_ Chaque membre doit être parrainé pour prouver qu'il a le niveau. Dès que j'ai été libérée j'ai séjourné chez un clan de vampire qui m'a enseigné le combat à l'extrême. Lors d'un baptême les parrains sont là pour assurer la sécurité du débutant mais c'est la seule fois qu'il y a droit. Mon baptême a eu lieu il y a 800 ans dans un repère de démons qui élevaient des sortes de panthères mutantes…

_ Des panthères mutantes ?m'écriais-je étonné.

_ Des panthères de la taille des loups-garous que nous avons tués la dernière fois.

_ Les loups-garous sont morts ?s'étonna Hunter en s'asseyant en face de nous.

_ Un abruti les avait libérés de leurs cages et ils avaient suivi Lèn qui était parti à ma rechercher donc on n'a pas eu le choix.

_ Je vais le mettre sur la base de données, l'informa-t-il en récupérant l'ordinateur.

Sigrid hocha vaguement la tête, peu intéressée par la paperasserie visiblement, et se retourna vers moi.

_ Bref, à ton baptême l'agence t'entre dans le fichier des chasseurs et tu es rémunéré et fourni en armes lourdes en permanence, quel que soit ton domicile où ton quota du moment.

Je restai en silence, estomaqué que ce genre d'organisations existent. Le pire dans l'histoire c'était que Sigrid mettait en danger sa vie en permanence depuis des années. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle n'avait pas passé sagement le dernier millénaire à attendre que les choses se passent. Appius m'avait prévenu de son goût prononcé pour la traque aux Cess, particulièrement aux ménades, mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça.

_ Certains de ces Cess sont utiles, poursuivit Sigrid sans se soucier de mon silence. Leurs sangs est curatif ou peut servir de poison ou même à améliorer ton endurance. Nous veillons toujours à l'utiliser avec sagesse donc chaque fois que nous en récupérons il est stockés à la base la plus proche.

Magnifique ! Comme si se confronter à ses araignées n'était pas assez ! Non, en plus il fallait rester suffisamment longtemps en vie pour récupérer leurs sangs ! Au moins je savais pourquoi Sigrid me surpassait sur certains niveaux.

Sigrid posa sa main sur la mienne, comme pour me prouver qu'elle veillerait à ce que rien ne m'arrive, mais, mécontent de ce contact, je l'attirai carrément à moi pour pouvoir m'imprégner de son odeur divine. Sigrid répondit à mon étreinte en m'enlaçant encore plus pour mouler son corps au mien. Je me sentais si bien, si complet… Une sensation que je n'avais retrouvée que depuis le retour de Sigrid dans ma vie. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à destination. Sigrid m'avait expliqué que nous nous trouvions dans un coin reculé de la Russie, les arachnéïdes chassaient dans un village à une petite dizaine de km de là, c'était comme ça que mon aimée les avaient localisées. Le plus étonnant était le matériel fourni par l'agence. Artillerie lourde…très lourde…

Sigrid me donna elle-même l'équipement nécessaire pour cette mission suicide. Arme de gros calibre avec leurs chargeurs, sabre, fumigènes, grenade, combustible et briquet. J'avais remarqué que son équipement était plus fourni mais comme elle connaissait déjà le milieu je ne ripostai pas. Nous eûmes bien évidemment droit aux tenues en cuir de rigueur. Ces dernières protégeaient le plus de peau possible et Sigrid me demanda de bien attacher mes cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils me gênent parce qu'une fois là-bas il serait trop tard pour s'en inquiéter. Elle avait elle-même rassemblé les siens dans un foulard de soie noué de façon à ne pas les exposer.

Le nid se trouvait dans une sorte de tunnel lugubre. Sigrid me lança un harnais pour m'attacher, m'expliquant bien qu'il me faudrait le garder une fois en bas pour ne pas perdre de temps pour le remettre et remonter, on ne savait pas ce qui pouvait se passer après tout…

_ Une dernière chose, si tu ne me voies pas ou si je suis en difficulté tire-toi, exigea-t-elle en bouclant son harnais.

_ C'était une évidence, approuvais-je.

Elle rencontra mon regard. Je n'en croyais pas un mot et elle le savait. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que je sorte de ce merdier en vie si elle devait y rester. Elle s'approcha de moi pour vérifier mon harnais. Estimant qu'elle n'était pas assez serrée, elle tira sur la sangle qui serrait inévitablement sur mon entrejambe. Je grognai sur elle, sachant bien que c'était volontaire. Sa réponse fut un ricanement suivi d'un sourire exposant ses canines d'une façon joueuse. Je descendais les miennes comme un avertissement, même si nous savions tous deux que c'était un simple jeu.

Hunter vînt briser la magie du moment en nous prévenant qu'on pouvait commencer à descendre en rappel. Sigrid se posta sur la corde parallèle à la mienne, la mine soudain bien plus sérieuse, et veilla à ce que je m'attache bien.

_ N'oublie pas de toujours regarder partout, ces bestioles utilisent toutes les surfaces.

Je hochai la tête et l'observai avec attention avant qu'elle se lâche subitement dans le vide. Au début je crus à une erreur de manipulation de sa part mais 50m plus tard elle arrêta sa chute pour scruter le terrain. Elle nous fit signe de descendre et poursuivit son chemin.J'étais assez inquiet à l'idée de la perdre de vue dans la noirceur de cette cavité hostile mais je savais qu'elle était déjà venue ici. Quand nous touchâmes le sol Sigrid était déjà partie depuis un petit moment. Partout autour de nous des araignées géantes se réfugiaient dans les coins les plus sombres.

_ Ce sont ceux de la dernière portée, chuchota Hunter. Ils sont encore petits, pas de soucis à se faire pour le moment mais il faudra les surveiller pour sortir.

Ça des petits ! Je les trouvai déjà géants alors je n'osai même pas imaginer ce que ça donnait du côté des vieux !

Nous avançâmes dos à dos, pour couvrir le terrain au mieux. Après un km de marche nous arrivâmes dans une partie plus étroite dont les bords n'étaient mêmes pas discernables tant il y avait de toiles d'araignées. Dans certaines dans elles gisaient le cadavre infortuné d'un paysan ayant servi de repas et qui était maintenant réduit à l'état de squelette. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de si écœurant dans ma vie. Des centaines d'yeux rouges firent leurs apparitions autour de nous et des araignées d'une taille effroyable nous encerclèrent.

_ C'est les plus grands ?m'enquis-je tendu.

_ Non, juste la première portée, déglutit Hunter. On va pouvoir faire péter le feu d'artifice je crois.

Je hochai la tête, même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir, et ouvrai le feu pour arroser sans merci nos amis arachnides de morceaux de métal. Ça fit un boucan monstre mais nous remportâmes la bataille après un quart d'heure de tirs frénétiques. Ayant provisoirement assuré nos arrières nous sprintâmes jusqu'à la prochaine cavité.

Sigrid n'était nulle part. L'heureuse mère des bestioles que nous venions d'exterminer y était elle en revanche. Elle avait la taille d'un mammouth, et encore, je suis gentil. Faut dire qu'après avoir pondu autant de marmots ça devait pas être facile de garder la ligne de jeune fille.

Alors que nous restions plantés là –comme des cons- l'araignée nous repéra et chargea en notre direction. C'est là que Sigrid apparu. Sautant de sa cachette en hauteur, elle atterri sur le dos de l'hideuse créature et s'y agrippa comme elle put. L'affreuse sentit sa présence et frappa son côté droit contre la paroi de la cavité, fragilisant toute la structure qui commençait à s'écrouler par endroits. Par miracle elle n'atteint pas Sigrid mais retenta sa chance. Il nous fallait nous débarrasser de cette créature avant que tout s'effondre et de préférence avant qu'elle ne blesse Sigrid.

Je balançai un fumigène et pris mon élan pour sauter contre l'une des parois pour atterri sur la tête de l'affreuse. Immédiatement après je lui plantai mon sabre dans son cou, pensant que ça suffirait à la calmer le temps de l'achever mais la bête s'agita de plus belle. Sigrid perdit l'équilibre et faillit lui passer par dessus la tête mais je la rattrapai de justesse par le harnais pour la plaquer contre mon torse. Ma main libre tenait toujours le sabre profondément enfoui dans la chair de l'araignée, agrandissant la largeur de la plaie. Sigrid ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant ça et s'agita frénétiquement à la recherche de quelque chose dans une de ses poches. Elle finit par trouver une charge conséquente d'explosifs qu'elle chargea avant de la caler entre ma lame et la chair de la bestiole que nous chevauchions.

_ On a 5 mn pour se tirer d'ici !hurla-t-elle pour surpasser les bruits furieux que faisait l'arachnide.

Je la pris dans mes bras et sautai sans l'ombre dune hésitation dans la minute qui suivie. Je pris sa main pour la tirer en courant le plus loin de ce bordel. Hunter nous suivit de peu, surveillant tout de même nos arrières de temps en temps. Il ne devait pas nous rester plus d'une minute lorsque nous parvînmes enfin à la paroi que nous avions descendue en rappel à l'aller. Ça aurait dû être un jeu d'enfant sauf que la corde d'Hunter était bloquée par des araignées quelques mètres au-dessus de nous. Nous n'avions pas le temps de les tuer une par une donc Sigrid sacrifia sa propre corde. Je ne tardai pas à l'accrocher à mon harnais, ne tenant même pas compte de son avis, et l'installait bien fermement dans mon dos avant de commencer à monter. Sigrid en profita pour éliminer le plus d'arachnéïdes possible mais ces dernières remuaient tellement qu'il était difficile pour elle de les avoir. Comme nous avions perdu du temps à nous ajuster nous n'arrivâmes pas en haut quand l'explosif détona. Il ne nous restait qu'une dizaine de mètres mais le souffle de l'explosion fut tel qu'il nous propulsa de lui-même hors de ce tunnel maudit.

Mû par un réflexe, Sigrid sectionna la corde d'une dague qu'elle avait sur elle pour éviter que nous retombions dans le trou. Elle défit aussi son mousqueton et alors qu'Hunter roulait au sol près de moi, elle retombait, s'accrochant de justesse au bord, pour finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Elle versa rapidement le combustible qu'elle enflamma pour tuer les derniers survivants. Dès que je pu me relever je la tirai à l'extérieur et l'emmenai loin de tout ça. Comme Sigrid estimait que le travail n'était pas encore fini, elle dégoupilla une grenade qu'elle jeta habilement dans le trou.

Elle haussa les épaules avec nonchalance quand elle croisa mon regard excédé.

_ Quoi ? On est jamais trop sûr !

_ Tu es folle à lier, soupirais-je en lui caressant la joue.

_ Je le prends comme un compliment, sourit mon aimée en m'enlaçant avec force.

Je lui rendis cette étreinte, mon nez enfouit dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Elle était belle et bien là, vivante, dans mes bras. J'étais si heureux, mais en même temps étonné… étonné qu'on ait pu survivre à ça…

Je retirai son foulard pour pouvoir admirer sa chevelure parfaite vagabonder sauvagement dans son dos et caressai son dos tendrement. Hunter se chargea d'installer une seconde charge d'explosif pour boucher l'entrée du tunnel et ainsi enfouir les derniers rescapés –quoique je vois mal comment il y aurait put en avoir après les moyens déployés par mon aimée.

Sigrid prit ma main pour me raccompagner au jet où nous adoptâmes des tenues plus décontractées. Nous étions tous exténués mais satisfaits du travail abattu ce soir. Le pilote –un Cess que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer- nous fit décoller. L'aurore approchait et la fatigue s'emparait de mon corps. J'attirai Sigrid dans mes bras et m'installai sur un des sièges moelleux dont le dossier pouvait se régler. Sigrid s'endormit rapidement dans mes bras, respirant machinalement, et je ne tardai pas à l'imiter, soucieux d'oublier cet enfer et de me livrer dans le néant sans curiosité de ce que serait fait le lendemain. Je m'en fichai bien, tant que Sigrid serait avec moi je pourrai tout affronter.


	17. Chapitre 17

Nous quittâmes Hunter dès le lendemain. Sigrid décida de rendre visite au clan qui l'avait initiée à la chasse aux Cess. Pendant la route –que nous parcourûmes à pieds puisque le clan vivait visiblement dans le pays- mon aimée m'expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un clan composé d'anciennes Amazones et de guerrier farouches de l'Antiquité. Nous avions adopté des tenues de voyage, à savoir pantalons en cuir et hauts en coton, sans oublier les bottes et les longs manteaux. Nous discutions de tout et de rien, jouant comme des gamins –ce que nous étions toujours si on y réfléchissait bien. Nous avions perdu beaucoup de temps selon moi dans la première soirée de marche puisque nous ne nous dirigions pas directement là où elle m'avait dit vouloir aller mais quand je lui fis remarquer elle m'expliqua juste que nous devions rejoindre une trajectoire qu'elle connaissait assez pour savoir où passer la journée en sécurité. Ainsi nous pûmes passer certaines journées dans des grottes assez profondes pour comporter un endroit dépourvu de lumière ou dans des hôtels pour vampires –voire même pour humains certaines fois.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Sigrid était ouverte à moi. Nous avions même recommencé à parler notre langue natale. J'étais heureux et je me plaisais à croire qu'elle l'était aussi mais vint un moment où il ne se passa plus une soirée sans qu'elle m'assure que je pouvais rentrer maintenant, que j'avais déjà rempli mon rôle à ses côtés. Je la sentais plus tendu et ça influençait donc ma propre humeur. D'un côté j'avais peur qu'elle se soit lassée de moi mais de l'autre j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'elle avait peur pour moi, et c'était bien ça qui m'effrayait.

La tendance s'inversa brutalement une semaine plus tard. Sigrid devenait de plus en plus distante et froide et rares étaient les sourires authentiques qu'elle m'offrait. Je n'avais souvenir que d'une fois où Sigrid m'avait donné l'épaule froide de la sorte…

_Flash-back _

_ Comme tous les jours depuis des années, Sigrid et moi étions partis errer ensemble en forêt. Nous avions encore deux heures avant que le soleil se couche mais Sigrid insista pour rentrer. Même si elle ne s'était pas expliquée, j'avais compris qu'elle se sentait oppressée, comme si elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Je fis taire ma déception et pris prématurément le chemin du retour._

_ L'intuition de Sigrid s'était avérée juste. Un village voisin avait attaqué le notre. Avant même que je puisse l'en empêcher, Sigrid récupéra son épée –toujours attachée à sa ceinture- et partit se battre. J'en fis de même, protégeant ma famille tout en gardant un œil sur celle que j'aimais. Ma belle valkyrie se débrouillait bien…non, plus que ça : elle était parfaite ! Ses adversaires n'avaient même pas le temps de voir les coups venir qu'ils étaient déjà au sol, agonisants. Le restant des guerriers finirent par battre en retraite après notre victoire écrasante. Il ne s'en serait tenu qu'à moi, je ne les aurais pas pourchassés, estimant que la réputation qu'ils nous feraient aux villages alentours nous serait bénéfique, mais Sigrid en décida autrement. Elle prit la route seule et je compris bientôt qu'ils avaient enlevée sa petite sœur –certainement pour en faire une esclave. Je fus le seul à l'accompagner puisque les autres guerriers préféraient réparer les dégâts causés par les truands. Nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot –Sigrid était trop tendue pour cela de toute façon- et nous ne nous arrêtâmes pas avant d'avoir trouvé les barbares._

_ La bataille fit rage une fois de plus. Beaucoup prirent la fuite mais alors que nous touchions au but, le chef égorgea la sœur cadette de mon aimée. Je parai de justesse l'attaque que lui destinait le guerrier puisque Sigrid était trop choquée pour réagir. Le son du métal s'entrechoquant la réveilla et elle se jeta sur l'homme pour passer ses nerfs sur lui. Quand elle en eu fini, elle s'approcha de sa sœur cadette et s'effondra devant elle, la douleur saisissant son être. Elle ne devait même pas avoir 14 ans. Sigrid avait était énormément présente pour elle, au point que j'en étais presque devenu jaloux un temps._

_ Mon aimée planta son épée dans le sol, laissant la souffrance de sa perte ravager son être. Je restai en arrière, respectant son besoin de temps, et patientai en tentant de ne pas m'effondrer avec elle. La voir si malheureuse influençait beaucoup sur mon humeur. Au bout d'une heure, Sigrid récupéra son épée et prit le corps sans vie de sa sœur dans ses bras puis nous fîmes silencieusement route jusqu'au village. Les funérailles furent rapidement organisées. La famille de Sigrid était assommée par le décès de la petite dernière mais personne ne le reprocha à mon aimée… il n'y avait qu'elle qui pensait que c'était de sa faute. Quand le soleil se leva sur notre village le lendemain des funérailles, Sigrid avait disparue. Sa mère réveilla tout le village par ses cris de désespoir et les meilleurs chasseurs et guerriers partirent à sa recherche dans l'heure qui suivit. Etant la personne la plus proche d'elle, j'aurais pensé pouvoir la retrouver aisément, mais je m'étais trompé… Sigrid était introuvable…_

_ Une semaine passa, puis une seconde… et toujours pas de nouvelles de Sigrid… J'étais devenu un paquet de nerfs, comme une bombe qui ne demandait qu'une toute petite étincelle pour exploser. Je voulais que Sigrid revienne et quoi que je fasse, quelle que soit la divinité que je prie, ça n'arrivait pas !_

_ Trois jours de plus passèrent. Les recherches avaient été abandonnées et les parents de Sigrid se retrouvaient maintenant privés de chacun de leurs enfants. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête ! Pourquoi avait-elle fuit ? sans moi… Sigrid n'était pas du genre à fuir de toute façon, ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas, mais alors quoi ? Avait-elle été enlevée ? Comment ? Ses parents auraient forcément entendu ou vu ses agresseurs ! Ce casse-tête occupait mes pensées à tout instant de la journée, j'en avais presque perdu le sommeil._

_ A l'aube du quatrième jour des bruits de pas alertèrent le village, qui, craignant une nouvelle attaque, sortit à toute vitesse armes en main. Mais ce n'était que Sigrid. Mon soulagement ne dura qu'une seconde, avant que je la regarde avec plus d'attention… Elle était pâle comme la mort et ses yeux n'exprimaient aucune émotion… On aurait dit qu'elle était morte de l'intérieur… _

_ Son épée était plaquée contre elle et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés avec de petites branches ou des feuilles. Ignorant les inquiétudes des villageois bienveillants –avait-elle seulement entendu leurs questions ?-, elle passa devant nous sans un mot, sans un regard, et rejoignit la sépulture de sa sœur sur laquelle elle déposa une fleur sauvage avant de rejoindre son foyer. Seuls ses parents bénéficièrent de sa compagnie durant la semaine suivante et nous eûmes peu de nouvelles d'elle hormis qu'elle s'était enfermée dans un mutisme inquiétant et qu'elle était physiquement, et émotionnellement, épuisée._

_ Sa première sortie se passa 8 jours après son retour. Elle avait reprit des forces et son regard s'animait à nouveau mais elle avait vieillit dans un certain sens puisque ce drame l'avait grandis d'une façon non désirée. Alors que je pensai qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à surmonter ce drame, elle me surprit en puisant dans ses ressources pour se relever. Nos rendez-vous clandestins se remirent en place et le village fut heureux de constater qu'elle était de retour donc personne n'insista sur ce qui s'était passé. Personne ne su ce qu'elle avait fait pendant tout ce temps, même pas moi…_

_Fin du flash-back _

Pourquoi se comportait-elle ainsi aujourd'hui ? Tout allait bien aux dernières nouvelles ! J'avais essayé d'aborder ce sujet avec elle mais elle s'était refermée, prétextant ne pas comprendre de quoi je parlai. Ce fut arrivés au camp que nous cherchions qu'elle vida enfin son sac. Je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas nous faire du mal et que ça pourrait aboutir à des choses plus concrètes mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que j'allais entendre.

_ Tu peux partir maintenant Eric, rentrer chez toi.

Eric ? Ce nom n'avait encore jamais franchi ses lèvres, elle préférait m'appeler par mon _véritable_ nom. Je n'y comprenais vraiment plus rien, pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi rentrerais-je sans elle ?

_ Je reste avec toi Sigrid, tranchais-je fermement. Et mon nom est Leif.

_ Non, ricana mon aimée presque hystérique. Ton nom est Eric, pas Leif ! Leif était humain et il est mort, tout comme Sigrid ! Il faut que tu arrêtes de vivre dans le passé Eric ! Tu penses vraiment pouvoir combler le trou dans ton existence en reproduisant le passé ?

Chacune de ses paroles étaient comme un coup supplémentaire de poignard dans mon cœur mais je savais qu'elle ne les pensait pas. Elle semblait à deux doigts de fondre en larmes… J'avais porté beaucoup d'attention à ce qui nous entourait depuis son changement de comportement, pour essayer d'en comprendre la raison, et je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

_ Sigrid, je…

_ C'est Sookie, me coupa-t-elle. Je m'appelle Sookie !

_ Non, tu t'appelles Sigrid tout comme je m'appelle Leif, m'emportais-je. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais si tu acceptais d'en parler ce serait certainement plus simple !

_ Ce qui m'arrive ?s'écria-t-elle. Il m'arrive que j'en ai marre de toi ! Je suis un vampire solitaire et j'aimais beaucoup ma vie avant que tu débarques !

_ Ne me mens pas Sigrid, grognais-je.

_ Je ne te mens pas ! Je me suis servi de toi pour me débarrasser de la surveillance d'Appius et maintenant que c'est fait je veux que tu dégages Eric. Rentre chez toi.

_ Je te connais mieux que ça…, commençais-je en m'approchant d'elle pour la regarder au fond des yeux.

_ Oh, ne me fais pas rire ! Tu me connaissais quand on été gamins. Honnêtement Eric, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais oublier à quel point tu pouvais être rude, alcoolique et violent, tout ça pour sauter simplement dans tes bras ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Sigrid ?soufflais-je dépassé par son ton dur et sarcastique.

_ Elle t'offrait juste l'opportunité de sauver ta vie, répondit une voix masculine glaciale derrière moi.

Quand ces mots retentirent dans l'air, Sigrid ferma ses yeux bordés de rouge comme si elle était affligée d'avoir échoué. Qui était cet homme et pourquoi en voulait-il à Sigrid ? Pensait-elle vraiment que j'allais l'abandonner ? Pourquoi avait-elle si peur de lui alors qu'elle était bien plus forte que moi par bien des aspects ?

Je me retournai vers l'homme, cherchant quelques renseignements. Il s'agissait d'un vampire brun et maigrelet, aux traits sadiques et brulants de haine. Il me paraissait vieux mais j'aurais été incapable de dire à quel point il l'était. Un petit groupe de vampire l'entourait, lui servant très probablement d'hommes de main.

_ Tu m'as désobéit Sigrid, annonça-t-il lugubre. Tu sais ce qui t'attends ?

_ L'arène, souffla Sigrid si bas que même moi j'eu du mal à entendre.

Le vampire ricana et ordonna à ses sous-fifres de nous emmener.


	18. Chapitre 18

Les vampires travaillant au compte de l'homme que Sigrid craignait nous menèrent dans une ancienne citée oubliée de tous depuis des siècles visiblement. Nous fûmes enfermés assez rapidement dans des cachots aux barreaux d'argent. Nous étions malheureusement séparés mais restions assez proches pour pouvoir veiller sur l'autre. J'étais furieux. Tout le monde rencontre des problèmes dans sa vie, c'est inévitable, mais pourquoi Sigrid ne m'en avait-elle jamais parlé ? J'étais la personne qui la connaissais la mieux, la personne la plus proche d'elle, et elle avait voulu me faire partir ! N'avait-elle plus confiance en moi ? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ce traitement indifférent ?

Le vampire qui nous avait fait enfermés ici pénétra dans le cachot de Sigrid avec un sourire cruel. Il défit presque instantanément son pantalon. Ce connard ne comptait quand même pas… Eh ben si, il comptait bien le faire ! Je comprenais pourquoi Sigrid faisait des cauchemars et était effrayée par ce type. Cette ordure avait gouté à son corps sans son consentement ! Il avait de la chance que ces barreaux me retiennent, si ce n'était pas le cas je lui aurais déjà déchiré la gorge.

Il saisit brusquement les beaux cheveux de ma Sigrid pour la maintenir en place pendant qu'il tentait de défaire son pantalon. Il fut soudainement propulsé à l'autre bout du cachot. Sigrid releva la tête et afficha un sourire mesquin.

_ Tu croyais vraiment que je serais assez bête pour venir sans précaution ?le nargua-t-elle.

_ Magie !hurla-t-il dément. Dans ce cas, c'est ton ami qui payera !

Cette réplique me glaça le sang mais Sigrid ricanait encore plus.

_ Tu vas t'y casser les dents aussi !

Elle m'avait jeté un sort sans m'en avertir ! Pas que je m'en plaigne dans la situation présente…mais quand même…

Le vampire se retourna vers elle et la gifla avec une telle force qu'elle se retrouva au sol mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à rire. Elle recracha avec insolence le sang qui s'était accumulé dans sa bouche sur les pieds du créateur d'Appius. Ce dernier devint furieux et la repoussa violemment pour qu'elle percute les barreaux d'argent. Ma Sigrid ne quitta pas ses yeux de ceux du vampire cruel pendant que sa peau douce brulait au contact du métal maudit. Le vampire finit par sortir, nous laissant seuls dans les cachots humides.

Le silence se fit assez rapidement. Mon aimée se recula des barreaux, évaluant avec dégout les dégâts causés par l'argent. Je l'observai longuement. Elle était belle, elle était intelligente et forte, mais surtout : elle aurait dû être mienne dès le début ! Rien ne serait arrivé si ça avait été le cas ! Je n'aurais jamais fait la connaissance d'Appius puisque je n'aurais eu aucune raison de me saouler ! Tout ça à cause de la putain de rivalité de nos pères !

Ma Sigrid me sortit de mes pensées haineuses quand elle croisa enfin mon regard et m'adressa un mince sourire. Il devint rapidement triste, tout comme ses yeux qui se mirent à fixer obstinément le sol.

_ Tu aurais dû partir quand je te l'avais dit, me reprocha-t-elle dans un souffle.

_ Tu aurais dû me dire ce qui c'était passé !criais-je. Merde quoi ! Je suis censé te protéger Sigrid ! Je pensais que tu aurais au moins confiance en moi !

Je réalisai après coup que j'étais tout sauf productif. Ma rancœur était en train de se retourner contre celle que j'aimais, il fallait que je me calme de suite. J'imagine que ses précédentes paroles ne m'avaient pas aidé. C'était comme une nouvelle mort à chaque mot… J'avais besoin de savoir…

_ Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu m'as dit ?questionnais-je à voix basse.

Sigrid sniffa et ferma les yeux en secouant la tête, un mince sourire sur ses lèvres pleines.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu peux être crédule par moment !rit-elle. Comment as-tu pu t'imaginer que je serais si réversible ? Je ne suis pas une sale garce de profiteuse Leif, tu le sais bien… non ?

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, malgré les conditions désastreuses dans lesquelles nous nous trouvions je me mis à sourire. Le soulagement de savoir que mon aimée avait été sincère pendant la durée de temps que nous avions passée ensemble depuis nos retrouvailles était telle ! C'était comme si on m'enlevait un énorme poids des épaules, je pouvais respirer à nouveau –métaphoriquement, bien sûr. Mon aimée me rendit mon sourire, ce dernier bien plus heureux que le précédent, puis ses yeux vagabondèrent sur le cachot, à la recherche de la moindre faille qui lui permettrait de s'échapper j'imagine. Manque de chance, son ''maitre'' avait déjà fait renforcé les deux cellules, aucune échappatoire possible.

_ Tu aurais dû partir tant que tu le pouvais encore, soupira-t-elle contrariée cette fois. Mais non, évidemment ! Il faut toujours que tu fasses ta tête de mule ! C'est parce que je suis une femme que tu n'écoutes jamais ce que j'ai à dire ?

_ Tu sais très bien que ça n'a rien à voir avec ça Sigrid.

_ Alors quoi ? Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir 1 000 ans ! Je ne suis pas né de la première pluie !

_ Tu vas peut-être me dire que ça faisait partie du plan de se faire capturer ?m'emportais-je.

Sigrid secoua la tête, indignée de ma question. Ben quoi ? Comment aurait-elle put souhaiter atterrir ici ? Avec ce vampire qui l'effraie tant ?

_ Tu n'as rien remarqué quand nous nous sommes arrêtés au camp ?

Gros silence… Non, j'étais trop obnubilé par son attitude pour me soucier d'autre chose.

_ Il était vide ! Déserté ! On pouvait le voir depuis plus d'un kilomètre !

Ah… Peut-être…

_ Et maintenant, on va monter dans l'arène, s'attrista-t-elle.

_ C'est quoi encore cette histoire d'arène ?

Sigrid me regarda longuement, comme si elle n'imaginait même pas avoir besoin de répondre à une question pareille.

_ Des tigres-garous, des vampires, un combat à mort… L'arène quoi, éluda-t-elle.

C'était des plus archaïques mais bon, venant de ce vampire rien n'aurait dû m'étonner. J'étais quelqu'un de calme, mais là, pour le coup, je commençais à stresser. Il n'était plus question que de moi il y avait aussi mon aimée dans l'histoire. Je risquai une richesse bien plus précieuse que toutes celles de la Terre réunies. C'était la vie de la seule femme que j'aie jamais aimée que je risquai de perdre demain soir…

_ Tu ferais mieux de t'endormir maintenant, me conseilla Sigrid en interrompant mes pensées. Tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces demain dès le couché du soleil.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle se coucha sur la literie de fortune à notre disposition. Connaissant l'enjeu de la soirée de demain, je l'imitai rapidement, trouvant un sommeil agité de cauchemars sanglants.

OoOoOoO

_ Allez debout les sangsues !cria une voix grave.

Putain ! La nuit était déjà en place. Mon anxiété était telle que je n'avais presque pas réussi à me reposer. Le lycan qui nous avait réveillés nous donna nos tenues pour l'arène. Sigrid siffla en effleurant le métal argenté qui ornait sa tenue. Des vampires munis de gants la forcèrent à l'enfiler. Elle était presque couverte d'argent, à des endroits directement, certains autres étaient séparés par un mince tissu blanc. Malgré cela elle serrait les dents. Même le manche de son épée était en argent. Ce connard était aussi un putain de tricheur !

Je me vêtis rapidement du pantalon en cuir muni d'une ceinture en argent qui constituait ma tenue et récupérai mon épée –celle-ci étant faite en titane. J'étais prêt, pas mentalement mais physiquement du moins. Du coin de l'œil, j'entrevis Sookie s'étirer mais la grimace qu'elle faisait à chaque mouvement n'annonçait rien de bon. Nous sortîmes en même temps. Ma main pressa brièvement celle de mon aimée pour lui témoigner soutient et affection. Le petit sourire qu'elle me donna m'assura la réciprocité de mes sentiments.

Je compris pourquoi il parlait d'arène… Il s'agissait d'une cité oubliée, à la tribune en pierre à moitié effondrée. Des grilles retenaient des fauves –métamorphes et véritables animaux séparés- et empêchaient les lutteurs de se faire la malle par la voir des airs. Chouette…

Sigrid et moi avions appris à nous battre à deux, dos à dos, de façon à être pratiquement intouchable –et quand je dis pratiquement, j'entends vraiment intouchables. Sigrid était souple et rapide et ma détente combinée à ma force de frappe nous rendait complémentaire. Nous pivotions fréquemment pour que les faiblesses de l'un soit compensées par les forces de l'autre. Le peu de fois où nous avions pu combattre ainsi, le combat avait été rapide et efficace, sans jamais la moindre égratignure… Sauf que là nous devions combatte séparément… et à vrai dire, on ne nous laissé pas vraiment le choix… Nous avions bien tenté de nous rapprocher mais chacun reçu un coup violent dans la mâchoire avec un gant tissé d'argent.

Le créateur d'Appius –dont j'ignorai toujours le nom-, attendait Sigrid dans la partie gauche de l'arène. Avant lui se dressait une petite armée de métamorphe de gros calibres mélangée à de véritables fauves. Un groupe similaire m'attendait dans ma partie… On allait bien s'amuser…

Sigrid s'avança d'un pas sûr, moi j'étais un peu plus trainant, prenant le temps d'évaluer mes adversaires. Empoignant fermement son épée, elle frappa un premier coup vif qui mit un terme à la vie de deux tigres-garous et d'un véritable ours. Une giclée de sang macula sa tenue blanche, la rendant terriblement…sexy… Il fallait que je me concentre ! J'avais mon propre combat à mener dans l'immédiat, comme ça je pourrais l'aider une fois que je me serais débarrassé de ces lourdauds. A la différence de l'épée de Sigrid, la mienne était d'un alliage peu solide. Le créateur d'Appius avait tout fait pour distraire Sigrid en la centrant sur ma perte de contrôle pour qu'il puisse la tuer facilement –avec bassesse d'ailleurs. Manque de chance pour lui, même sans épée j'étais un guerrier sanguinaire qui connaissait plus d'une méthode de combat à mains nues qui aboutissait à la mise à mort de l'adversaire. Je jetai donc l'épée avec un sourire de prédateur et m'avançai tout d'abord lentement puis quand un des fauves fonça sur moi, j'esquivai et lui brisai la nuque d'un geste vif. La bataille s'enchaîna rapidement. Les membres furent arrachés les uns après les autres, les têtes volèrent puis tout se finit assez vite dans une marre de sang.

J'étais encore en mode animal, la bouche dégoulinante de sang, quand je redressai suffisamment la tête pour voir le propre combat de Sigrid. Cette dernière se débrouillait bien mais Appius la repoussa, sortit un poignard de sa botte et lui planta dans l'abdomen avant que j'aie le temps de percuter pour intervenir. La lame était noire… Bordel ! Du sang de ménade ! Ingéré par une morsure, elle n'était pas très dangereuse dans la mesure qu'elle ne provoquait que des vomissements momentanés, mais ainsi introduit dans l'organisme il faisait d'énormes ravages, pour ne pas dire fatals…

Malgré tout, mon aimée ne fléchissait pas. Elle se tint debout de front à lui, et de son épée pendant mollement à sa main presque trop faible pour la tenir, elle frappa, découpant le créateur d'Appius en deux parties en suivant la diagonale de l'abdomen. L'effet fut étrange quand il s'effondra mais le résultat restait le même : il était définitivement mort.

Je me précipitai aux côtés de la femme que j'avais toujours aimée et dont les genoux heurtaient le sable du sol. Constatant la gravité de ses blessures, je fus obligé de l'allonger et me résignai à l'inévitable. Ça allait être sanglant, douloureux et absolument traumatisant mais je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais la sauver…


	19. Chapitre 19

J'allais devoir lui découper la chaire qui avait été empoisonnée par le sang de ménade.

_ Il va falloir que tu sois forte ma Sigrid, chuchotais-je tremblant en lui caressant le front. Juste encore quelques instants, et après ça ira. On ira faire une pause dans un coin tranquille et tu pourras récupérer tes forces. Tu vas voir ma chérie, tout va bien se passer.

J'essayai plus de m'en convaincre à vrai dire. Jamais dans ma vie d'immortel je n'avais eu si peur d'utiliser un poignard –jamais dans ma vie tout court même… Mon seul avantage était que ce même poignard était taillé dans l'argent, il pénétrerait donc plus facilement les entrailles de mon aimée. J'eu un mal fou à planter la lame dans l'abdomen de celle que j'aimais mais la vitesse de propagation du poison –visible par la couleur noirâtre que prenaient peu à peu les chaires en périphérie de la plaie- me donna finalement le courage –ou la folie- nécessaire. Tout le corps de Sigrid se raidit de douleur mais elle ne desserra pas la mâchoire, se contentant de serrer ses mains en des poings tremblants. Malheureusement, ma macabre tâche n'était pas achevée. Il me fallait encore inciser en parallèle de ce premier coup de poignard et retirer les chaires.

Mon aimée rejeta la tête en arrière et étouffa un gémissement de douleur. J'avais du mal à supporter de la voir dans la souffrance. D'ailleurs, quel homme –qu'il soit vampire ou non- se réjouirait de voir celle qu'il aime pâtir d'un mal qu'il ne peut pas contrôler ? Je savais que ça n'éloignerait en rien sa peine, mais je lui caressai les cheveux en murmurant des mots de réconfort. La chaire amputée formait déjà une petite flaque de sang dans l'arène mais j'avais pu apercevoir une infime quantité de poison s'infiltrer dans ses muscles. La panique me gagna quand je réalisai qu'elle aurait dû commencer à guérir depuis un petit moment. Je portai rapidement mon poignet à ma bouche avec la ferme intention de l'entailler pour lui donner mon sang mais mon aimée éternelle m'arrêta avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait.

_ Non Leif, ne fais pas ça, m'ordonna-t-elle.

_ Mais tu vas mourir Sigrid !m'écriais-je désespéré.

_ J'aurais au moins eu cette tafiole, ricana-t-elle sombrement en fermant les yeux paresseusement.

_ Je ne te laisserais pas abandonner Sigrid, tranchais-je en la saisissant par les avant-bras.

Ma petite Freyja rouvrit les yeux, choquée de mon ton ferme. Elle fronça ses sourcils dans la confusion et me fixa pendant plusieurs minutes avant de relâcher la tension de ses muscles et de soupirer de lassitude.

_ Je suis fatiguée de me battre Leif. Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu, pas connu une éducation comme la mienne, pas enduré ce que j'ai enduré… Je doute que tu puisses seulement imaginer ce que c'est d'avoir un passé comme le mien…

_ Parce que tu croies que ma vie a été rose tout le temps jusqu'aujourd'hui ?m'emportais-je.

J'étais furieux qu'elle baisse les bras. La Sigrid que je connaissais ne baissait jamais les bras ! Elle tenait toujours tête à ses adversaires, quelle que soit la situation merdique dans laquelle elle se trouvait ! Ma Sigrid était une battante depuis son plus jeune âge ! Même si elle avait le prestige de mourir au combat, je refusai de la laisser partir, pas maintenant que je l'avais retrouvée.

_ Chaque minute de chaque nuit a été occupée par ta pensée ! Je me demandai ce qui aurait pu se passer si je ne t'avais pas rabaissée au rang de femme quelconque, si j'avais réussi à m'expliquer à mon retour, si nous étions parvenus à fonder une famille… Et toi tu veux abandonner …? Maintenant que nous sommes de nouveau réunis et libres de faire ce que bon nous semble, tu veux m'abandonner alors que tu es ma seule source de bonheur sur cette terre… ?

J'avais vaguement conscience que mes larmes se déversaient en flots continus sur mes joues mais à cet instant rien n'aurait pu m'importer moins. Je refusai de voir la femme que j'aimais depuis toujours mourir, surtout dans mes bras. Le moment était venu, j'allais devoir abattre ma dernière carte pour avoir une chance de la convaincre.

_ Depuis le premier jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi Sigrid, quand nous n'avions même pas 5 ans, j'ai su que ce serait toi et aucune autre. Tu es ma valkyrie, la seule femme que j'ai aimée, que j'aime, et que je continuerai d'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier soupir. Je t'en prie mon amour, ne me laisse pas maintenant…

J'étais au bord du sanglot mais je jouai le tout pour le tout. Si elle devait succomber à ses blessures, je ne connaitrais pas une seule nuit de plus avant de m'offrir au soleil ! Je lisais l'émotion de Sigrid dans ses yeux dont les bords étaient maintenant rouges. Elle les ferma, faisant rouler ses larmes, et prit une profonde inspiration qui se brisa dans un sanglot mal réprimé. Quand elle ouvrit ses yeux, sa tendresse était évidente. Elle déposa avec douceur ses mains sur mes joues et invita mon visage à s'approcher pour que je repose mon front contre le sien, ce que nous faisions déjà quand nous étions humains pour consoler l'autre. Je l'enlaçai avec force, veillant à ne pas mettre mes bras à hauteur de sa blessure, et laissai libre champ à mes pleurs. Sigrid en fit de même. Elle fut la première à se calmer, caressant ma nuque et écartant les mèches de cheveux qui avaient échappées à ma tresse. Je compris vite qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à me dire et, sentant ses forces diminuer par notre lien de sang, je me hâtai de me reculer. Elle essuya avec tendresse mes joues maculées de sang et me fit un tout petit sourire.

_ Je n'ai jamais voulu te quitter Leif, murmura-t-elle avant que l'inconscience me l'arrache.

Sa formulation aurait pu être plus claire mais il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour saisir qu'elle n'avait finalement pas baissé les bras. Je me pressai d'ouvrir la veine de mon poignet pour l'en nourrir et la récupérai dans mes bras pour la mettre à l'abri. Les hommes de main du créateur d'Appius nous laissèrent passer sans problème, baissant la tête avec respect. Je me fis la promesse de tous les exterminer une fois que Sigrid irait mieux.

La nuit était encore peu avancée et je pu rejoindre à pas humains une grotte que mon aimée avait inscrite sur son parcours. Des vêtements et des armes nous y attendaient –comme dans toutes ses cachettes. Je défis les vêtements de mon amante, me brûlant au passage, et lui enfilai un pantalon en cuir avec une brassière correspondante. Après m'être débarrassé de ma ceinture en argent, je tirai des fourrures épaisses –prévues, tout comme le reste, par Sigrid- sur mon aimée et moi. Je passai le reste de la nuit à lui donner un maximum de sang et à la tenir avant que la mort me réclame pour la journée.

• • Oo Oo • • Oo Oo • •

Sigrid rejetait toujours le sang qu'elle avalait après deux semaines de traitement. Je devenais désespéré. N'ayant pas ses connaissances, j'ignorais ce qu'elle pouvait prendre pour aller mieux. Elle, de son côté, passait le peu de temps où elle était consciente à recracher du sang et à hyper-ventiler –ce qui était encore plus inquiétant en son état de vampire. Alors j'ai tenté une expérience risquée…

Ouvrant les veines principales de son corps, je la laissai se vider de son sang pendant au maximum et lui donnai quelques gorgées du mien avant de nous enterrer tout deux profondément. C'était une idée ridicule quand on y pensait, jamais on n'avait entendu parler d'un vampire transformé deux fois, mais c'était la seule capable de fonctionner à ce stade de l'évolution de l'empoisonnement dont elle souffrait.

Une semaine s'écoula sans résulta. A la fin du premier mois, je nous sortais de terre pour pouvoir l'observer. Elle me paraissait morte, ni plus ni moins. Un désespoir sans fin s'abattit sur moi à cette constatation. La seule femme que j'aie jamais aimée était morte dans mes bras sans avoir put savoir l'ampleur de l'amour que j'avais éprouvé pour elle. Ma meilleure amie dans ce monde, ma sœur, ma fille, ma mère, mon amante, mon tout ! Elle était morte !

La solution qui ne m'était pas encore apparue se manifesta. Sigrid remua faiblement comme si incommodée par quelque chose. Elle n'était pas morte ! Sinon elle n'aurait pas sentis cette variation au sein de notre mince lien de sang ! Donc, si elle n'était pas morte, ça voulait dire qu'elle était plongée dans une sorte de coma version vampire, et tout ce que j'avais à faire pour la réveiller était de lui transmettre des stimuli [un stimulus, des stimuli] par notre lien de sang.

Le jeu consistait alors à trouver un péché capital qui justifierait le réveil de Sigrid.

Premier essai : la gourmandise. Sa main bougea faiblement. Un rire m'échappa. Sigrid ne changerait jamais !

Deuxième essai : la curiosité. Un léger soupir passa ses lèvres entrouvertes pendant qu'elle remuait pour trouver une position plus confortable.

Troisième essai : la luxure. J'y avais mis le paquet, m'aidant de ce que moi-même j'éprouvai quand elle était proche de moi. Le résultat fut à la hauteur de mes espérance, Sigrid serra ses jambes en gémissant.

J'étais sur la bonne voie visiblement, il ne me restait plus qu'à en rajouter un peu plus pour la réveiller totalement. Je m'installai près de sa hanche droite et passai ma main à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, la faisant remonter doucement pour torturer mon aimée. Mon autre main migra vers ses seins dont je caressai l'arrondit en me délectant de la sensation. La prochaine étape fut son nombril. J'écartai le tissu qui le couvrait et le léchai, suçai et mordillai jusqu'à sentir un sursaut de surprise secouer le corps de mon amante.

_ Leif ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?me questionna Sigrid méfiante.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi Sigrid, ironisais-je en me reculant un peu. Je suis heureux que tu sois enfin réveillée.

_ Comment ça ''enfin'' ?me questionna-t-elle en s'asseyant face à moi.

_ Tu étais inconsciente depuis 1 mois ma belle.

_ Et ça justifie que tu t'amuses sur mon nombril ?

Elle n'était pas en colère, juste amusée par la situation. Je me mis à rire de sa remarque.

_ Il s'est trouvé que la meilleure stimulation qui me permettait d'avoir un semblant de réaction chez toi était la luxure.

Mon rire devint encore plus grand quand je vis la gêne peinte sur son regard. Je me jetai sur elle et la chatouillai jusqu'à ce qu'elle se joigne à mon hilarité. Quand j'en eu assez, je roulai sur moi-même pour l'assoir à califourchon sur mes genoux et l'embrassai avec tout ce que j'avais. Sigrid gémit contre mes lèvres ce qui me permit d'introduire ma langue dans sa bouche. Elle finit par répondre au baisé avec la même ferveur, mouvant son corps contre le mien au rythme de nos langues se battant pour la domination. Je n'avais jamais rien ressentit de tel, comme si de la lave en fusion courrait dans mes veines. Quand je me détachai ce ne fut que pour lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

_ Je voulais dire ce que je t'ai dit à l'arène Sigrid : je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimée, et je veux passer le restant de mes nuits avec toi maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée.

_ Ça fait beaucoup à avaler d'un coup, me répondit Sigrid secouée par ma déclaration crue.

_ Tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir c'est si tu envisages un avenir avec moi.

_ Ça ne marchera jamais, souffla mon aimée avec tristesse.

Mon cœur se brisa un peu plus mais j'avais besoin de savoir ce qui lui faisait penser ça. Maso…je sais…

_ Est-ce que tu m'aimes Sigrid ?demandais-je de but en blanc.

_ Je suis beaucoup trop endommagée pour…

_ Est-ce que tu m'aimes Sigrid ?insistais-je.

Elle s'arrêta pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Il y avait un soupçon de colère en eux, ça lui arrivait quand elle ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle éprouvait.

_ Comment peux-tu seulement en douter Erikson ?

Quand elle m'appelait Erikson, c'était mauvais en général. Grosse colère en prévision. La meilleure solution dans ce cas : ne pas plier ! Sigrid avait toujours été une femme de caractère et décelait rapidement la moindre petite faille pour l'exploiter, ce qui faisait d'elle un excellent vampire. En plus, pour me motiver à faire front coûte que coûte, j'avais l'encouragement de savoir qu'indirectement elle venait d'avouer qu'elle m'aimait. Je pense que je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureux.

_ Alors nous y arriverons, tranchais-je ferme. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous arriverons à passer outre.

Sigrid soupira, frustrée de ne pas réussir à exposer clairement son point de vu.

_ Je suis trop endommagée pour te satisfaire.

_ N'essaies pas de me faire changer d'avis Sigrid, grondais-je.

_ Je parle d'une réalité ! Le créateur d'Appius m'a dégouté du sexe et je sais que tu es très centré là-dessus alors il y aura forcément un problème.

_ Je peux me passer de sexe, lui assurais-je avec douceur.

_ Tu voies ! Je te dégoute ! J'ai l'air d'une pauvre chose pitoyable qui a besoin d'être protégée ! C'est l'image que tu as de moi !

Il n'y avait pas 36 façons de calmer Sigrid dans ce genre de cas. La meilleure, et la plus simple, était de l'embarrasser suffisamment pour qu'elle en perde ses mots. Je pris donc sa main et l'appuyai contre mon entrejambe dure pour elle. Si Sigrid n'avait pas été si faible en ce moment, elle aurait pu se dégager mais là elle n'y parvenait pas.

_ Lâche-moi !

_ Tu sens ça ?la questionnais-je en guidant sa main pour que son pouce caresse ma longueur. Tu croies vraiment que je ne te désire pas ?

Sa gêne croissante me fit réaliser que j'y avais peut-être été un peu trop fort. Je libérai sa main et fermai les yeux en expirant profondément pour reprendre le contrôle de moi. Quand je parvins enfin à faire le vide dans mon esprit, je rouvris les yeux et tirai le visage de mon aimée à quelques minuscules centimètres du mien.

_ Je t'aime Sigrid, depuis plus longtemps que tu ne l'imagines, et si tu me laisses j'aimerais t'initier progressivement au vrai sexe. Tu pourrais vraiment y trouver beaucoup de plaisir si tu me laissais te montrer… Mais si tu n'en as pas envie, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis parfaitement capable de m'en passer tant que je suis auprès de toi.

Je vis l'émotion dans ses yeux saphirs et su qu'une fois de plus, j'avais su la cerner parfaitement. Mon amour aimait avoir le choix, se sentir obligée ou acculée la rendait systématiquement agressive.

_ Est-ce que tu veux bien me laisser la chance de t'aimer Sigrid ?

Des rubis coulèrent de ses yeux. Mon aimée hocha la tête timidement, incapable de former le moindre mot tant elle était émue. Je lui souris tendrement et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes comme pour sceller une promesse. Le baisé s'éternisa, restant dans cette même humeur douce. Ma Sigrid –parce qu'elle était vraiment mienne maintenant, du moins, partiellement…- se laissait aller en toute quiétude dans mes bras, ses mains entourant mon visage pendant que les miennes la verrouillait contre moi. J'avais attendu si longtemps pour ça…et je ne le regrettai absolument pas ! Sigrid était une femme qui valait bien la peine qu'on l'attende.

5 petites minutes avant que le soleil ne se lève, nous séparâmes nos lèvres et reposâmes nos fronts l'un contre l'autre, les yeux fermés. J'étais bien : mon aimée était en vie, nous nous aimions et les dangers étaient passés. Maintenant, nous pouvions nous éclipser un peu de ce monde fou, nous retirer en sécurité. Satisfait par cette constatation, je m'allongeai sur le sol dur et froid de la grotte et tirai sur nos corps toujours enlacés les deux manteaux de fourrures épaisse et glissai paisiblement dans le sommeil, mon aimée prisonnière de mes bras.

• • Oo Oo • • Oo Oo • •

Quand je me réveillai, mon aimée regardait les petites veines bleus de son poignet d'un air songeur. Ne réalisant pas que j'avais repris conscience, elle abaissa ses canines et les planta dans sa peau. Je fus dans un premier temps horrifié, pourquoi s'adonnait-elle à l'automutilation, puis effrayé à l'idée que sa dernière confrontation avec le créateur d'Appius lui ait laissé plus de séquelles que je me l'imaginai. Ma main se referma par automatisme sur son bras pour lui retirer de la bouche mais ce que je vis m'inquiéta encore plus. Le sang de mon aimée n'était pas aussi rouge qu'il aurait dû l'être, il avait un aspect noirâtre tout à fait repoussant. Mon aimée me lorgna avec une moue réprobatrice et récupéra son poignet, l'évaluant avec une grimace.

_ Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

_ Je pensais que te transformer remettrait tout à zéro, réfléchis-je à voix haute.

Mon aimée tourna son adorable frimousse vers moi pour me fixer avec incompréhension.

_ Comme tu ne réagissais à rien, je t'ai vidé de ton sang pour te donner le mien, lui expliquais-je rapidement.

Ma douce amante éclata de rire, se roulant presque par terre. Qu'avais-je dit de si drôle ? Je ne fus pas vexé puisque sa bonne humeur était communicative, mais ma curiosité n'en fut pas moins refreinée.

_ Il y a une grande différence entre transformer quelqu'un et purger son organisme !pouffa-t-elle.

Je marmonnai un tas de justification inintelligibles, gêné par ma propre bêtise, et la distrais en la chatouillant sans pitié. Mon aimée eut beau me supplier et se tortiller sous moi, tout ce qu'elle obtint fut de m'exciter encore plus. Après un moment, je cessai mon agression pour imposer mes lèvres sur les siennes et rapprocher suffisamment nos corps pour moudre mon érection douloureuse à son centre du plaisir. Ma douce amante haleta sous le choc et les sensations puis se replongea dans le baisé. Ses réactions étaient encourageantes. En y allant étape par étape, je parviendrai rapidement à la faire me désirer assez pour implorer la libération –chose que je me ferais plaisir de lui offrir.

Quand elle rompit le baisé, elle reposa son front contre le mien et calma son excitation. Un sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres quand je compris que les sensations étaient totalement inédites pour elle et j'allais me faire une joie de l'y accoutumer sur une base quotidienne.

_ Allez, lève-toi !m'ordonna Sigrid après s'être elle-même mise debout. Nous avons encore du chemin à faire !

_ Pour aller où ?m'étonnais-je.

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle amusée. Mais j'ai besoin de bouger.

Je ris de son engouement et lui obéis. Après tout, qu'avais-je d'autre à faire ? Sigrid était toute ma vie et j'avais déjà quelques plans à mettre en place pour la mettre en confiance et lui faire oublier son passé traumatisant. Je savais très bien où je voulais aller…


	20. Chapitre 20

Ça faisait déjà une bonne semaine que nous marchions. Chaque jour, le poison présent dans les veines de Sigrid disparaissait un peu plus et elle se laissait aller un peu plus dans mes bras. J'étais comblé. Nous avions reprit notre complicité enfantine, accumulant les gamineries et les bêtises. Pour le moment, nous n'avions pas abordé les sujets fâcheux mais je ne pouvais plus supporter de ne pas savoir. Nous étions arrêtés dans une jolie crique dans laquelle nous nagions depuis une bonne heure quand je m'installai sur le sable, toujours entièrement nu, et attendais que mon aimée me rejoigne. J'étais heureux qu'elle se soit réadaptée à mon manque de pudeur et qu'elle se libère aussi. C'était un crime de cacher un si beau corps. La voir sortir de l'eau, son corps mis à nu et ruisselant d'eau, pour venir se blottir contre mon torse était une vision absolument divine et la réaction de mon corps ne se fit pas attendre. Sigrid rit de mon excitation et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baisé fut de courte durée mais sa signification était énorme.

_ Pourquoi étais-tu si persuadée que nous ne pourrions jamais être ensemble quand nous étions humain ?la questionnais-je enfin.

Sigrid détourna le regard et soupira tristement. Quand elle me regarda à nouveau, ses yeux étaient pleins d'une nostalgie que je ne lui avais encore jamais vue.

_ Sais-tu pourquoi nos pères ne s'entendaient pas ?me demanda-t-elle tristement.

Je secouai la tête pour lui signifier de non et la laissai continuer.

_ Quand Olaf –mon frère- a été en âge de se marier, ton frère ainé l'était aussi. Olaf aimait passionnément Aude mais ton père voulait la donner à ton frère pour former une alliance. Mon père a tenté de le raisonner mais il n'a rien voulu entendre et c'est là qu'ils se sont fâchés. Mon père s'est promis de ne jamais associé notre famille à la tienne.

Même si j'avais tiré un trait sur mon humanité depuis longtemps –du moins ce qui ne concernait pas Sigrid-, cette nouvelle me secoua. La bêtise de mon père avait provoqué mon malheur, celui de Sigrid et ceux de son frère et d'Aude. Quel merdier ! Et dire que j'aurais put épouser Sigrid si mon père s'était montré moins têtu ! Nous aurions pu fonder un foyer, être heureux et avoir des enfants, cette dernière chose étant aujourd'hui impossible.

Comme si ma douce aimée lisait dans mes pensées, elle m'enlaça pour me réconforter. Ma peine était trop grande pour être ainsi effacée et j'exigeai ses lèvres pour un baisé plein de désespoir. Sa réponse similaire me rendit brusque et trop empressé. Je renversai son frêle corps sous le mien et bloquai ses deux poignets au dessus de sa tête avec une main tandis que l'autre parcourait avidement son corps. Heureusement, mon aimée ne prit pas ma passion accablante comme une violation de sa liberté de choix et m'entoura de ses jambes. Je savais que j'étais en train de perdre le contrôle et c'était exactement ce que je voulais éviter à tout prix. Mon aimée méritait mieux et j'avais déjà un plan pour lui offrir le meilleur.

Je reculai difficilement de ses lèvres charnues et reposai mon front sur la courbe de sa gorge dans une vaine tentative de recouvrer mon calme. Ma belle amante s'offusqua de mon soudain arrêt et y lu une toute autre signification. Elle se libéra avec aisance de ma prise et alla trouver ses vêtements pour se rhabiller. Je me mis rapidement debout pour la rejoindre. Quand je posai mes mains sur ses hanches, encore troublé de sa réaction, mon aimée me repoussa et me fit face ce qui me permit de voir qu'elle pleurait.

_ C'est bon Leif, ça suffit, exhorta-t-elle la voix brisée par ses sanglots retenus. J'ai compris, ce n'est pas la peine que tu perdes encore ton temps avec moi.

Je n'arrivai pas à saisir les raisons de son bouleversement. Qu'avais-je encore fait ? J'eu beau me rejouer la scène une dizaine de fois dans mon esprit, je ne trouvai pas de réponse à cette interrogation.

_ Je ne te comprends pas Sigrid, avouais-je désarçonné. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_ Cesse de jouer la comédie Eric ! Tu croies que je…

_ Arrête de m'appeler Eric, la coupais-je. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon nom.

_ A vrai dire je ne sais plus qui tu es. Une minute je crois connaitre la personne en face de moi et la suivante je ne comprends rien à son comportement.

_ En quoi mon comportement t'a-t-il offensé ?

_ Tu ne me désires pas, me reprocha mon aimée. Tu auras beau dire le contraire, je sais que c'est faux. Tu n'oses pas me toucher. A chaque fois qu'on se laisse un peu aller tu mets fin à tout sans même conclure l'affaire.

Je saisis la cause de sa peine. Elle était frustrée de l'avortement systématique de nos étreintes passionnées.

_ Tu en parles comme un contrat mais c'est tout sauf un contrat pour moi mon amour. Je t'aime, ne te l'ai-je pas suffisamment dit ?

Mon aimée hocha la tête en baissant les yeux, toute honteuse. J'essuyai ses joues sanglantes et relevai son menton pour qu'il soit à hauteur du mien.

_ Je n'ai jamais connu une femme comme toi mon amour. Tu es forte, déterminée, intelligente, belle, drôle, et je pourrais continuer à faire la liste de tes qualités pendant encore 100 ans mais ce que je veux te dire c'est que je t'aime par-dessus tout, c'est pour ça que je veux que tout soit parfait pour _notre _première fois, parce que tu es celle que j'aime, celle que j'admire… ma valkyrie…

Je perçu toute l'émotion de mon aimée à ces mots. Je savais combien ils lui importaient et c'était justement pour effacer mes bavures de mon humanité que je tenais tout particulièrement à les prononcer. Mon aimée me sauta dessus sans avertissement, provoquant ma chute sur le sable fin, et s'empara de mes lèvres avec une passion sauvage. J'avais envie de ravager son corps sur place, mais encore une fois il me fallait faire preuve de contrôle pour rendre l'instant vraiment magique quand le moment serait venu.

Lorsque je me séparai d'elle, elle resta assise, encore grisée du baisé, pendant que je m'agenouillai devant elle. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et patientai pour obtenir son attention.

_ Sigrid, lorsque je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, je t'ai demandé un mariage. Ça fait maintenant plus de 1 000 ans et cet évènement ne s'est toujours pas produit, alors je profite de ce jour où nous sommes tous deux complètements libres pour réitérer ma demande. Sigrid, je suis ici devant toi aussi nu que le jour de ma naissance pour te clamer mon amour et te demander humblement de devenir ma femme.

Les yeux de ma mini Freyja brillèrent de rubis de bonheur et elle me sauta une fois de plus dessus pour couvrir mon visage de baisés qu'elle entrecoupait de « _oui_ » surexcités. Mon désir ne cessait de grandir. Je venais de faire Sigrid mienne dans l'éternité et je ne pouvais même pas commencer à essayer d'assouvir la soif que je nourrissais à son égard. Mon désir de réunion charnelle était réciproque visiblement puisque les mains de _ma femme _parcouraient mon corps avec gourmandise, s'attardant sur les points les plus sensibles de l'anatomie masculine. Je cru pendant un bon moment que j'allais venir dans sa main donc je dû l'arrêter.

_ Mon amour, soufflais-je d'une voix rauque. La première fois que je te ferais hurler mon nom dans le plaisir, je veux que ce soit dans notre lit conjugal.

Mon aimée comprit l'importance de ce symbole pour moi donc elle cessa toutes ses taquineries et se laissa tomber à ma droite. Je souffrais de ne pas pouvoir soulager mon érection douloureuse et assouvir sa soif de sexe par la même occasion mais cette retenue était extrêmement symbolique pour moi.

Ma belle _femme_ se leva et me lança mes vêtements pour m'inciter à m'habiller. Je restai immobile dans un premier temps, trop confus pour obéir aveuglément, mais elle m'expliqua avec impatience.

_ J'ai une maison, en Suède. On pourrait aller vivre là-bas, proposa-t-elle.

Je fus levé en 2 secondes et pillai sa bouche avec ma langue, la faisant gémir de plaisir.

_ C'est une très bonne idée, haletais-je une fois séparés. Mettons-nous en route !

Ma douce conjointe rit de mon enthousiasme mais fut rapidement balancée par-dessus mon épaule pendant que je m'élançai en direction de notre pays natal car je n'avais aucun doute qu'elle avait bâtit son foyer dans notre village d'origine ou du moins dans sa périphérie. A cette allure, nous serons parvenus là-bas d'ici la nuit prochaine mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à garder mes mains pour moi, tout comme ma valkyrie.

• • Oo Oo • • Oo Oo • •

Quand je retrouvai mes repères annonçant notre ancien village, j'étais vraiment soulagé. Des images très érotiques me torturaient depuis hier. Je me voyais entre les cuisses de ma femme, lapant son délicieux miel, ou inversement, j'imaginai la bouche humide et chaleureuse de mon aimée autour de ma bite dure pour elle. Je ne comptai plus le nombre de fois où j'avais cru que j'allais jouir dans mon pantalon. Ma Sookie était dans le même état d'esprit, je pouvais très bien le sentir.

Le foyer bâtit par mon aimée était justement dans la pleine à laquelle nous nous donnions toujours rendez-vous. Coïncidence, c'était là qu'était dissimulé le coffret qui contenait ma possession la plus précieuse. Mon aimée ne broncha pas quand elle me vit compter mes pas à partir d'un grand rocher sur lequel nous avions l'habitude de nous assoir. Je souhaitai juste que le coffret soit encore là mais plus j'y pensais, plus j'avais du mal à y croire sachant que je l'y avais enterré 7 siècles plus tôt. Ma chance ne connu pas de limite puisque je récupérai l'objet de ma convoitise suffisamment conservé pour laisser deviner que le trésor qu'il cachait était intact.

Mon aimée s'approcha de moi pour connaitre l'objet de ma distraction soudaine et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes quand je lui révélai l'alliance que je lui destinai, faite dans la pure tradition viking avec le marteau de Thor au bout de cette dernière. La bague correspondante reposait à côté. Je pris celle que je destinai à mon unique amour et l'enfilai au bout de son annulaire gauche.

_ Je te donne cet anneau en gage de mon amour éternel Sigrid, déclarais-je solennellement en le faisant glisser doucement le long de son doigt fin.

Mon amour récupéra mon alliance et imita mes gestes.

_ Je te donne cet anneau en gage de mon amour éternel Leif, annonça-t-elle la voix lourde d'émotion.

Une fois l'échange d'anneaux accompli, je plongeai sur ses lèvres, réclamant ma possession de façon passionnée. Ma femme se fit un plaisir de répondre et se laissa aller dans mes bras pendant que je la portai jusqu'à notre foyer. Je trouvai sans difficulté le code d'entrée –pas compliqué quand il s'agit de votre nom- et pénétrai dans notre demeure. Le lieu était rond et chaleureusement décoré. Un feu central éclairait la pièce et un lit couvert de peaux de bêtes était juxtaposé non loin. Il devint ma direction dans la seconde où je le repérai. Mon aimée rit de bonheur quand nous tombâmes enlacés sur notre lit. Nous retirâmes les vêtements de l'autre lentement, comme si nous nous redécouvrions une nouvelle fois, et j'entamai des préliminaires sensuels.

Pour commencer, je caressai toute la superficie de la peau sans chercher à la pénétrer d'une quelconque façon, juste pour apprécier ses lignes parfaites. Mes mains se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'arrondi de ses seins que j'effleurai respectueusement. Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de ma compagne pour m'assurer que seuls l'amour et le désir les habitaient. Quand j'eu ma confirmation, je déposai une pluie de baisés tendres sur ses seins pour marquer mon adoration, puis prenais son téton droit dans ma bouche. Mon aimée hoqueta de surprise et de plaisir, cabrant involontairement le dos et poussant ainsi son corps plus en avant dans ma bouche. Je grognai mon approbation et verrouillai mes mains sur ses hanches pour la plaquer au matelas pendant que je tétai avec passion son téton. J'appliquai le même traitement à son autre téton et remontai pour réclamer un baisé. Nos langues bataillèrent farouchement pour la domination, et, à la surprise de mon aimée, ses hanches se levèrent naturellement pour répondre aux miennes et amplifier la friction que j'avais déjà instaurée au cours du baisé. Nous gémîmes tous deux à causes du frisson délicieux qui nous parcourut et reprîmes encore plus sauvagement le cours de nos baisés.

Quand j'estimai que mon aimée était suffisamment détendue dans mes bras, je m'abaissai à son sexe mon recueillir son doux miel. Repérant un soupçon d'inquiétude dans les yeux de ma femme, je lui promis d'y aller en douceur, et c'est ce que je fis, même si ça me tuait. Ma langue entra d'abord en jeu, s'élançant sur ses lèvres trempées de désir. Elle avait tellement bon goût…j'avais envie de me noyer en elle… Je dû malheureusement m'arrêter parce que je voulais voir ses yeux pendant ma première pénétration, même s'il ne s'agissait que de mes doigts.

_ Regarde-moi mon amour, lui demandais-je avec tendresse. Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dis, je vais t'apporter beaucoup de plaisir, il suffit de te laisser aller…

Mon aimée hocha la tête en se mordillant la lève inférieure. Je souris tel un prédateur et maintenais le contact visuel pendant que je léchai une dernière fois son clitoris. Ses gémissements étaient la plus belle des symphonies pour moi et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour l'entendre chaque soir de mon existence. Mes doigts taquinèrent doucement son entrée. Je savais que son seul ''partenaire'' était moins bien équipé et que son dernier rapport sexuel datait donc je voulais y aller le plus doucement possible, bien qu'elle soit trempée de désir. Mon index fut le premier à entrer dans son centre intime. Mon aimée pleurnicha de plaisir et geignit plusieurs fois mon nom. J'embrassai son sexe ruisselant pour la prier d'être patiente et ajoutai mon majeur. Je trouvai facilement son paquet de nerfs hyper-sensibles et commençai à le frapper avec mes doigts, envoyant des ondes de plaisir dans tout le corps de mon amante. J'augmentai progressivement l'écart entre mes deux doigts pour assouplir ses murs et continuai de taper son paquet de nerfs.

Ma belle amante peinait à garder ses yeux ouverts et criait mon nom avec tant de passion que j'avais du mal à me retenir de céder à mes instincts pour la prendre dans la seconde. Ma femme fut engloutie sous un premier orgasme. A voir son air ahuri et l'adoration qui baignait dans ses yeux, je devinai qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu de jouissance charnelle. Elle pouvait être assurée qu'elle y serait abonnée à l'avenir avec, minimum, 3 séances de sexe par jour –sans oublier les préliminaires et les petits plaisirs vite fait…

Je revins à ses lèvres, avides de ses baisés. Nous ralentîmes considérablement pour apprécier le moment. Quand nous nous séparâmes, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien à la recherche du moindre doute. Même si je n'en trouvai pas, je m'assurai qu'elle était sûre d'elle.

_ Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'aller jusqu'au bout mon amour. Si tu veux arrêter là, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir.

Mon aimée secoua la tête comme une enfant obstinée et inversa nos positions. Ses doigts fins tracèrent les lignes de mes pectoraux pendant que ses yeux gourmands parcouraient mon corps. Elle abaissa ses lèvres à mon téton droit et le mordilla taquine. Je poussai un grognement de plaisir et la réinstaller sous moi, pas que je pense qu'elle devait être dominée mais je me disais juste que ce serait plus simple pour démarrer.

_ Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps si tu continues comme ça, m'expliquais-je en anticipant sa prochaine rebuffade.

Nous nous embrassâmes une nouvelle fois, laissant monter la passion au rythme du baisé. Je su qu'elle était prête lorsqu'elle m'ouvrit en grand ses jambes et encercla mon bassin avec. Je couvrais son visage de baisés avant de la pénétrer tout doucement. Elle ferma instinctivement les yeux et se crispa comme la réaction intuitive à une agression. Je m'arrêtai et caressai doucement sa joue.

_ Ouvre les yeux mon amour, la priais-je. S'il-te-plait, laisse-moi voir tes yeux.

Ma femme s'exécuta, comme délivrée de sa peur par le son de ma voix. Je lui souris tendrement et l'embrassai avec respect pour la récompenser de sa confiance sans limite en moi. Elle me surprit en bougeant ses hanches sous moi pour m'accueillir totalement en elle. Nous gémîmes en même temps. Son corps était si parfait, comme s'il avait été sculpté pour être complémentaire au mien en tout point. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé une telle félicité. Elle était si serrée…je ne m'étais jamais senti si proche d'une femme…

Quand je fus certain que je me contrôlai suffisamment pour lui apporter la douceur qui lui était due, je roulai sur le dos et m'installai en position assise pour que nous soyons au même niveau. Mon aimée était surprise par notre changement de position mais je coupai ses interrogations en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes avec amour. Nous nous embrassâmes un long moment ainsi, moi lui caressant avec dévouement le dos pendant qu'elle bloquait mon visage de façon à ce que nos lèvres restent scellées. Bientôt, son corps prit le dessus et elle commença à s'abaisser et à se retirer lentement de moi, apprenant en douceur à apprécier les délices charnels. Ses soupirs contre mes lèvres étaient la plus belle des récompenses. Quand elle eut prit suffisamment confiance en son pouvoir total sur moi, je l'aidai pour amplifier les sensations, mouvant mes hanches de façon synchrone aux siennes et tétant avidement ses seins. Mon aimée jura dans notre langue natale avant de crier mon nom quand ma main descendit vers ses lèvres intimes.

Nos corps se firent l'amour longuement, proches de la chaleur du feu imitant celle que nous avions perdue depuis 1 000 ans. Une fois que je sentis ma femme proche de jouir, j'insistai en mettant plus de pression sur son clitoris et nous hurlâmes de l'orgasme qui nous emporta. Nous nous écroulâmes sur le lit, toujours liés de la plus intime des façons. Ma femme caressait mon torse en essayant de dompter sa respiration. Dès que je fus descendu de mon état de béatitude orgasmique, je nous glissai sous les peaux de bêtes et la câlinai tendrement. J'étais là où j'avais toujours voulu être, Sigrid était enfin ma femme et nous étions réunis pour l'éternité, mon bonheur n'aurait pas pu être plus complet.

_ Tu es parfait, souffla mon aimée en jouant avec une de mes mèches de cheveux. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un tel plaisir soit possible.

_ Tu n'as encore rien vu, souris-je suggestive en laissant ma main trainer du côté de ses fesses.

_ Je ne demande qu'à apprendre, me taquina ma femme alors que sa main enfermait ma longueur de nouveau dure.

Je gémis et rejetai la tête en arrière. Mon aimée me chevaucha et me rappela à l'ordre.

_ Je veux voir tes yeux mon amour, exigea-t-elle d'humeur dominatrice.

Je me fis un plaisir de lui obéir et la laissai accomplir son fantasme qui, étrangement, était exactement le même que le mien. Nous repartîmes pour une nouvelle séance de débauche, cette fois un peu plus sauvage, et finîmes effondrés et haletants sur le lit –et ce n'était pas rien d'être essoufflé pour un vampire !

_ Je t'aime, susurrais-je à ma femme alors que le lever du jour approchait. Je t'aime depuis toujours et je t'aimerais éternellement.

_ Je t'aime aussi Leif, je t'ai aimé dès le premier jour.

Je lui souris et l'embrassai avec tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle puis nous nous endormîmes tendrement enlacés.

Je n'étais pas inquiet pour l'avenir. Notre créateur approuvait –et incitait- notre relation unique, le maître tyrannique qui avait éduqué Sigrid était définitivement mort, ma Sigrid avait accepté d'être mienne à jamais et nous avions surpassé le traumatisme dû aux violences sexuelles qu'elle avait subi quand elle était jeune vampire. De plus, nous étions à l'abri de l'ennui puisque elle estimait qu'il était notre devoir d'intervenir pour réguler la vie des Cess et sa progression parfois désastreuse et nous pouvions toujours nous cacher ici pour nous mettre à l'abri du temps et du monde extérieur. Après 1 000 ans j'avais enfin retrouvé mon foyer et je n'étais pas prêt à laisser partir ce bonheur de si tôt.

FIN

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Merci à tous mes lecteurs fidèles. J'apprécie vos encouragements, ils me permettent de croire en ce que je fais et me poussent à donner le meilleur de moi-même.**

**Je réfléchi à un épilogue, une sorte de bonus, mais je n'en suis pas encore certaine. **

**Encore merci.**

**Bises**

**Emy64 **


End file.
